


A Body of Water and Bones

by littlestcactus



Series: Come Hell or High Water [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Canon Rewrite, Dimension Travel, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Foreknowledge, Friendship, Gossip, High School, Humor, Not Canon Compliant, Pop Culture, Reincarnation, Romance, Sassy OFM, Self-Insert, Shenanigans, Slice of Life, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 60,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlestcactus/pseuds/littlestcactus
Summary: "It was a good distinction to make. I wasn't Bella, but for the time being, I could be Isabella." Because time marches on and waking up as Bella Swan is unfortunate, but it's not the end of the world. Only the end of her's.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Edward Cullen/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Come Hell or High Water [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012212
Comments: 865
Kudos: 1397
Collections: A Collection of Beloved Inserts, Absolute Favorites, Amazing SI Stories, The best of self inserts and Oc stories, fics that were so good i didn't finish my homework, wwwwwww





	1. The Unwitting Infiltration of the Body Snatcher

Do you ever wish you could wake up as a completely different person? Don't do it. Just, please. Because let me tell you, waking up in a foreign body while flying 31,000 feet above ground is beyond terrifying. I'm not sure how long I hogged the bathroom in the midst of a panic attack, but it was long enough for a few of the other passengers to file a complaint with the flight attendants.

I'm not sure if you want to sit here and read about how I found a driver's license in my carry-on with the name "Isabella M. Swan" and a picture matching the face I found in the mirror, or how a man named Charlie found me at the luggage carousel while I squinted at the tags hanging from each suitcase, until I found a matching name. Even the ride to Forks or the time I took to settle into "my" room would be a tedious read because it was mostly just me thinking:

_Oh fuck, this can't be happening. I'M IN TWILIGHT?! Howwwwww? Did I die? Am I in a coma? Is this just a really lucid dream? Faaaaaaaaack._

Yeah. Just pretend I wrote 50 pages of those thoughts, and that's basically what went through my brain for the next 24 hours. Thankfully, Charlie mistook my anxious silence as reluctance to be in Forks. Which, yes, I was _definitely_ reluctant to be in Forks, but for extremely different reasons. Poor guy.

But, I didn't want to end up in one of those padded rooms wearing a straight jacket, so I didn't make a scene. Instead, I woke up the next morning and decided that I was clearly in this for the long haul. So I dragged myself out of bed, wore the first outfit I found in Bella's suitcase, shouldered her backpack without checking to see what was inside, grabbed her parka and keys, and hauled ass.

Of course, my dumbass didn't check the time. But I didn't even have a cellphone, let alone a watch. It was a miracle I had even woken up as early as I did. You'd think it would have taken me a while to locate the damn high school, but this town was so stinkin' small, I managed to drive by it within five minutes of leaving Bella's house. And when I did, I turned in and found a nearly empty parking lot.

"Ugh," I moaned, cutting the engine and slumping down into my seat. "What a nightmare," I wept. "Why couldn't have I woken up in Hogwarts?"

I continued my pity party for another five minutes, before reluctantly grabbing Bella's backpack and sliding out of her monstrous, faded red truck. I slammed the door shut without bothering to lock it and trudged in the direction of the main office. Luckily, it appeared the receptionist had already arrived and unlocked the doors, so I wouldn't be forced to wait outside where the mist clung wetly to my hair.

_I hope it doesn't get all stringy_ , I mentally sighed, running my fingers through it, somehow hoping to dislodge the water as I walked into the cozy office.

I plodded over to the red-headed lady sitting behind the counter and cleared my throat in order to catch her attention. "Um, I'm Isabella Swan?"

_Note to self: don't sound confused when introducing yourself._

Fortunately, the receptionist didn't appear to notice. "Oh, of course. Although you're awfully early, dear." I shrugged, and when I didn't offer up an explanation, she continued, "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school."

I tried to pay attention as she went through Bella's schedule, highlighting their locations on the map, and explaining the slip of paper that had to be signed by each teacher.

Finally, I escaped back into the cold, and tugged my hood on this time. Finding my first class was rather easy, and surprisingly, the classroom door was unlocked. Shrugging, I stepped inside and found a seat near the back. I pulled Bella's schedule back out and frowned. English wouldn't be starting for another 40 minutes.

I took the time to dig around her backpack. Nothing unusual, although not very organized, either. Most of her notebooks were thankfully new, ready for the new semester. I found some old, crumpled assignments at the bottom, with what looked like trig problems, and a few loose pencils. Pulling her wallet out of my back pocket, I chucked it in as well.

Setting her bag by my feet, I slouched back and made a game plan for the rest of the day:

_1\. Do NOT forget. As far as anyone is concerned: YOU are Isabella Swan._

_2\. Act NORMAL. Do NOT spaz out._

_3\. Get the fuck out of Biology._

That was...that was it. To be frank, Bella's story was rather dull without the inclusion of the Cullen's. And the reality was, I wasn't Bella. The blood and the shield were enough to gain Edward Cullen's attention, but it was Bella who he fell in love with. As soon as he could get past those two things, I was home free. I could deal with the trauma of being ripped away from my family and everything I'd ever known once everything settled down.

And hey, maybe getting crushed by Tyler's van would be the key to snapping me out of this nightmare.

_Now there's an idea_ , I smiled grimly for a moment until the silence settled on me with a leaden weight. My brain had been in overdrive ever since I'd woken up on that plane and the fear was now only beginning to twist around my heart, leaving me breathless. _Maybe this is temporary. Maybe this is all in my head._ But those were empty platitudes. I had no way of knowing if this was permanent.

I blinked back into awareness when I heard the dull roar of voices out in the hallway, as students began to converge.

Mr. Mason was the first to arrive. Plopping my backpack into my chair, I snatched the slip and got him to sign it. I scanned the reading list he gave me as I trudged back to my desk, ignoring the gawking of my fellow classmates.

The day was turning out to be predictable. I jumped up as soon as the bell rang, and left before anyone could talk to me. I wasn't sure I could keep up the pretense of being polite.

In Trig, Mr. Varner made me introduce myself to the class.

"Um, hi guys. I'm Isabella and I'm from Arizona," I smiled awkwardly.

Before I could get the go-ahead from Mr. Varner to sit down, some obnoxious dude asked, "What do you like to do for fun, Isabella?" It was an innocent enough question, but the tone with which he said it caused his peers to snicker.

My smile turned brittle. "I like to go shooting. I'm pretty handy with a gun."

His leer dropped, and I found a seat in the back before Mr. Varner could lecture me about appropriate intro topics.

The curly-haired girl beside me shot me a grin. "Short of telling Vincent to go to hell, nice," she approved.

My lips twitched. "Clearly, he will not be dying of natural causes."

We tried to contain our laughter, but Mr. Varner glared at us anyway. It wasn't until the bell rang, that the smaller girl introduced herself as Jessica Stanley.

"Nice to meet'cha, Jessica," I smiled as I shoved my notebook and pencil into my bag. "If you hadn't already figured it out, I'm Isabella." It was a good distinction to make. I wasn't Bella, but for the time being, I could be Isabella.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Trust me. Everyone is very aware of the fact."

We found out we both had Spanish next period and walked together to class, chattering about inane topics―class schedules, teachers, and a who's who synopsis.

Of course, our gossiping spilled over into the class lecture, and the moment Señora Goff called me out, I forgot for a split second that I was supposed to be impersonating a white girl.

" _Señorita Swan, ¿hay algo que le gustaría compartir con la clase?_ "

" _No, Señora Goff. Mis disculpas,_ " I replied, without a hint of an accent. She appeared taken aback, but accepted my apology with a simple nod before continuing her lecture. Jessica gaped at me for a few seconds and didn't turn back to her notes until I pointedly ignored her.

As soon as class ended, Jessica pounced on me. "Oh my gosh, Isabella, you've got to tutor me!" she begged, expression morphing into a cute, puppy-dog gaze that I was sure was very effective on her dad.

"Ehh," I shrugged, "I'll think about it."

She pouted, but then, going by my grin, assumed I would probably tutor her regardless. "Aww, don't tease me!"

"Only if you lead the way to the cafeteria," I said, swinging my bag over my shoulder.

Immediately, Jessica picked up her chatter from where she'd left off.

"Ugh, Jess, stop," I complained. "It's hard to form an opinion when I don't even know these people."

She laughed. "Okay, okay, hurry up." Latching onto my arm, she pulled me through the double doors leading into the lunch room, and towed me over to the end of the line. Jessica preened under all the attention everyone was giving us.

The guy in front of us was craning his neck awkwardly so that he could stare at me.

"Take a picture, buddy. It'll last longer," I huffed and he turned beat red before shuffling along.

Jessica giggled. "You're funny!"

"Yep. Hilarious," I drawled, digging through my backpack in search of Bella's wallet. I found a couple of one's and five's.

_If this is as permanent as I suspect, I'll have to steal your sock money. Sorry Bella._

We moved along at a swift pace, and soon enough, Jessica took the job of introducing me to everyone at her table. It was odd, sitting with people I viewed as storybook characters. There was Angela Weber―tall, pretty, shy. Lauren Mallory―haughty, and with the looks to justify it. And even a few new names and faces―June Richardson, Ashley Dowling, Samantha Wells, Lee Stephens, and Austin Marks.

I was dipping a fry into my ketchup when Jessica suddenly jabbed me in the gut with her elbow. "Ouch! Watch it, Jessica," I grumbled as I rubbed my stomach, "Your elbows are sharp."

"Isabella, look. Wait―don't be so obvious!"

I rolled my eyes, but tried to be more discrete as my gaze followed the direction she'd nodded her head towards. My eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets.

"I know!" she giggled. "Those are the ones I told you about earlier. The Cullen's and the Hale's."

"Oh. The rich kids," I repeated what she'd said. Although I hadn't paid much attention. Jessica would never know I had an uncomfortable amount of information on the group of vampires.

I snatched my gaze away before I could burn holes into their faces. They were so achingly beautiful, I knew I could stare at them for hours. Thankfully, Jessica dropped the subject after that. I'm pretty sure she'd only brought it up, just to get a good look at my face when I did see them.

Angela was nice enough to walk me to Biology II. As soon as I walked by Edward Cullen's table, my brain went into overdrive.

_Gotta come up with an excuse…!_

Mr. Banner signed the slip and waved me off without much fanfare. But I had sat on the stool, enduring Cullen's black, menacing gaze, for exactly one second before I stood back up. _Gee, never thought I'd regret reading Midnight Sun._

"Is something the matter, Miss Swan?" Mr. Banner asked without looking up from a stack of graded worksheets.

"Um, I'm not feeling too good, Mr. Banner. Could I please visit the nurse's office?"

It only took the sight of my pale, scared stiff face for him to agree. As soon as he handed me a permission slip, I ducked out of the classroom, and assuming the nurse's office would be in the main office, I hurried in that direction, clutching the strap of my bag with a white-knuckle grip.

_Please don't come after me. Please don't come after me_ , I prayed.

And to my relief, he didn't.

* * *

I leaned closer, squinting my eyes.

"Um, Bells? You okay?" I startled slightly at the sound of Charlie's voice. From the sight of his uniform, I assumed he'd only just arrived. He was peeking into the bathroom, where I'd left the door wide open.

I turned back to the mirror, leaned closer and poked the skin beneath my eye. "Dunno. My face looks funny," was the best I could come up with. Really, I was cataloging the differences in my face―similar skin tone, nose shape, and eye color; thinner lips, different eye shape, and a slimmer face.

_My cheeks are gone_ , I mentally sighed and gazed down, _as are my boobs_.

Catching Charlie's look of concern, I changed the subject. "So, what should we do for dinner?" I asked, grabbing a hair brush off the counter and gently brushed through the tangles that formed throughout the day. Long and dark (like my old hair), and straight (I could do without the curls. Not the best in such a wet climate.)

"I was thinking we could go down to the diner," Charlie offered.

"Eh. It's been kind of a long day. Think we could just order in?" I sighed, setting the brush back down.

"Listen Bells, I know―"

"Don't worry, chief," I grimaced. "I know I was acting funny yesterday. I don't hate it here. I was just stressed out about the change, and I'm no good with change. But it actually wasn't as bad as I thought―I made a couple of friends today." I smiled.

Charlie was both taken aback and relieved. "That's great, Bells! How about I order some pizza and you can tell me all about it while we eat?"

I grinned. "Sure thing!"

_One day down. Fuck if I know how many I have left here._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do y'all think of my OC? She's a bit of a spaz, but hopefully she's likable enough. Please, let me know your thoughts on this first chapter!


	2. Interview with a Vampire

Edward Cullen returned the following Monday and I almost decided to ditch. I was totally a coward, and Bella's face only gave me so much immunity. The chances of me putting my foot in my mouth, were about the same as Rosalie hating my guts. In fact, I was pretty sure that after the stunt Edward pulled, she already did. I was basically fated to blurt out the first, dumbass thought that came to mind. _Just breathe. You can totally do this. Just answer his stupid, invasive questions and do NOT piss him off._

"Isabella, come on! Stop dragging your feet. We're going to be late!"

"Sorry, Ange," I pouted, reluctantly picking up my pace and hurrying after her. We made it just in time for the bell to ring. I slid onto my stool without looking in Cullen's direction.

"Hello," he greeted me quietly, and I held back a resigned sigh. Reluctantly, I turned to face him, and he continued, "My name is Edward Cullen. I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Isabella Swan."

"That's me," I grimaced and turned to face forward again. I had been startled to see how young he appeared. Nothing at all like Robert Pattinson―Edward was clearly seventeen. Even trying to pass off as being in his 20's would be a stretch, despite his height. He had a softness to his face that belied his age. I found it sad to see that he was never able to mature past that.

If he was offended by my clear dismissal, he didn't say anything. His opportunity to continue the conversation would present itself soon enough.

The tardy bell rang and Mr. Banner jumped into the lab instructions. I listened carefully, praying that all my studying in order to prepare for this lab had paid off. Unlike Bella, I had no talent for biology. The fact that I had to take Biology II (and as Edward had already proved, couldn't switch to anything else), was a bit of a nightmare for me.

_What I wouldn't give to take physics._

"Ladies first, partner?" Edward asked, pulling me from my thoughts. I refrained from jokingly pushing the microscope in his direction in mock agreement.

"Sure thing," I muttered, snapping the first slide into place. Tugging the microscope closer, I leaned in and squinted. "Hmm… I wanna say it's prophase, but you'll have to double check," I said, straightening up.

"Of course," he shot me a dazzling smile that had me blinking in confusion. _Oh. So that's what vampire allurement is like in full effect. Shit._

"It's prophase," Edward assured me with another charming grin, before writing it down on our worksheet and switching out the slides. "Anaphase," he murmured.

I didn't challenge him. The less interaction, the better. As soon as he wrote it down, he switched out the slides again and pushed the microscope towards me. Leaning over again, I squinted at the cell for about half a minute, before deciding, "Interphase."

He double checked it, without prompting this time, before writing it down. Again, he identified the next slide as metaphase. We didn't bother checking the last slide. If we were right, process of elimination would narrow it down to telophase.

We sat in a strained silence. I could feel him staring at me, but I avoided his gaze. I didn't want to get caught in his predatory charms―it was honestly terrifying, knowing as much as I did.

"So, Edward, didn't you think Isabella should get a chance with the microscope?" Mr. Banner asked.

I frowned, but before I could correct him, Edward admitted, "She identified three of the five." Okay, that wasn't true. We hadn't even looked at the last one. But contradicting him wouldn't help my case.

Mr. Banner turned to me with a skeptical expression that had me bristling. "Have you done this lab before?"

"No," I replied with a challenging tilt of my chin. _I study my ass off and this is the response I get? Ugh._

He seemed a little taken aback, but conceded with a nod. "Well, I guess it's good you two are lab partners," he settled on a diplomatic reply, before walking off to check on the rest of our classmates.

Beside me, Edward chuckled. When I didn't reward him with a response, he said, "It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?"

"Sure," I shrugged, still staring down at my notebook.

He paused for a second and then he said, "You don't seem particularly devastated."

 _Wow. He's really pushing this, huh? Stupid mental shield._ "It's just snow," I shrugged again. _Maybe I should just talk to him._

With a resigned sigh, I finally turned to look at him. "You're really pushing this weather subject, huh?"

"I guess?" he seemed slightly confused, as though just realizing that the talk of weather wasn't all that engaging. At least for me. He must've picked up on the fact that everyone else had been happy enough to complain about it.

"Look, if there's something you want to know, just ask," I said bluntly, and turned back to my notebook. I flipped to an empty page and started on a to-do list of homework assignments I needed to complete that night.

Edward didn't look a gift horse in the mouth and immediately asked, "Why did you come here?"

My eyebrows shot up. "To biology? I didn't get much say in my schedule," I huffed.

"I meant to Forks," he said tersely.

"Oh," I paused, pen coming to halt. I then rattled off Bella's story, "Mom got remarried. Mom wanted to travel with her husband. So, I left."

"That…doesn't seem fair," he admitted, voice sympathetic.

"And?" I replied, not really looking for an answer. I was trying to come up with ideas on what to write for my essay for English. "Does my being here really inconvenience you so much?"

_Ahh! Why did I say that?! I knew it! Stupid foot in the mouth, just like always._

But miracle of miracles, my accurate "assumption" immediately shut him up. I spent the rest of the period brainstorming topics for my essay on Wuthering Heights and wondering if I could buy an extra lock for my window.

As soon as the bell rang, Edward was out of the classroom like a bat from hell. Mike sidled up to me as I packed away my notebook at a more sedate pace. "That was awful," he groaned. "They all look exactly the same. You're lucky you had Cullen for a partner."

I scowled and swung the strap of my bag over my shoulder. "You're saying I'm incapable?"

"W-what? No!" he immediately denied. "Of course not!"

"That's what I thought."

Regardless, Mike followed after me like a puppy. Unlike with Bella, he seemed more intimidated by me, but he was crushing all the same. Poor guy.

* * *

I almost didn't show up to school when I woke up to an icy wonderland outside Bella's house the next morning. But in the end, guilt won over. If I didn't go, would someone else get crushed by Tyler's van? On the bright side, if I did die, I might wake up as Hermione this time! So, I pulled on the warmest sweater I could find and finished getting ready, before dragging my feet out to the truck.

"Well," I sighed, climbing into the driver's seat, "Like Dumbledore said: 'To the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.'"

It all happened rather quickly. I had carefully stepped onto the icy grounds of the high school parking lot and slammed my door shut, when the screeching of tires resounded against the ice. A blue van was skidding in my direction, tires locked and squealing against the breaks. It spun wildly, getting closer and closer. I clutched the handle of my car door, feet sliding across the ice and preventing me from jumping out of the way.

But miraculously, I was slammed from my side, head thudding against the iced asphalt. I remained pinned to the ground while above me, the metal frame of the van bent and morphed around the bed of my truck like play-doh, tires still squealing and the crunch of metal resounding in my ringing ears. The van continued sliding towards me, but a pair of hands shot out and brought it to a final halt less than a foot from my face, metal distorted where the hands had shoved it away, the van teetering back on its side.

I wasn't prepared to suddenly be dragged, legs scraping against the ice, right before the airborne tires of the van could slam back down, ice crunching where my legs had just been, windows bursting into a shower of glass.

For one, tense second, an eerie silence settled over the lot. And then somebody screamed, prompting a cacophony of terrified shouting.

"Isabella?! Are you alright?"

My eyes swiveled up and met the distressed gaze of Edward Cullen.

I swallowed thickly, lips trembling. "I...I'm fine. Thanks for the save," I gasped, before shutting my eyes in order to keep tears from falling.

 _Shit. Okay, this is it. Just don't question what he did, and deny, deny, deny, you saw anything._ I swallowed again, thinking that it had only been two months ago that I had gotten into a different car crash. Except my best friend had been in the passenger seat. And though we'd both been able to walk away from my wrecked car, it had been just as terrifying.

"You're welcome," Edward finally replied.

I didn't say anything. I just kept my position on the ground, head throbbing, waiting for the ambulance I was sure someone had already called. _I can't believe he really saved me...I'm glad. I want to go home, but getting crushed by Tyler's van is not the way to do it._

"Are you sure you're okay?" Edward asked again. "You hit your head pretty hard."

Above us, the shouting continued. "Get Tyler out of the van!" someone cried.

"It hurts," I admitted with a wince, "But I don't think it's anything serious."

"Do you think you can sit up?" he asked.

And I suddenly realized that the vampire who thirsted for my blood, was pressed closely against me, holding me in an iron grip. "Right," I muttered. "Yes. I can sit up." Sliding his arms from around my waist and grasping my elbows, he helped pull me up, until I could sit in the small space between Tyler's van and Bella's truck. "Thanks," I whispered, blinking back tears and wrapping my arms around my torso, suddenly realizing how frigidly cold it was, ice pressing against the thin fabric of my jeans.

I avoided his concerned gaze, instead listening to the teachers and EMTs around us as they struggled to move the van far enough to bring in the stretchers. Although I didn't think I needed one, I also wasn't in the right state of mind to traverse the ice-coated parking lot. I closed my eyes, avoiding the crying faces around me, hoping the day would end already.

* * *

Once again, I found myself at the center of attention. It was slightly exhausting keeping up with everyone's concern, but I was very touched. Tyler was inconsolable. Which, admittedly, was starting to get old. I was the one who almost got crushed to death―why did I have to be the one to constantly reassure him?

But I'd already expected all of this. What I hadn't expected was Edward's attention...okay, attention was probably a bit of a strong word. I'd looked forward to the silent treatment, but instead he went out of his way to talk to me in class. I'd eventually guessed that my lack of scrutiny had lowered his guard, and now he was back, trying to pick at my brain. I couldn't imagine why. I thought my gossiping with Jessica would've shown him that I was as vapid as any typical teenage girl.

_Shame on me. I'm technically in my mid-twenties._

"Isabella?"

"Huh?" I glanced up, realizing that Tyler's chattering had followed me from the lunch room. "Sorry, what was that?"

If my lack of attention annoyed Tyler, he didn't say so. Instead, he repeated, "How about I take you out tomorrow?"

I snorted. "Tyler. I'm sorry. But I'm pretty sure the chief will not be letting me go anywhere with you." It was harsh, but I couldn't imagine Charlie being okay with this after what Tyler had done. He wasn't my dad, but he had enough similarities to my own dad, that I figured Teenage Rebellion Part 2 was unnecessary. God knows I'd caused my own dad enough grief.

Tyler only seemed abashed. "Don't it sweat it. I promise, I'll come up with something really good!" he grinned at me, finally splitting off once I reached my bio class. It was Friday, and I was tempted to get the weekend started early, if only to avoid Edward's small talk. But I knew it would only bring more attention to myself.

"Good afternoon, Isabella," he greeted me as soon as I dumped my bag atop our shared lab table.

"'Sup," I said, hopping onto the stool. We were both early, so I pulled my trig notebook out and began working on the problems Mr. Varner had assigned.

_Ah, trig―the only trustworthy thing in this fucked up life._

"What are you thinking?"

This had become Edward's staple question this past week. I was usually honest―he always caught me with the most inane thoughts running through my head. "Math," I said blandly. But I was never elaborate. I was hoping I could eventually bore him to death (figuratively).

I saw his lips twitch upwards from my peripherals. Around us, students begin to fill the room, chattering loudly.

"Hey, Isabella!" Mike called as soon as he bounded into the room. I shot him a smile and began switching out my trig notebook, for my bio one.

"Mike, you act you didn't just see me at lunch," I said, dumping my backpack by my stool and leaning against the table, chin resting on my palm.

"I didn't get to sit next to you," he pouted, "You're too popular for me."

I snorted a laugh. "High school popularity. The pinnacle of all my ambitions."

_It's exhausting is what it is._

Mike grinned. "You're not too shabby at it. You could do with some pointers though," he teased.

Mike wasn't all bad―when he wasn't asking me out on dates.

"Pointers from a guy who wasn't even popular enough to snag a seat next to me?" I mocked, tilting up my chin in that haughty way I'd seen Lauren do. "Pass."

He rolled his eyes. And then, like usual, switched the subject on me. "Uh, listen, Isabella. Tomorrow's Saturday, and I was wondering if―"

I shot a hand up. "Let me stop you right there. I actually already have plans with Jessica. _But_ , I was wondering if you could wait for me after our PE class. There's something I'd like to talk to you about."

His resulting grin was face-splitting. I squashed down my guilt, knowing it was just best to be blunt with him and Tyler. Neither had taken a hint all week.

Mr. Banner was calling the class to order, so he only whispered a quick, "Definitely!" before hurrying to his seat.

After a short lecture, Mr. Banner began passing out a thick study guide, allowing us to get started in order to prepare for our exam on Tuesday.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Edward's grouchy face. It wasn't that usual frustrated look he got when I moved around too much, making it more difficult for him to handle my scent. He just looked outright irritated.

"What's the matter with you now?" My guard around Edward had been dropping for the past few days, as had my filter.

He was taken aback, and then his expression became thoughtful. "There's something I'm having trouble understanding," he admitted. I finished jotting down my name, before turning to him, facing him for the first time since he'd saved my life.

"I have a feeling this has nothing to do with our study guide," I said dryly, struggling to keep my expression neutral. How do you stare into the face of a beautiful boy and not giggle like a complete ditz?

"No," he conceded ruefully, and then admitted, "I noticed you are very friendly with everyone around here. But you seem to have a particular aversion towards me."

His candid tone took me by surprise and I struggled for a moment, wondering how to approach this. Finally, I said, "You're a very reserved person. I didn't realize you were trying to be friends with me." The shield was both a blessing and a curse. It meant I wasn't getting killed for knowing the Cullen's secret, but it also meant I had know-it-all Edward constantly at my back. I still couldn't imagine why. I hadn't made the fact that I was as obnoxious as Jessica a secret at all.

Edward chuckled, face sheepish, a hand ruffling his hair. He almost seemed human in that moment. I accidentally met his golden gaze again, long enough to become dazed this time. "I never did thank you," I blurted unintentionally. I had to tear away my eyes in order to gather my scattered thoughts. I cleared my throat, embarrassed, and confessed, only meeting his gaze from my peripherals, "About the accident on Tuesday. Thank you for saving my life." I had expected his avoidance―a proper thank you hadn't occurred to me. And I had been slightly afraid that what I'd seen might come into question; he obviously hadn't been standing anywhere near me.

His smile was breathtaking and I was relieved that I'd lowered my gaze in time. "You're welcome," he murmured.

Thankfully, he didn't resume his inquiries on our "budding friendship" and we spent the rest of class in a companionable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who commented, bookmarked, subscribed, and gave a kudos! Y'all made me so happy I got this chapter done quicker than intended! x) I hope y'all liked the chapter. I did my best to cover the rest of canon quickly. So, next chapter we'll be veering off, since I'm not doing the time skip all the way to March. Anything goes, so let me know if there's anything in particular you'd like to see. I don't make any promises, but I'm certainly open to ideas! :)
> 
> What do you imagine is going through Edward's head as of now? Poor guy doesn't know he's the one being duped, lol.


	3. Jessica Stanley: Gossipmonger or Journalist-to-be?

The loud beeping of Jessica's horn alerted me to her presence outside. "That's for me! Bye, chief," I shouted from the hall, swinging Bella's purse over my shoulder and her parka across my arm. Flinging the front door shut behind me, I hurried across the driveway and jumped into Jessica's warm car.

"Okay," Jessica squealed as soon we took off, "You _have_ to tell me everything!"

I blinked. "Um, maybe elaborate on that Jess?"

"Put your seatbelt on," she ordered, before grinning like an idiot again. "Okay, you know Samantha Wells is dating Lee Stephens, right?"

"Of course," I answered, although the news only sounded vaguely familiar. Jessica had probably mentioned it before. "So?" I prompted her as soon as my belt clicked into place.

" _So_ , I heard from Samantha that Lee is apparently in your biology class," she hinted.

I sighed when I realized she wanted me to guess. "Okay? Biology with Mr. Banner isn't exactly worthy of gossip."

Jessica shot me a betrayed look. "You're kidding," she pouted. "You mean you really weren't going to tell me?"

"Um, tell you what?" I asked nervously. _Don't tell me this has to do with Edward Cullen. Ugh, of course someone noticed._

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but according to Samantha, Lee says that _Edward Cullen_ has been getting cozy with you."

My lips twitched and then I couldn't help but burst into raucous laughter.

After a minute or so, Jessica huffed, " _Okay_! You can stop any time now."

"S-sorry," I stammered, wiping the tears from my eyes. "Seriously, Jess? 'Cozy?' That's the dumbest rumor you've told me yet. And you've told me quite a few."

"Samantha's a pretty good source. So there _is_ something there," she insisted.

"Source? Okay, Miss Journalist," I teased her, "I guess I could tell you the truth behind my alleged affair…"

Jessica smacked my arm, simultaneously keeping her eyes on the highway. "Ha ha. You're hilarious."

"Thanks! As for Edward Cullen...well, he's my lab partner. There's not much to it," I shrugged. _Except he's a vampire and he vants to suck my blood!_

"Aww, come on," she pouted. "After he so heroically saved your life? There's gotta be more to it than that."

I weighed my options. I could tell Jessica, but with the danger of her telling the rest of the school. Or she could hound me for the rest of our day trip out to Port Angeles. I grimaced. "I don't know, Jessica. You're lousy at keeping secrets."

Her eyes sparkled. "There's a _secret_?!"

"You are _impossible_ ," I grumbled, shoving her slightly (not enough to distract her. I could do without yet another car accident.)

Jessica snickered, but quieted down as soon as she noticed the glare I was shooting her. "Okay, okay," she cleared her throat, although she was unable to completely drop her grin. "I'm sorry, Isabella. I promise that whatever you tell me in this car, will remain between _only_ the two of us." She held up her pinky.

I squinted at it suspiciously, before hooking my pinky around her own. "So. You want to know the truth about Edward Cullen?"

"Spit it out, already!"

I shrugged. "Truth is, Edward's an awkward nerd."

" _What_?!" she shrieked, smacking my arm again. " _That_ was the 'secret?' And what do you mean that the most gorgeous boy in school is an awkward nerd?" Jessica scoffed.

"It's not a secret, perse," I pursed my lip. "I just don't want to accidentally spread mean rumors about Edward. He's a little weird, but he doesn't deserve that."

"Huh," Jess nodded. "He can be odd. He makes the weirdest facial expressions every time I'm checking him out."

"Probably projecting your thoughts a little too loudly," I snickered. _Poor Jessica._

"Maybe," she smiled sheepishly. "As for the rest…?"

I rolled my eyes. "Lee's an idiot. Cozy? It's literally just Edward's odd attempt at making small talk. He's not very good at it."

"Small talk? What does Edward's small talk sound like?" Jessica shot me a suggestive smile before swiveling her eyes back to the road.

"Jessica Stanely, get that look off your face!" Her affronted expression was a good enough change, so I continued, "Nothing interesting. I said he wasn't very good at it. Mostly just class stuff. He had been asking me how I was doing, but who hasn't?"

"Oh yeah," she turned quick enough to throw a sympathetic grimace in my direction. "That was rough. I know you've told everyone you're fine. Are you really?"

"Yeah," I sighed, "It was terrifying, I'm not gonna lie. But Edward did save my life. I'm okay. It's probably the only reason he's been chatting with me lately. He's nice." _When he's not grimacing like I stink._

"Uh," Jessica's face twisted in disbelief. "Sorry to break it to you, but Edward does _not_ do nice. Know-it-all asshole would be a more apt description. At least where the rest of us are concerned."

"And you still check him out? You have no shame!" I laughed.

Her cheeks turned pink. "There's nothing wrong with looking!"

"Whatever you say, Jessica."

She pouted. "So that's it? Edward's an awkward nerd and he sucks at small talk?" _Poor Jess. She looks so disappointed._

I nodded sagely and whispered conspiratorially, "He once tried talking to me about the weather."

"What?" she laughed.

"Admittedly, it was the day when it stopped snowing half-way through, so technically everyone was talking about the weather," I shrugged sheepishly.

"Tell me more," she urged, even though I'd already made it clear it hadn't been at all interesting. And then I remembered yesterday.

"Uh, okay. There may have been something yesterday," I admitted reluctantly. Her expression turned eager, so I continued before she could bite my head off, "He implied that he would like to be friends with me."

Jessica squealed so loudly I had to slap my palms over my ears. "Damn it, Jess. If this is how you're going to react, I'm telling you squat."

"Sorry, sorry," she waved it off, grinning like a lunatic. "You don't understand, Isabella! Do you _know_ how many girls he rejected within the first week of our freshman year? He wouldn't give _anyone_ the time of day."

"I can imagine," I said dryly, rudely rummaging through her glove compartment. _Wow, haven't seen one of these in a while._ Pulling out a fat, nylon case of CDs, I began to flip through the sleeves. "Got anything good in here, Stanley?"

"Ooh, that one," Jessica pointed erratically, eyes glued forward. "That new CD by Fall Out Boy."

 _This music is ancient,_ I couldn't help but think as I shoved the CD into her stereo. I twirled the dial until the blasting music lowered to a respectable volume.

"Tell me _exactly_ what he said," she demanded.

I blew out a loud sigh. "Um...give me a sec. Actually, I'm the one who brought it up. I asked him what he was so grouchy about, and he said something about how nice I was to everyone _but_ him."

Jessica gasped. "Isabella, I am disappointed in you. You've been blowing him off this whole week?!"

"You need to learn the meaning of _inside voices_ , Jessica," I complained, but confessed nonetheless, "I guess? I didn't realize that was his intention. I figured he was just curious about the new girl whose life he saved. I expected it would blow over soon enough and he would go back to ignoring me like he did everyone else." Not that Edward had ever really ignored me, except for that first week when he couldn't handle being around me. Which was preferable. I didn't want to be his dinner.

"So?" she demanded, grin still wide. When I could only blink in confusion, she rolled her eyes and asked, "Do you _like_ him?"

I fell into a stunned silence. The idea of _liking_ Edward Cullen had never even occurred to me. I wasn't Bella. Why would he ever give me the time of day, as Jess had so eloquently put it? "I uh...I don't know," I admitted.

"Seriously? He's gorgeous!"

It was my turn to roll my eyes at her. "Obviously. That's not the debate here. Don't be so shallow, Jess."

"I'm not being shallow," she huffed. "But be real. He's beautiful, he's intelligent, and he's the politest seventeen-year-old I've _ever_ met."

"Didn't you just call him a know-it-all asshole a while back?" I laughed. "Edward's a crotchety old man shoved into the body of a seventeen-year-old. Not sure if that's my style."

" _Oh_ ," she hummed. "Has anyone else caught your eye, then?"

"Definitely not." Her look of disbelief had me elaborating, "I like older guys."

_No way am I dating anyone at school. That's just WRONG._

"Like seniors?"

"Uh, no. More like college guys." Not really. I'd already graduated college, but I couldn't just say "adult men." That'd be sure to freak her out.

"Oh I bet they're so much more mature!" she agreed. "But, you'll have to make do with a senior. The spring dance is coming up in a few weeks. We need to get dates!"

I pursed my lips. "I _guess_ ," I reluctantly permitted. _If I'm even stuck here that long._

"Aw, come on!" Jessica urged, "It'll be fun! Plus, it's girls' choice, so you ask whoever you want!"

"I don't mind going alone," I shrugged, "I can just third wheel it with you and your date, or with Angela." Rude. But the better alternative.

"Make me do all the work?" she complained. "Fine. I'll find you a date. You don't have to thank me."

"Only if it's a senior," I threw in a stipulation, knowing there was no stopping her.

"Yeah, yeah," she waved me off, " _Unless_ you end up changing your mind about Edward, of course."

I snorted a laugh. "Me? Ask Edward to the spring dance? That sounds mortifying."

"Don't I know it," she muttered darkly.

I turned to her, lips twitching. "What does _that_ mean?"

Her face turned red. "I, uh, may have been one of those freshman girls that Edward rejected," she mumbled.

"Aww, Jess," I said sympathetically. "That's tough. I'm sorry."

"Not a _great_ way to start off high school," she laughed sheepishly. "But it's in the past now. I won't hold it against you if you change your mind about him."

"Wow. I'm impressed by your generosity. Really."

Jessica flipped her curls back. "You're welcome. Oh, turn it up. This one sounds good."

"As her highness commands," I mocked, before twirling the dial, until the music was blasting around us again.

We were only half-way through the next song when she suddenly announced, "We're here!"

I blew a breath. "Wow. Time sure does fly by when you're being interrogated."

"Shut up. Or I won't treat you to lattes!"

"Jessica Stanley!" I gasped, "You _do_ know the way to my heart."

Fortunately, it didn't take us long to find a parking spot near the shops. Jessica expertly maneuvered in, before dragging me to the walkway. "There's this cute little coffee shop Angela and I always stop by!"

"It's too bad she couldn't join us," I lamented―Angela was super sweet.

"Yeah," Jess shrugged, "I think she had to babysit her little brothers or something."

Once we picked up our lattes, Jessica began to lead me to one of her favorite stores. "Most of the shops are small here. This is one of the better stocked ones," she guided me through the glass doors of a wide clothing store.

"Oh, thank God!" I grinned. "I barely have any clothes. I couldn't bring most of my Arizona gear out here." I gave a small prayer for the death of Bella's sock money. I hadn't taken all of it, but I would have to find a job sooner rather than later.

Jessica and I split up. She was digging through the pile of jeans on display while I ducked further back. I was sifting through sweater dresses on a rack when I noticed other shoppers entering the store from my peripherals. The kind of customers that were impossible to ignore because they were impossibly beautiful. And the penny copper hair was pretty hard to miss from someone that tall. And the tiny creature at his side could only be Alice Cullen.

 _This...doesn't make ANY sense._ I paused, frowning at the deep blue dress in my hands. _Is this a coincidence? Is this an Alice-type coincidence? Am I just being paranoid?_

"That's a nice color, but I don't think that's your size." The remarkably appealing voice was unmistakable. What was more startling was when I turned to look at him and found a pile of clothing in his arms. They'd walked in a mere minute ago. "Alice―my sister. She likes shopping."

"I can tell," I muttered, glancing back and realizing I was in the medium section of the rack―which would have been fine if I were in the right body. Shuffling over, I glanced at the price tag and picked out two of the sweater dresses in a size small. _Yes, this is definitely out of the ordinary. Alice wouldn't come shopping here. I thought she only shopped designer._ I kept my observations to myself. How much longer would I have to endure their scrutiny?

"Are you alright, Isabella? You seem irate," Edward observed, shifting the clothes over to one arm.

 _Don't be a bitch. He's not actually doing anything wrong. This is a free country._ I smoothed my expression over and tucked all my accusations into the corner of my mind. "Sorry, I'm fine," I shook my head, "You should probably be the one who is irritated. Doesn't look like your sister is going easy on you."

I migrated over to a rack bursting with leggings and he shadowed my steps. I couldn't imagine why; it must be excruciating to be in such proximity, much less on a day when he wasn't required to.

"Yes, well it's Alice," he lifted his shoulders helplessly, as though that explained everything. Which, if you were familiar with Alice, it did. Across the store, I made eye contact with Jessica and I mentally cursed. _Perfect. Every word I said to Jessica is fresh in her mind and now Edward will get a front row seat to my thoughts. What did I say about him? Awkward nerd; bad at small talk; a crotchety old man shoved into the body of a seventeen-year-old? Fan-fucking-tastic._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do y'all feel about bestie!Jessica? Don't worry, Edward and Alice shall still be appearing in the next chapter. A huge thank you to everyone who is supporting my story! I'm super stoked! :) But please let me know what you thought of the chapter! I'll update soon :)


	4. Sun of a Beach

If Edward was offended by my conversation with Jessica, he certainly didn't show it. He was rather pleasant up until Alice showed up with another pile of clothes. A rather comical sight considering how tiny she was. "I want all of this too," she announced, dumping her choices atop what Edward was already carrying.

Edward simply released a long suffering sigh. "Is that all then?"

"For now," Alice allowed and abruptly shot me a brilliant smile. "Oh! You must be Isabella! Edward's told me all about you."

"What?" I stared stupidly.

"Alice, quit harassing her. If you're finished here, let's go pay," Edward insisted, balancing the teetering pile of clothes in one arm and using the other one to steer Alice in the direction of the cashier.

Alice was not deterred. "It was nice meeting you, Isabella! I hope we can be friends."

"Um, sure?"

My confusion didn't seem to worry her. She simply beamed again and waved until they reached the register. I turned my back to them, feeling like an idiot. They had been here for less than five minutes. Obviously, it had just been a coincidence. _I'm an idiot._

As soon as they were gone, Jessica sidled up to me, a cute pair of jeans clutched in her hands. "Isabella, did you tell Edward to meet you here?!"

I snorted. "As if. I was just as surprised to see him here."

"Aww, that's too bad," she complained.

Quickly, I distracted her, "Hey, those jeans are adorable. Help me pick some out?"

That did the trick. Jessica and I spent the majority of the morning in that one store, trying on dozens of outfits. Mostly, she helped me pick out a new wardrobe, seeing as I was in urgent need of warmer clothes. So, we piled on the jeans, cute sweaters, and even a new pair of rain boots I was in desperate need of. In the last two weeks, Bella's sneakers had been in a constant state of sogginess.

It was around noon when we piled a dozen shopping bags into Jessica's trunk. "I'm starving! Anything good around here, Stanley?" I asked, gazing down the walkway. But all I could see were a few other boutiques and a bakery. Across the street was a tattoo parlor.

"Yes! The girls and I usually go to this little italian restaurant. It's only a block from here if you don't mind walking."

"It's not too cold. I'll survive," I shrugged, shoving my hands deeper into the pockets of my parka. I followed after Jess once she slammed the trunk shut. The walk to Bella Italia wouldn't have been awful, if it weren't for the fact that Bella had _terrible_ circulation.

As soon as the hostess lead us to a table, I sat and tucked my hands in between my thighs.

Jessica managed to look both concerned and amused. "I think we'll have to do some more shopping after this."

"Huh? What more could I possibly need?" I rubbed my hands together and finally cracked open the menu. I perused it for about half a minute before deciding on a fancy picture of a pasta dish.

Jess looked at me like I was stupid. "Gloves?"

"Oh. Yeah, that would be a good idea," I agreed. "Hey, you mind ordering for me? I really gotta pee."

"Sure. What do you want?"

"This," I pointed, shrugging off my parka and standing up. I didn't bother untangling the strap of my purse from across my torso. It was an emergency.

"Wait! Which one?" Jessica huffed.

"The one in the picture," I pointed again, before ducking around the surrounding tables, making a beeline for the restroom.

Unfortunately, after doing my business, I ran into a little problem.

It was one of those single occupancy bathrooms with a wide, heavy door. You know, the type that would be impossible to not only break down, but was so thickset, any pounding against it would be muted.

"You've got to be shitting me," I hissed, yanking the handle of the door again, but no dice. It was stuck. I was stuck. And poor Jessica probably thought I abandoned her. I struck the door again and pulled back with a wince, the bruising on my knuckles becoming visible. "Ouch," I grumbled, looking around for another escape route. The air vent was too small and I was afraid I might get stuck inside the window if I attempted to climb out. Another minute passed by, even though it felt like a whole eternity, before I made a bad decision.

"Well, I hope you're really as skinny as you look Bella." With a grunt of effort, I managed to unlatch the rusty window. It took all the feeble strength in my noodle arms to slide the lower half of the window up. I squinted at the small opening, wondering if I really would fit. "Fuck it."

Sticking my head through the window, my nose scrunched up in disgust, hit with the stench of piss and rotting food. The window was located right by the dumpster, and further down the alley, across from me, was a homeless man deeply asleep.

I slowly began to climb out, relieved when my shoulders fit through the gap. I pushed myself further out, only to be pulled to an abrupt stop once my hips crossed the pane. I wiggled experimentally, until I realized that it was my purse that had gotten stuck, the strap straining against my chest. "Damn it," I cursed, yanking it off. After that, it only took another shove before I came tumbling out of the window. "Gross!" Jumping up, I quickly dusted myself off. I reached back in and pulled Bella's purse free. "Aha!" I had less than a second to feel accomplished, before I was suddenly stumbling down again, knees jarring against the dirt floor of the alley.

"Huh? H-hey! Get back here!" I shouted, springing to my feet and throwing myself into a sprint, swerving out of the alley and back onto the walkway. Fortunately, it wasn't too busy out, and I could easily keep track of the homeless man from the alley, my purse swinging wildly in his grasp.

"Give that back!" I cried, pushing myself to go faster.

"Isabella?"

 _Ugh, don't just stand there! You're the one with the vampire speed._ I had run by, just as Alice and Edward were walking up from around a corner with piles of shopping bags. I only got a glimpse of their bewildered expressions, before my gaze zeroed in back on the thief. My feet slapped hard against the concrete paths while I mentally cursed Bella's lack of speed and her stupidly short legs. _At least I have better control over her limb coordination._

I cursed again when my purse thief lurched in the direction of the clapboard stairway that lead down to the harbor. I nearly stumbled down the wide steps, but a cold hand grasped my elbow and kept me from nose-diving. I didn't have the energy to give Edward a second thought, and simply continued the chase over the wooden planks, boats moored on one side, and little stalls selling wares on the other.

The thief abruptly turned and veered down the pier. _There's nothing at the end but water._ I suddenly had the dreaded image of him jumping and swimming away with my purse. "Oh no you don't!" I careened forward and launched myself against his back. We tumbled down the length of the pier, grappling for my purse, before I was suddenly yanked back by a steel grip around my waist. "Got it!" I cheered, holding the purse to my chest triumphantly, until my eyes bugged out when I realized I was right at the end of the pier, Edward's grip keeping me from taking a header over the edge.

"Thanks for the save," I grinned up sheepishly at him, my chest heaving as I caught my breath. _Although it would've been unnecessary if you'd just caught him to begin with._

"You're welcome," he replied faintly with a bewildered expression.

Down in the water, the homeless man was spluttering. "You're crazy, lady!" he cursed at me, before swimming away.

Once Edward helped me up, I double checked the contents of my purse. Everything appeared to be in order, if a little jumbled, and a peek in my wallet revealed one hundred dollars still in place. "That's a relief."

When I glanced up, Edward was checking me over. "You're okay?"

"A little banged up, but I'll be fine," I shrugged, securing the strap of my purse across my torso. As we began our trek back to the docks, I wrapped my arms around myself, the frigid, January air seeping into my bones. Without prompting, Edward draped his coat across my shoulders and I simply nodded in thanks. Slipping my arms through the wide sleeves, I didn't bring attention to the icy fabric of his coat, as though it'd been wrapped around a snowman.

At the front of the pier, Alice was waiting, looking comical with the heaps of shopping bags piled at her feet. "You're lucky nothing got ruined!" she scolded Edward as soon as we made it to her side.

"I'm sorry, Alice." If it weren't for the amusement in his eyes, I would've thought his apology to be sincere.

"You should be," Alice pouted, before turning to me with a softer expression. "Are you alright, Isabella?"

"Fit as a fiddle," I beamed. "Nothing like a chase through town to get your blood pumping." _Although probably not a good idea around vampires._

"What happened?" Alice asked as we headed back, Edward taking on the majority of her purchases.

"Well…" I smiled sheepishly, before briefly explaining my mishap with the bathroom door at Bella Italia, my daring escape through the window, and my lapse in judgement when I assumed the homeless man was asleep. "I don't have the best luck," I admitted. _Correction: Bella doesn't have the best luck! Taking her body is one thing, but I could have done without her lousy luck. Ugh._

"You're telling me," Alice laughed, an enchanting sound. "But very impressive! You really caught him!"

I waved my hand in a so-and-so motion. "I would've taken a dive if it weren't for Edward."

"He's useful for some things," Alice agreed.

"You should not be bad mouthing the person carrying your bags," Edward muttered from behind us, although he didn't sound all that offended.

Alice shot him a smile full of blindingly white teeth. "You know I'm teasing, brother."

"I should get going. Jessica's probably worried," I said as we reached Edward's Volvo, parked across the street from the restaurant. "Thanks again for the help, Edward!"

The Cullen's waved at me while I crossed the street. Although it felt like an eternity, I had probably only been gone for a maximum of twenty minutes. The hostess shot me an odd look when she saw me entering again and Jessica was looking in the direction of the bathrooms with worry, leaving her food untouched.

As I sat down, Jessica demanded, "Where have you been?!" Her eyes suddenly bugged out. "Is that _Edward's_ coat?"

"Oh. I forgot to give it back," I muttered with a downward glance. Jessica was bursting with questions. "Eat your food and I'll tell you everything."

Needless to say, Jessica was a very enthusiastic listener.

* * *

Monday morning was cloudy but rainless. I sat on the bed of my truck, reviewing my notes for biology. The horrible part about this subject was the gross amount of memorization involved. The exam wasn't until tomorrow, but I'd spent all day with Jessica on Saturday, and Sunday was my lazy day. I was muttering under my breath, trying to force the words to stick, when Jessica suddenly jumped up and sat beside me with an excited squeal, rocking the bed of the truck.

"Now I'm not going to get anything done," I sighed, stuffing my notebook back into my backpack.

Jessica ignored my grumblings and sang, "Guess who called me last night?"

"No idea. But tell me about it?" I leaned back, hands splayed flat behind me, my new gloves keeping my fingers warm.

"It was Mike!" she blurted, nearly tripping over her words, "He was so sweet! And he asked me out! We're going on a date this Friday!"

"That's great!" I cheered, relieved that my words had gotten through to Mike. Although he'd been pretty dejected when I'd last seen him on Friday, he hadn't immediately shot the idea of Jessica down. "It was about time!"

"Ugh, I know!" Jess laughed. "But it's okay. It's totally worth it!"

I grinned. "What are you going to wear?"

This set Jessica off again, until she paused in the middle of describing her black booties. "Speaking of outfits! I brought my camera! We should take some pictures today!"

Jessica had bugged me until I agreed to match outfits with her today. "Sure, if you'd like," I nodded.

"Isabella!"

Jessica and I turned to see Conner and Austin exiting the car beside us. "Is it true you were held at gunpoint?"

"What?" I spluttered, laughing nervously.

"We heard you and Jessica were robbed in Port Angeles," Conner clarified.

I swiveled my eyes to Jessica. "Uh, I told Lauren and Angela what happened," she admitted sheepishly, "But nothing about guns or being robbed!"

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the guys. "No, that's not what happened." I ignored their expectant gazes and hopped off the bed of my truck. "If you're really that curious, I'm sure Jess won't mind repeating herself." I swung my backpack strap over my shoulder and grasped the handle of the parchment bag containing Edward's coat.

Jessica jumped off as well and I flung the tailgate of the truck shut. "Sorry?" she laughed sheepishly.

"I don't care," I shrugged, "But have fun repeating yourself, because I'm not saying anything."

"I don't mind," she grinned.

Leaving the parking lot behind, we split off. On my way to my locker, I received similar questions. Small town gossip was ridiculous, but I didn't lose my temper and instead directed all questions to Jessica. Surely she'd enjoy the attention.

I normally didn't use my locker, but my biology textbook would be necessary today if I wanted to double check my notes. My trig textbook had made a permanent home in Bella's room, with the amount of homework Mr. Varner assigned every day. To my surprise, I found Alice standing by my locker. "Hey Alice. What's up?" I asked, twirling the dial until it landed on the correct combination. "You want to hand this off to Edward for me?"

Alice waved off the offered bag. "No. You'll see him later anyway. I just wanted to let you know you look super cute today!"

I glanced down at my new clothes―the blue sweater dress, scarf, dark leggings, boots, and my new coat. "Thanks so much!" I beamed. "I've been freezing these past two weeks, so it was kind of necessary."

"I really enjoy shopping," Alice continued enthusiastically, "I'd love it if we could go together some time!"

My eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Um, sure." _Why are they being so friendly?_

"Great!" Alice cheered and skipped off. "See you later, Isabella!"

"Right…" I turned back, storing the bag with Edward's coat in my locker, ignoring the curious looks Alice's presence had incited.

"Isabella, is it true you used martial arts to thrash the guy who kidnapped Jessica?"

I grimaced and slammed my locker door shut with a resounding bang. Today was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> And no worries, no more time skips! This shall pick up right where I left off, and that should be the pattern from now on. The beginning was only rushed because I didn't want to rehash canon. And thank you for your continued support! It's definitely an incentive to keep writing x)


	5. Lie Low, Hit the Books, and Google Your Catch-22

It was about half-way through lunch that Angela succeeded in sneaking me out of the cafeteria. Jessica was still in the midst of clearing up all the ridiculous rumors and she was thriving under the attention. I, on the other hand, was mortified knowing the Cullen's could hear every single word, no matter how hushed.

"Thanks Ange!" I sighed as we stepped into our empty bio class. "You were very aptly named. A true angel!"

"Thanks, Isabella," Angela smiled. "Although I've yet to notice eyes covering my body."

I hopped up on the stool beside her at her lab table. "I'll let you know if that changes! How was your weekend?" I took out my biology notebook and textbook as I had been intermittently doing all morning. I knew I'd be cramming until lunch tomorrow. This subject was the worst.

"My parents were out all weekend at a pastoral conference in Seattle," she explained, taking out her study guide, "So I was watching my little brothers."

"Oh, Jess mentioned them. How old are they?" I quietly listened as Angela told me about the twins. My heart ached. I missed my brother.

"Isabella? Are you okay?"

I glanced away from my notebook long enough to meet Angela's concerned gaze. "Sorry. I guess listening to you talk about your family made me homesick."

Her smile was sympathetic. "I bet. Forks must be very different."

"It certainly wasn't what I expected," I laughed nervously, "I'm glad I met you guys though."

"We're glad we met you too! Jessica especially," Angela laughed, "I don't think I've ever seen anyone so attuned to her."

"Guess it takes one to know one," I grinned, "Port Angeles was fun, but I hope we can make a trip out to Seattle!"

"Oh no. Who knows what kind of trouble you'd get into." Angela appeared genuinely concerned for a second before her expression brightened again. "Actually, we have the field trip next week. I think on Tuesday."

"Field trip?" That sounded vaguely familiar. Jessica had probably mentioned it at some point.

"Out in Seattle to the Burke Museum," she nodded. "They should be officially announcing it soon. Probably tomorrow, since we'll need to get permission slips signed. The whole junior class is going!"

I snorted. "What? All ten of us?"

Angela giggled. "Close. I think it's more like eighty-five."

"Mind blowing," I muttered dryly, turning back to my notes. "Hey, you want to test me on this?"

We spent the remainder of our lunch period that way. I finally stood when Angela's lab partner, a guy named Rob, arrived along with the rest of our classmates. "Don't look so glum. You're going to do great!" she said.

"I better," I huffed, "Or I'm going to be so mad."

I gathered my things and trudged over to Edward's side. "You mind quizzing me?" I asked. I figured as long as he was playing nice, I could take advantage of his genius brain.

"If you'd like," he tilted his head in a nod, not looking as pained as he normally did. Perhaps he was more accustomed to my scent?

I didn't dwell on the thought and instead dumped all my stuff atop our shared table. "Perhaps it'd be best to put aside your notes. You won't have access during the exam," Edward suggested.

I frowned and grumbled, "I _guess_."

"I'm sure you'll hardly need anything. You've been studying all day."

 _Uh, how does he know that?_ But like with everything to do with Edward, I didn't question it. Regardless, I opened my notebook to a blank page, knowing I'd need to jot whatever I couldn't remember at the top of my head to review later. The textbook, study guide, and any loose worksheets were all shoved into my backpack.

Of course, Edward didn't even consult his own notes. He shot questions at me from the top of his head.

"When does crossing over occur during meiosis?"

"Uh, prophase I."

"Assuming that flower color is controlled by a single gene, what's most likely true of the allele for red flowers and white flowers?"

"...The allele for red flowers is dominant to the allele for white flowers."

"A black sheep is bred with a white sheep. All of their offspring have a phenotype of gray coats. What is the most likely pattern of inheritance for coat color in sheep?"

"Incomplete dominance…?"

"Which type of inheritance most likely explains the relationship between the two alleles?"

"Codominance?"

"In which phase of meiosis do homologue pairs pull apart and move to opposite ends of the cell?"

"Anaphase I."

And so on and so forth. I was thankful Mr. Banner allowed us a study period because Edward tested me so thoroughly, my brain began to hurt twenty minutes in.

"Who provided the first strong confirmation of the chromosome theory?"

"Um, Thomas Morgan. Could we take a break?"

"Oh. Of course," Edward agreed.

"Thanks!" I flashed him a grin and with permission from Mr. Banner, was excused to go to the bathroom. I didn't. Instead, I veered off in the direction of my locker and grabbed the bag containing Edward's coat, which I'd forgotten to pick up during lunch hour. Mr. Banner was too busy with a couple of students to notice my quick return.

"Sorry, I forgot to give this back on Saturday," I said, handing the bag off to Edward.

His smile was impish. "You needed it more than I did."

"Clearly." _Either he thinks I'm the most oblivious idiot on earth or he's not as subtle as he thinks he is._

"Ready?"

I grimaced, rubbing my temple and sighed. "Yeah, I'm ready."

Edward's rapid quizzing began and I struggled to keep up

* * *

"Jessica, shut up," I grumbled. The text blurred before my eyes and I had to blink a few times before it came into focus again. "Hey, what time is it?"

"Hm, it's nine. Still pretty early," she said from her splayed position on her fluffy rug.

I yawned. "I've been studying all day. I think I'll call it a night."

"Yes! So tell me what happened," she begged, propping herself up on her elbows.

I rubbed my eyes and slammed my textbook shut. "With what?"

"You gave Edward his coat back!" she reminded me.

"Yeah? So?" Instead of packing up my stuff like I should have, I slumped down next to Jessica, sinking into the fleecy softness with a sleepy sigh.

"What did he say?" Jess continued to prod at me.

"Huh? Nothing really. He spent the whole class quizzing me in preparation for the exam tomorrow," I explained around another yawn. My eyes slid shut.

"Aww, he was helping you study? That's so sweet," Jessica gasped.

"I guess? I wouldn't call chromosomal basis romantic," I snorted

Jess groaned in frustration. "Why must you be so difficult, Isabella? He _obviously_ likes you!"

I opened my eyes long enough to grin at her. "Quit being such a romantic. I've known the guy for like, a week." _Sorry Jess. Can't explain anything about vampires and singers and mental shields. It's so dumb._

"You are ruining all my hopes and dreams," she cried.

"And what are your hopes and dreams?"

She sat up, hands waving excitedly. "That you, me, Angela, and Lauren will all have boyfriends by next month! And we'll go to the spring dance! And then prom! And summer plans too! It'll be perfect!"

"I guess that's not a terrible dream. Albeit, pretty short-lived," I giggled. "It doesn't have to be Edward though." _Actually, I'd prefer it not to be a high school boy. Edward's technically the oldest one...or is that Jasper? Are those my only options? High school kids or vampires?_

"I still say he likes you," she grumbled and then grinned again. "Valentine's day is in two weeks! We should totally set everyone up!"

I nodded. "Yeah. Angela likes that Ben kid right?"

"Yes!" Jess squealed. "That's perfect!"

I grimaced. "I'll have to talk to Tyler though. He hasn't asked me out since last week, but Lauren's bound to get fed up sooner or later."

Jessica matched my expression. "Yeah, you should. I get it, he almost killed you. Doesn't mean he has to marry you to make up for it."

I rolled my eyes. "You're telling me."

"Face it, Isabella, everyone is in love with you. For a while there, I thought Mike was too."

I hid a wince and laughed instead. "Uh, Cullen is not in love with me and Tyler is delusional."

"I'm still rooting for Edward," Jessica gave me a cheeky grin.

My returning smile was weak. I had been here for two weeks already and still, I saw no sign of waking up from whatever lucid dream I was experiencing. _At this point, it feels like this is reality now._ I sat up abruptly. "Hey, Jess. Could I use your computer?" Unlike the ancient monstrosity that sat in Bella's room, Jessica's was a newer model (for 2005.)

"Sure," she waved me off. "I'm gonna take a shower."

"Good idea," I teased her, concealing my relief. Jessica was nosy by nature and this would be easier without her hovering somewhere over my shoulder.

After she logged in for me, I eagerly took her place at her desk. I became engrossed as I Googled anything that could come close to my situation. Anything from "becoming another person" to "body possession." As you might imagine, it all ranged from multiple personality disorder to demonic activity. One specific article had me fearing that I really had gone crazy. _But no, Edward really was a vampire. And there's no way Bella could've known about all the kids attending Forks High. I am NOT crazy._

I continued my fruitless search regardless, switching from general articles to more personalized accounts. That was a mistake. Reading about other's personal experiences made me think _they_ were crazy. And if that's how that sounded, there's no way I could ever speak up. _Ugh, at least Edward can prove he's a vampire. I just sound like I belong in the loony bin. I wonder if this is how Alice felt._

My eyes were burning from strain and I was ready to give up when I ran across an article reviewing a book titled _By Proxy_. _I'm basically the protagonist of a book. Maybe this is it._ I clicked on the link and rubbed at my eyes. As I skimmed the book's excerpt, my eyes widened with renewed energy. My heart thumped loudly against my rib cage as the words branded themselves into my being:

_It is a curious thing to experience life after death. Not in the manner of ascending to an afterlife, but in the way of being given a second chance. When I think of my first life, it is with a bittersweet regret that my loved ones have been dealt a great injustice. And when I think of my second (current) life, I look into the eyes of those who love the body I presently inhabit with a great shame._

The first and last lines gripped me especially. _Is that what this is?! Did I die…?_ Quickly, I glanced through the article, but didn't find anything helpful. Just a blogger praising and criticising the author's work (a woman by the name of Zaire White.) I followed the link at the bottom and cursed. To buy the book I would have to drive out to the nearest Barnes & Noble, which had the closest options of Olympia or Tacoma. A two hour drive that would probably be made longer by Bella's monstrous truck. And I didn't even have a debit card to make the purchase online.

"Isabella?"

I nearly shouted in surprise when Jessica's mom snuck up on me. "Oh, uh, hey Mrs. Stanley…" A quick glance to the time stamp in the corner of the computer screen revealed that it was nearly midnight. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize it was so late!"

"Don't worry, I called your dad earlier and let him know you'd be staying over," she said, suddenly handing me a stack of folded clothes atop a blanket. "You can borrow Jessica's extra set of pajamas. Both of you have been studying all afternoon. You should go to bed."

"Definitely! Thank you so much" I stammered, clutching the fleece blanket and soft pjs.

My flustered smile seemed to amuse her. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Mrs. Stanley," I called as she shut the bedroom door behind her.

With a resigned sigh, I turned back and took a moment to erase my Google search history before shutting the computer down. Despite the tired ache in my bones, I didn't swap clothes until I'd packed away my mess of notes and worksheets. I wasn't sure what Jess would need for her exam tomorrow so I neatly stacked her study materials on her desk, near her backpack.

Lights turned off and changed out, I slumped down next to Jessica and found her physics I textbook clutched in her hands. The last thing I remember was tossing the thing onto the floor before falling into a fitful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I will definitely be addressing how my OC found herself in this situation, otherwise she's never going to let it go lol! It's not going to be dragged out or anything like that, but it has to happen before anything further can develop with Edward.
> 
> Anyway, pretty please let me know your thoughts, feedback, or any questions you may have! Thanks so much for reading everyone! :)


	6. Bamboozled by a Meddlesome Mind-Reader

"Morning, Ange," I mumbled behind the lid of my styrofoam coffee cup.

Once she settled into the seat beside me, Angela looked to me with concern. "Are you okay, Isabella?"

"Wow, I must look terrible." I rubbed at my eyes, trying to sooth away the sleep. "It's been kind of a long morning. I ended up staying over at Jessica's last night."

"And yet, you guys had time to go buy coffee," Angela smiled, digging through the bag in her lap.

"We weren't running late! Jessica had a meltdown because she realized she didn't finish her study guide for her physics test today," I explained, eyeing the neat, hand-written essay she'd pulled from her folder. "I had to remind her Lauren probably finished her's, and she has until lunch anyway."

"Yes, well unless Jess gets a hundred on that test, she won't be happy," Angela giggled.

I took a long sip of coffee, the bittersweet drink warming me from the inside. "And then I ran into Tyler a few a minutes ago. That conversation couldn't be over soon enough."

Angela grimaced sympathetically. "Did he ask you out on another date?"

"Yes, but I set him straight," I shrugged, slouching back into my chair. "I don't think he'll be a problem anymore, and maybe Lauren will hate me less."

"Oh, she doesn't hate you!" she was quick to defend. "She's just...frustrated."

"It's whatever," I waved off her concern, turning to face forward as Mr. Mason called the class to order. I busied myself with pulling out the essay on Wuthering Heights I'd finished Friday night, pretending my messy, slanted handwriting didn't bother me. Mr. Mason hadn't made typing it up mandatory, but I hadn't realized I'd find the sight of a hand-written essay so bothersome.

Slowly, the espresso in my coffee brought me to life, and I was able to pay enough attention to realize Mr. Mason was discussing next week's field trip to the natural history museum in Seattle. _I wonder if that's near a commercial area. Could I sneak out long enough to buy that damn book?_ It was a bit reaching. Our junior class was so small, but it probably depended on the amount of chaperons. I shelved the thought for later.

I was looking at the permission slip when Ange whispered, "I'm going to help Mike study for our bio exam in the library during lunch period. Would you like to join us?"

I shot her a grateful smile, "Sure, Ange. Some last minute cramming sounds perfect."

She gave me a thumbs up as I shoved the permission slip into my backpack.

The rest of my classes passed in a blur. Jessica assumed it was the lack of sleep that kept me from paying attention, but in reality, I couldn't stop thinking of that small passage I'd read from that book. The words "life after death" kept bouncing in my skull like a heated game of pinball. _Is this purgatory?_ The thought didn't compute. It all felt real enough to me, and if I didn't get answers soon, I knew I was going to lose it.

"Hey I know you're tired, but cafeteria's this way," Jessica obnoxiously waved her hand in my face.

I half-heartedly slapped it away. "Angie and Mike are cramming for bio in the library."

"Oh! Good idea! I'll grab Lauren and meet you there!" Jess didn't give me a chance to reply as she bounced off in the direction of Lauren's class.

In the library, Mike looked like he was ready to die. "Angela, I can't do this," he cried.

I went unnoticed, even when I sat across from the duo. I dumped my textbook and accompanying notes unto the table with a loud thud. "Quit blubbering Mike. You'll be fine."

"You don't understand, Isabella," he groaned, burying his face into his hands, "If I bring home another C, mom's gonna kill me."

I stifled a laugh. "Well then, get studying."

He glumly agreed while Angela and I exchanged an amused smile.

I was reviewing the study guide (although my efforts were rather lackluster) when Jessica and Lauren joined, giggling like maniacs. "You're all idiots," Lauren whispered, "Skipping lunch is so not a good idea before a test!"

"We brought snacks, but you have to eat them quietly," Jessica grinned as she began to distribute the goods.

"Thanks!" I enthusiastically ripped open the bag of licorice she must have gotten from the vending machine.

"Aww Jess, you're my hero!" Mike shot her a grin that had her cheeks turning pink.

"You're welcome," she smiled.

I decided to do her a kindness and not tease her. Instead, I turned back to my notes, but the words blurred. I'm not sure how long I stared at the same question before Jessica suddenly elbowed me and hissed, "Edward Cullen is staring at you."

"Huh?" I said stupidly, blinking back into awareness. It took me a moment of looking around before I made eye-contact with a pair of tawny brown eyes a few tables across from me.

"You should go talk to him," she whispered excitedly.

I looked at her weird, but it didn't deter her. She was practically vibrating in her chair and I had a feeling there was no arguing with her. I sighed. "If I go, will you focus on finishing your study guide?"

"Scouts honor!" Jess flashed me a cheeky grin.

"Uh huh," I muttered dubiously as I gathered my things. I was too tired and confused to be bothered by Edward. If anything, he could quiz me some more and maybe I wouldn't completely butcher Bella's grade point average. I shuffled down the opening between the library tables and unceremoniously dumped my things across from him. "Hey Edward," I said, hand shooting up to conceal a yawn. "Wanna help me study?"

"Sure." His smile was a little too wide―more menacing than attractive.

I slumped into a chair and thrust my pile of loose sheets, notebooks, and textbook into my backpack, figuring he wouldn't allow me to use my notes anyway. "Ready when you are," I said, plucking up a stick of licorice.

Maybe he was being considerate of my obvious exhaustion, or perhaps he was in a nicer mood, but Edward didn't fire questions at me like he had yesterday. He was a little more patient when it took me longer to answer him, and seemed satisfied that I'd studied the questions I'd gotten wrong in the first round.

"You're prepared," Edward decided sooner than I expected.

"Really? That's it?" _Then again, this is the kid who's repeated high school a dozen times. Who knows better than him?_

"That's it," he repeated, lips curling into a crooked grin.

I cast my gaze down when I realized I was getting caught in his predatory charms again. "Thanks," I muttered and distracted myself with chewing on my candy. When I caught him staring at the licorice in my hand, my lips twitched in amusement. "Would you like some?"

"No, thank you," he seemed just as amused. "Wouldn't want to deprive you of your...lunch."

I rolled my eyes. "It's just one missed meal. I think I'll live."

Edward parted his lips and then abruptly closed his mouth, grin dropping.

And that was the crux, wasn't it? He couldn't be himself around me. This wasn't the first time he'd stopped himself from speaking his mind. It's what kept our conversations from progressing beyond small talk. I hadn't noticed at first―we were strangers; what else was there to talk about? But then his non-answers and abrupt silences stopped implying the end of a conversation, and instead became an awkward rift that he couldn't bridge without endangering his secret.

"Are you available this Saturday?"

His abrupt question had me reeling. I was suddenly more awake than I had been all morning. Edward was leaning across the table, his gold-toned eyes freezing me in place and scattering my thoughts. "What? Why?" I was eventually able to stammer, my face twisting with confusion.

"I was wondering if you would like to...hang out." The words sounded silly on his tongue; he normally spoke like an old man. And then his words registered.

My heart thudded loudly. _I'm not Bella. This is wrong. This is all wrong._ I couldn't fathom what Edward wanted with me―because I had _read_ Midnight Sun. And although it had been a long time ago, I vividly remember the intensity of his attraction to Bella. Edward had admired her―her bravery, maturity, and kindness. I wasn't any of that. It hadn't been an instant thing like imprinting, but even from the beginning the pull to Bella had been undeniable. A supernatural type of love that I had no business being involved in.

And then another thought occurred: _Has he given up? Given into the monster? I'm not Bella. He may have no reservations about killing me._

"Isabella?" Edward intoned, pulling me from my thoughts.

I cast my gaze down. "I'm sorry Edward, I don't think that would be a smart idea," I finally said. I felt slightly ashamed. It wasn't fair of me to make those assumptions, but I couldn't be too careful.

Edward smiled reassuringly, but the strain around his eyes spoke of somber. "I can't deny that you're right," he chuckled darkly.

The ring of the bell kept me from having to respond. "That's our cue," I laughed nervously. I stood, but before I could grip the strap of my backpack, Edward had already swung it across his shoulder, his own notebook already in hand―which, if I had to guess, was more of a prop. His smug face challenged me to make a stink of it. I refrained from rolling my eyes. _What is this? A courtship?_

"Thanks, I guess," I huffed. He matched my smaller stride as we walked in the direction of Mr. Banner's classroom. Outside, there was a light drizzle. I pushed up the hood of my coat, but that didn't stop my fellow students from gawking at me. _It's always something with these kids._

"What are you thinking?" Edward peered curiously down at me, lips twitching up to match my smile.

"It's just...these kids are so easily impressed," I snickered, gesturing towards their shocked faces, "New girl, car crash, running down my purse thief, and now this." _Although I guess I'd stare too if I saw a girl walking around with the town's resident vampire._

His expression became thoughtful. "You don't sound like a high school student," he admitted.

I laughed. _Oh the irony._ "Well, for all you know, this isn't the first time I'm repeating this dreary experience."

Anyone else would've laughed my comment off. But for someone like Edward, who could relate all too well, it was a red flag. _I'm getting too comfortable. Yikes, what happened to laying low?_

To my surprise, Edward continued the so-called joke. "And what was your first time like?"

I pursed my lips. I wasn't generally a good liar. Finally, I said truthfully, "It was a different time. But teenagers are the same regardless." _Fuck,_ _I could've made that sound less dramatic. It was like 2010._

"I don't doubt it," he chuckled. When I met his gaze again, I suddenly regretted everything I'd said. He was fascinated.

Edward held the door open when we entered the building, and soon we were in class. Mr. Banner didn't allow any dallying. Within a few minutes, our study guides had been collected and we were sitting at our stools, tables cleared except for a pencil or two. "As soon as you receive your test, you can begin."

The rush of anxiety I got whenever an exam was set in front of me was familiar. But what was more familiar, were the questions on the first page. _You're kidding me._ For a whole minute, the tip of my pencil hovered frozen over the first question. I knew the answer. It was how I knew the answer that made me want to smack Edward upside the head. Even if I hurt myself, it'd probably be worth it. _That idiot! I didn't ask him to quiz me just so he could pluck the damn test questions from Banner's head!_

The nudge against my leg broke me out of my stupor, but I didn't bother glancing in Edward's direction. I filled out each question with painstaking precision, my face frozen in a deep scowl. Despite my steady progression, I was one of the first done. I set my pencil down and placed my hands in my lap to hide my clenched fists.

The bell couldn't have rung soon enough. Backpack strap clenched in one hand, I dropped my test off and hurried off. I had only just put in my locker combination when Edward appeared beside me. "You're upset."

"No shit, Sherlock," I scowled up at him and dug out my biology textbook from my bag. "I didn't ask you to help me study just so you could give me the damn test questions," I hissed while I jammed the textbook into my locker, knowing it would gather dust until the next exam.

Edward released a frustrated sigh, a hand disrupting his already chaotic hair. "I'm sorry. I couldn't be certain which questions he would choose―I'm just adept at guessing. This isn't my first semester with him."

I rolled my eyes. "And you couldn't have warned me?" I demanded quietly, aware that eyes were on us. "If I'm going to cheat, I would at least like to be made aware of the fact!"

Edward's face twisted into a scowl that matched mine. "You didn't cheat. You're brilliant. You hardly required my assistance."

"Yes I did," I argued, slamming my locker door shut with a resounding bang, as though to emphasize my point. "Studying the test questions counts as cheating."

The warning bell brought our dispute to a standstill. "We'll discuss this later," I hissed and stalked in the direction of the gym.

I was fuming. Like Edward, I was a bit of a control freak, and I certainly didn't appreciate being on the receiving end of it. To my chagrin, the gossipping in the girls' locker room quieted as soon as I entered. I scowled at them and made my way over to my locker. One of the braver girls, Whitney, sidled up to me. "Is it true you're dating Edward Cullen?" she whispered excitedly, although it was quiet enough that everyone heard her regardless.

I looked at her weird before bending down to unzip my boots. "That's a bit of a jump."

"But he likes you, right?" she insisted.

I shrugged off my coat. "If he does, he hasn't said so."

A girl in our aisle―Jennifer―groaned loudly, clearly eavesdropping, and called out, "Don't be oblivious, Swan!"

I glared at her. "I'm not oblivious―he's standoffish."

It was uncomfortable having everyone's keen attention while stripping myself of my clothes―or, to be more accurate, Jessica's clothes. She'd let me borrow a knit sweater and a pair of jeans this morning. Another girl―June―piped up, "We already know he's a reclusive freak. I guess if you didn't know that, you wouldn't realize that he _never_ talks to other girls."

"And because he talks to me, everyone assumes that he likes me," I concluded. Everyone nodded eagerly while I quickly pulled on my gym uniform.

Jennifer butted in again, "What were you guys arguing about right now?"

_Of course they already know about that._ "Just a difference of opinion," I said dismissively, balancing on one foot, jamming my other foot into my tennis shoe.

"You're really not going to tell us?" Whitney pouted, folding her arms across her chest.

I didn't know whether to laugh or roll my eyes. "Sorry, girls. But the last time Jessica told someone what I did, everyone spread the most ridiculous rumors," I said dryly.

Around me, the girls exchanged guilty gazes. I'm sure some of them had even made up a few of those silly stories. "But you'll let us know if you are dating?" Whitney insisted with a hopeful gaze.

I settled on rolling my eyes. "Yes, Whitney, if I date Cullen, you will be the first person to know."

The sarcasm was heavy on my tongue, but Whitney was either oblivious or chose to ignore it. "I can't wait!" she giggled.

The sudden pounding on the door caught everyone off guard. "What's the hold up ladies?" Coach Clapp shouted.

That was enough to get everyone moving. I crouched down to tie my shoes and listened as the girls shuffled towards the doorway, giggling and chattering excitedly, speculating about my potential relationship with Edward Cullen. Once the last group walked by, I stood, flung my locker door shut with more force than necessary, and followed after them. As soon as I was back in the gymnasium, I was accosted by Mike.

"Isabella, are you okay?" he demanded.

"Um, yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" I huffed, my mood still sour.

"I saw you and Cullen arguing," he admitted sheepishly. "I can deck him for you if you want."

I snorted. "Worry about yourself, Mike."

I didn't have time to feel guilty over his dejected expression. Coach Clapp was ushering us outside to the track around the football field. It had stopped drizzling, but the frosty air bit at my bare legs and arms. I stood towards the back, pulling my hair back into a ponytail as Coach Clapp explained that we would be doing the mile run today. Once he started the timer, I waited for the more eager students to take off, before settling into a steady jog. Mike, ever the loyal one, ran at my pace even though I knew he could've easily kept up with the athletes who'd fallen into a sprint.

We were half-way through the first run around the track when Mike suddenly asked, "Is Cullen bugging you?

"No, Mike," I answered shortly. Bella's body wasn't the most fit and I was struggling to keep my breathing at an even pace, the frigid air burning in my lungs.

"But you'll tell me if he is?" he insisted, not at all out of breath.

"Now's really not the best time to be giving me the third degree," I huffed, my face flushing with exertion.

"You want me to carry you?" he offered.

I shoved him without missing a beat. _Seriously, Mike? Flirting when you already have a date with Jessica? Idiot._ Mike didn't seem at all deterred by my violence and simply jogged beside me with a cheery grin.

When we made it around the track for the fourth and final time, Coach Clapp glanced down at his timer and clocked our time at nine minutes and thirty-six seconds. "I expect you won't hold back next time, Newton," Coach Clapp said with a pointed look in my direction, before turning to the next group approaching the finish line.

"I would've been fine on my own, Mike," I said, a little nicer, trying to catch my breath.

"I figured the girls wouldn't make very good company," he admitted. His cheeks were flushed red but he didn't seem all that out of breath.

"Astute observation," I muttered dryly as we headed back to the gym, briefly pausing by the drinking fountain.

I spent the remainder of the period playing a game of basketball with the guys. I wasn't very good but they were nice enough not to say anything. Once class ended and I had changed out (after being accosted by June and her conspiracy theories regarding the Cullen's), I told Mike to head out without me. "I'm Jessica's ride today," I explained outside by the gymnasium doors, "But I think she has volleyball practice."

Mike suddenly became flustered. "Is she looking forward to our date?"

"Of course," I grinned and then glared, "You better not ruin it."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," he sighed.

"Where are you taking her?" I asked.

He suddenly shushed me. I looked over to see Jessica heading our way. "Hey, Jess," I said once she reached our side with an enthusiastic bounce to her step. "How long is this going to take?"

Mike surprised me when he offered, "I could give you a ride if you'd like. My group is meeting in the library to work on our project today, so I'll be here a while."

Jessica and I exchanged a wide-eyed gaze, and she tried in vain to conceal her excitement. "Yes, that'd be great Mike!"

"Perfect! I'll catch you guys later," I hurried off, knowing Jessica would want a moment alone with him.

My enthusiasm for her waned when I caught sight of Edward leaning against my truck on the far end of the parking lot. With an irritated huff, I picked up my pace. When I reached him, I shooed him away from the driver's door. "If we're going to argue," I retorted while clambering into my truck, "We'll do so while I'm being productive. Get in."

With the most bewildered expression I'd ever seen on Edward's stupidly beautiful face, he climbed into the passenger seat as the engine roared to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha this was fun to write! Edward's an idiot x) Please let me know your thoughts! :D


	7. Confessions of a Teenage Immortal and a Teenage Imposter

Despite the cold, I didn't bother with the heater and demanded Edward crank down his window at least a little bit before I took off. My coat and gloves would have to keep the chill at bay, because I wasn't willing to test Edward's control around me. The inside of the cab remained awkwardly silent up until Edward noticed me getting on the highway. "Where are we going?"

I shrugged. "Into town? Where's the nearest electronics store?"

I glanced long enough to note Edward's incredulous look. "I believe there's a Radio Shack in Sequim," he laughed.

"Sequim? That's like what? Twenty minutes past Port Angeles?" I nodded to myself. When I'd gone with Jessica, it had been a straight shot on the 101. I merged into one of the center lanes, knowing I wouldn't be getting off for a while.

"Yes, and an hour and a half from here," Edward reminded me, casting a dubious gaze along the dashboard. "The question is whether your truck can manage it."

"The tank is full," I shrugged flippantly, "I'll fill it again before we return."

Edward sighed. "Isabella, this is absurd. Let's turn back. I'd be much more comfortable if we took my car."

I gripped the steering wheel so tightly I was sure my knuckles turned white beneath my gloves. "This isn't about your comfort, Edward," I griped. "What on earth made you think I wanted to cheat just to pass a damn biology test? _Ayúdame a entender_ ―" I cut myself off before I continued my rant in Spanish. _Damn I'm starting to sound like mi amá._ But I could barely contain my temper. It wasn't the cheating that bothered me, but that he'd duped me into studying the test questions specifically. It was annoying. I didn't enjoy being on the receiving end of his manipulations, even if he'd had good intentions.

My switch in language seemed to confuse Edward for only a split second, before his face became downcast. "You were stressed," he murmured.

I heaved a frustrated sigh, because I hadn't been stressed about the stupid exam. I had pretended to be, as a distraction. It was better than continuously wondering about the why's and how's of my situation. But Bella's homework load was nothing compared to my college coursework, and that biology test had been my first real challenge. And sinking into that familiar stress in the company of my classmates had been so achingly familiar.

"That's _not_ an excuse," I muttered, unable to offer my real thoughts.

Edward gazed out the window so that I couldn't catch his expression, but his tone was surprisingly honest, "None of it was my intention. I apologize, Isabella."

I mulled over his words.

Edward couldn't control his mind reading abilities. It was true that if Mr. Banner had been deliberating on the exam questions, Edward would have had no choice but to listen. Perhaps cheating hadn't been his intention for me, but I still didn't appreciate it.

"I forgive you," I eventually allowed. "I won't be asking for your help in the future though so the point is moot."

It was petty of me, but if I had to struggle through Biology II to get a decent grade, I would. I didn't want to have anything to do with Edward Cullen's perfect memory recall and mind reading abilities.

From my peripherals, I saw him turn back to me. "Isabella, don't be unreasonable. I'll keep my predictions to myself, I promise. But please, allow me to help you."

I scowled. "What's your deal, Cullen? Why are you so nice to me?" Edward wasn't making this easy and so now, it was time to start asking questions.

He grimaced. "You really don't know?"

"Would you care to enlighten me?" I huffed, nearly rolling my eyes. "This better not be a love confession."

His pause was long enough to make me uncomfortable. "And if it is?"

Keeping my laughter contained was difficult. "Edward," I said gently, unable to keep myself from smiling, "I practically share one brain cell with Jessica, and you can hardly stand _her_. So forgive me if a love confession is that last thing I'd expect from you."

He shook his head. "You give yourself too little credit."

I frowned. "I'm not here to fish for compliments," I snapped. "But I admit, it's hard to imagine you feel that way about me." I tried not to sound too miserable out of respect for his feelings, no matter how unbelievable I found them to be.

"I do," he confirmed. "What I really want to know, is what you think about me."

The vulnerability in his voice made me uncomfortable. I shifted in my seat and shrugged. "You have a nice facade, Edward. But you don't allow anyone to really get to know you." I worded it carefully so that I wouldn't lie. My opinion of him shouldn't matter and I knew more about him than anyone had any right to know.

"And if I allowed you to get to know me?" he suggested, hesitant. I read the underlying message: what if he told me his secret? Despite my lingering disbelief, I did think about it.

Edward was heavily flawed, but he did have good qualities: he was intelligent, and considerate, and when he wasn't so uptight, he could be rather funny. If I were to open up my heart to him, I was sure falling in love with him would come easy. Which is why I wouldn't allow myself so much as an errant thought for him. That path lead to heartbreak―whether because he outlived me, or he left me, or I found a way back home and I left him. Ours would _not_ be a happy ending.

"That's the problem," I replied belatedly, "You won't allow me to. Not really." Perhaps it was cowardly of me to hide behind his unspoken secret, but it was easy.

Edward could hardly reveal his nature without also exposing his family. For that reason alone he could never push beyond our current stalemate. It made it easier for me to avoid this mess that Bella had so willingly pursued.

For a long time, the only noise in the cab was the speeding wind from Edward's lowered window. The cold was uncomfortable, but I wouldn't dare mention it. Instead, I kept an eye on the fuel gauge. The dial had only dipped halfway to E, which was both surprising and a relief. Now that my temper had cooled, I felt extremely silly for insisting on making such a long drive in this rusty bucket of a truck, but I was pleased to find it could go seventy without falling to pieces _and_ make it to Sequim in one tank. _Maybe I can make that trip out to Tacoma after all._

"Is it functional?" I glanced long enough to see him gesturing towards the ancient stereo.

"I believe so?" I was uncertain seeing as I'd never bothered messing with the thing. But after some fiddling, Edward was able to tune in on a few different stations.

"What do you prefer?" he asked. His friendly tone was a bit strained, but I went along with it. If I recalled correctly, some of his preferred genres were rock and classical. An odd range, but he was also old as dirt. And, we at least had one thing in common.

"Rock music, if you can find a station for it," I replied, loosening my tight grip on the steering wheel and relaxing my stiff shoulders. I hadn't noticed how tense I'd become.

"That's...unexpected," he admitted.

It took me second to realize he was referring to my taste in music. "So I've been told." Not here, but back home. Those who didn't know me hadn't expected a girl who dressed in ruffled blouses and skirts and drove a little hybrid would listen to such loud, angry music.

"Your pick then," I said when Edward couldn't find a station that suited my tastes.

"Ah, I'm not sure you'd enjoy my other preferences," he smiled apologetically. It was a good thing the road required my attention. A single glimpse of his smile had my heart stuttering.

I heaved a frustrated sigh. "It's fine. I don't mind classical music."

I assumed he complied when he didn't immediately reply. And then, Edward asked, "How do you know I listen to classical music?"

My thoughts came to a grinding halt. "You, um, strike me as the old fashion type," I eventually muttered, cheeks flushed. I knew my belated excuse was unconvincing as hell, but to my relief, Edward didn't contest it. Instead, he twisted the dial until the combination of piano, violin, and a number of other instruments quietly filled the cab.

I couldn't believe I'd made such a slip-up. I'd been so careful thus far. I could only be thankful that it hadn't been anything more severe. Any hint that I was aware of his true nature and I'd have the wrath of the whole Olympian Coven at my doorstep.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked.

My smile was grim. "It's nothing you want to listen to."

"But I do," he insisted.

I cast an annoyed scowl in his direction. "I've spoiled you." I'd been mistaken in assuming that a glimpse into my thoughts would make Edward lose all interest. Instead, the doofus had supposedly fallen in love with me. _A definite mistake on his part._

"You have," he chuckled. "Although I'm certain you edit."

I nodded. "My actual thoughts are more offensive than I'd have you believe."

"Should I be concerned?"

"Probably," I grinned. "I don't mean to be rude. It just comes naturally."

"Any regarding me?"

My eyes were focused on the road, but I could feel the intensity of his gaze. I suddenly recalled all the things I'd said to Jessica on Saturday and wondered how much of that he'd seen in her head. My cheeks turned pink. _I can't say any of that to his face!_

"We're not _that_ close," I muttered. I occasionally teased Jessica because we were comfortable that way. With Edward I'd just feel like an asshole.

"And you won't reconsider Saturday?"

I pursed my lips in thought. I had technically already agreed to be friends with him, but that had been before his implied love confession, which in turn, had ruined my theory that I was officially on his menu. Still, I shook my head mutely.

His expression was an odd mixture of disappointment and relief.

"You'll be taking the next exit," he pointed out a little later. I merged out of the freeway and followed his directions, until we were parked in front of a Radio Shack that, in a few years time, would be vacated and likely replaced with a Verizon shop.

I laughed when I saw Edward crank up the passenger window. "I think that's unnecessary," I said. No way would anyone consider stealing this rustic dinosaur.

"You're probably correct," he chuckled and stepped out of the truck instead. As we walked inside the store, he asked, "Were you looking to purchase a cellphone?"

"Huh? No. What good use would that be?" I scoffed. Even now, my fingers twitched in search of the sleek smart phone I no longer owned. A cellphone in this time period would not only be ridiculously expensive, but it would be a full-scale downgrade.

"They're very useful for long distance communication," he explained with a smile that was more teasing than condescending.

I shrugged. "We have a landline for that." Although he was right that a cellphone would be more convenient, I didn't think it was worth the price.

We were intercepted by a salesman and within a few minutes, he was showing off all of their available mp3 devices on display. "I don't want an iPod," I told him firmly, after he suggested it for the third time. "I'll take that one instead," I pointed to a similar device that had the same small screen. "How much?"

The salesman who, according to his tag, was named Dave gave up on selling me the most expensive model, and said, "For forty gigabytes, it would be three-hundred fifty."

I rolled my eyes. "And for less gigabytes?" Of course I'd be stuck with such an ambitious salesperson. But the price would clean me of the last of Bella's sock money. I still needed gas money, especially if I planned on making the trip to Tacoma.

"Two-hundred ten for twenty gigs," he finally conceded.

"I'll take that and a new pair of earbuds," I said. I happily forked over the money once he rang up the items, although it meant I would have to now get a job. I missed listening to music and I wasn't patient enough to wait for Spotify to be invented. (If I was even here for that long.) "Thank you!" I eagerly took the bag with my purchases and went to hunt down Edward.

I found him in the stereo section. "Which do you think would appear best in your truck?" he asked as soon as I stood beside him.

I laughed. "None of them, of course." His inquisitive look caused me to elaborate, "My truck is ancient. A brand new stereo would just look silly."

"You're right," he said, turning to face me, "Throw the whole truck away."

"Maybe," I agreed, "But it was a gift from Charlie. Also, I'd need to get a job. I just spent the last of my money." I held up the plastic bag holding my new mp3 player.

"Which model did you get?" he asked as we headed for the exit.

I shrugged. "Um, river-something?" I handed over the bag at his request.

He hummed as he looked it over. "And how do you plan on purchasing music if you spent it on this?"

I rolled my eyes as I clambered back into my truck. "Obviously I'll download it illegally." Admittedly, I was a little out of practice. It'd been years since I'd had to illegally download anything.

"Would you allow me to borrow it?" he asked as I pulled out of the parking lot and began heading for a gas station situated near the freeway.

"What are you going to do? Upload music to it?"

"If you don't mind." His beseeching smile was too attractive for words and I struggled to keep my gaze forward.

"Sure," I allowed, all too aware of how annoyingly long it took to download and upload music song by song. If Edward wanted to take up that challenge, he could be my guest. "Rock music. Preferably alternative. Nothing grungy," I requested. If anything, it was better that Edward did this on my behalf. I could prolong the moment when I realized that a good chunk of my favorite songs had yet to exist.

I pulled in and parked by one of the gas pumps. By the time I made it around, Edward had already swiped a shiny credit card. "Allow me."

"Well, it's a little late to be asking my permission," I grumbled. But I didn't complain because after having licorice for lunch, I was starving. I turned and left Edward in charge of pumping the gas while I entered the convenience store. The rows of candy, chips, and energy drinks made my stomach churn nauseously. In the end, I settled for a blueberry muffin and accompanied it with a cup of hot chocolate to warm me up.

By the time I'd made it outside, Edward had moved and parked the car near the entrance and was leaning against the hood. "Hold this?" I handed him my cup and muffin before walking around the back to unhinge the tailgate of the truck. Once it swung down, I hopped up and sat and was soon joined by Edward.

"Is this all you're eating?" he asked worriedly when I took back my food.

"This is a very nutritious meal, Edward," I said as-a-matter-of-fact. _S'not like he's that familiar with healthy human eating patterns,_ I mentally scoffed.

His brow furrowed. "If you say so," he allowed.

It was hard to conceal my snort. "Besides, I still have dinner with Charlie later. What time is it?" I asked around a bite of my muffin.

Edward glanced down towards his fancy-schmancy watch. "Half past four."

I carefully sipped my hot drink, trying not to burn my tongue. "That's good," I replied, swinging my legs back and forth. Before Edward could ask, I elaborated, "Charlie's usually home around seven. I'll have to make something quick, though."

"Are you customarily in charge of preparing dinner?" Edward asked, curiously peering down at me.

I shrugged. "Usually. Either that, or we get takeout. Sometimes we go to the diner," I said. I was no cook-extraordinaire like Bella, but college had certainly made me self-sufficient. Fortunately, Bella was from Arizona and Charlie didn't think it odd that most of my recipes were of the hispanic variety.

"Is that normal?"

I very pointedly did not react to his question. _Normal? Edward, your immortality is showing._ "We probably indulge more than we should, but I don't enjoy cooking," I explained, pretending his question hadn't been weird as fuck. "And Charlie doesn't even know how to work the oven. So it's best I take charge whenever cooking is involved."

"Was it similar with your mom back in Arizona?" he wondered.

I paused, lowering my drink. _He's asking about Renée. Not about my mom._ It was a painful reminder, but I couldn't forget that I was here under false pretenses. "I'd rather not talk about Arizona," I said shortly. Arizona for Bella and Arizona for me were two very different things. I had no interest keeping up a charade if I didn't have to.

Edward didn't voice his concern. "What would you like to talk about, then?"

_That's a good question._ Edward's family and past were out of the question, as was mine. We both had too many secrets to be honest with each other. So I picked neutral ground. "You play an instrument?" I felt silly for asking something I already knew, and even a bit insincere, but if today's slip-up had taught me anything, it was that I needed to ask Edward questions of my own. Clearly, it had done nothing to deter his advances and now I needed to be prepared otherwise my knowledge of him could get me in trouble.

"I enjoy the piano, yes," he said.

I smiled. "I like the piano. I don't know how to officially play it myself, but I do know one song."

"I'd love to hear it some time," he smiled. "Perhaps I might even recognize it."

"Maybe," I laughed. I didn't voice the fact that it might not exist at this time. When I looked up, his guilty expression seemed out of place. "What's with the face?"

"Well, my mother, Esme, enjoys when I play," he admitted, "But it's been a very long time since I've done so."

"Then I guess on top of downloading some music for me, that'll be your homework for tonight," I teased.

"That's fair," Edward consented. "And what about you?"

"Hm, well first I have to whip up something for dinner. And then I have to do Varner's homework," I suddenly remembered with a grimace. Not that it was difficult, but it was time-consuming.

He chuckled. "I thought you liked math."

"I'd probably like it more if Mr. Varner wasn't so crabby all the time," I complained as I slid off the tailgate and onto my feet. Edward did me the favor of flipping the tailgate shut while I tossed my wrapper and cup into the bin.

"Mind if I drive us back?" Edward requested, holding up my keys.

"I'm more surprised you asked permission. Anyone ever tell you you're a bit domineering?" I asked dryly. "Go for it. I hate driving anyway."

"Not in those words, no," Edward confessed while we climbed into the truck. "But I've heard similar sentiments."

"Were you the first of the bunch?" I asked as I clicked my seatbelt into place.

The engine roared thunderously. "The first adopted by Esme and Carlisle? Yes."

"See? That explains it."

As he merged into traffic, Edward shot me a look, a single eyebrow raised. "How? You're an only child."

"That you know of," I said as flippantly as I could. My heart convulsed.

Thankfully, he dropped it. I dug my gloved hands into my coat pockets, the warmth of the hot chocolate leaving as the frosty wind whirled inside the cab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked the chapter! For anyone who's been missing Charlie, he'll finally be making an appearance in the next chapter! I know some of you wanted me to include him more, and I shall :) And of course, more of Edward putting his foot in his mouth, because why not? xD
> 
> Haha, let me know your thoughts! And as always, I'll try to update soon :)


	8. Tremble Before the Might of My 5'1" Bodyguard

When I opened my eyes next, the gray skies had dimmed. I sat up abruptly. "How long was I out?" I mumbled, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Just under an hour," Edward's melodious murmur was soothing. I slouched back into my seat.

"Ah. Sorry," I said sheepishly, "I didn't sleep well last night."

In the low lighting, I could just barely make out his frown. "Why not?"

The demanding tone in his voice wasn't so obvious, but it still had me bristling. "Oh, you know, studying for bio. Though I clearly shouldn't have bothered," I answered snidely.

To my shock, he chuckled. "You're right, you shouldn't have."

I wasn't sure whether to be offended or to laugh along with him. I wasn't good with grudges, but maybe I'd make an exception for Edward. "Laugh it up, Cullen. But don't think I won't even the score."

"Oh? There's a tally?"

"Yeah, sure," I scowled, "You get one point for duping me into acing my exam." _Wait...why did that sound like a compliment?_

"Thank you," Edward grinned.

"Don't sound so proud you...you stupid Hufflepuff!"

"...What's a Hufflepuff? Am I supposed to be insulted?" Edward's genuine concern was amusing. If I didn't know he was a vampire, his lack of acknowledgement towards the road would have been more concerning.

"Depends...you a fan of badgers?"

He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "No, not particularly."

"Then yeah, probably," I laughed, astonished he didn't understand the reference. It was 2005. I was pretty sure at least some of the movies had already been filmed. Glancing out the window, I noticed Edward turning into my street and stammered, "What? How'd we get here so fast?"

Edward's face creased into a frustrated scowl, gaze sweeping across the dash. "It certainly wasn't without difficulty."

If I could've rolled back my eyes any further into my head, I would've caught a glimpse of my frontal lobe. "Quit being such a spoiled baby, Edward," I sniffed, shoving my door open as soon as he pulled into the driveway. Cutting off the thunderous engine, he was quick to join me on my trek up to the porch.

"Is your sister coming to pick you up?" I asked as I lead him into the front hall. I wasn't sure where my sudden ease around him came from, but I didn't try too hard to think about it. With my involuntary nap, I had no doubt I'd be staying up late once more. I'd have plenty of time to have a melt down later tonight. After I finished my homework.

"Yes, she should be on her way soon," he confirmed, making himself comfortable at the kitchen table while I raided the fridge.

"Oh, good," I nodded, glancing towards the clock, "Charlie should be here within the next hour." Ducking back towards the fridge, I began to juggle a few ingredients. Without prompting, Edwards was at my side, helping me carry everything over to the kitchen counter.

"What are you making?" he asked as I washed my hands.

"Steak quesadillas with avocado," I said, drying my hands into a towel. "If you're gonna stay here any longer, make yourself useful and start chopping up those avocados, will you?"

Edward's bright smile had my heart stuttering for a second. "Sure," he said simply.

With Edward standing so close to me, handling the knife as I cut up the steak had never felt more nerve-wracking. One, accidentally cutting myself would be a colossal disaster. Two, I was acutely aware of his arm occasionally brushing up against mine, which had me so flustered, my brain kept short-circuiting. _Curse his stupid vampire beauty,_ I mentally despaired. It was fortunate that Edward was happy to keep our comfortable silence―I wasn't prone to stuttering, but I had a feeling my brain-to-mouth precision would have faltered otherwise.

"Alice is here," he announced abruptly, and I was surprised to find that the disappointment in his voice resonated with my own feelings. _Not good._

I nodded. "Thanks for the help," I said, wiping my hands before walking him to the door. At the doorway, he paused and turned, standing so close I had to crane my neck to meet his eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" The hope in his voice was endearing, but also rather unnecessary.

"Obviously," I rolled my eyes, trying to hide the fact that his interest in me was causing me to lose my composure the longer it went on.

Tucking an errant strand of hair behind my ear, he grinned, "Goodnight, Isabella."

I blinked, surprised. But before I could object to his intimate gesture, he was already sauntering down the driveway. "Goodnight," I huffed quietly, knowing very well he could hear me, before shutting the door.

A few minutes later, the small cuts of steak were sizzling on the pan, when Charlie arrived, a whole half hour early. _So that's why Edward left when he did,_ I realized.

"Smells good, Bells," he called from the entry hall.

"Hey chief, how was work?"

We chatted amiably about our day while I finished making dinner. Once we were both seated at the kitchen table, he asked, "Any plans for this weekend?"

"I'm in need of new reading material. I was planning on making a trip to Tacoma on Saturday," I said.

"And Sunday?"

"Uh no, no plans. Why?" I asked, wondering why he was being insistent.

For a second, Charlie stared at me as though I'd lost my mind, before he huffed out a laugh. "Of course you don't know. It's Superbowl Sunday!"

I blinked. "Oh. _Oh_! Sorry chief, not really my area of expertise," I laughed.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I figured. Anyway, the Clearwater's are hosting the party this year, so don't go accepting any invitations. I'll need your help lugging the flatscreen."

"Yeah, sure," I shrugged. "On one condition."

He narrowed his eyes. "And what's that, missy?"

I stood and flounced over to the couch where I'd dropped off my backpack. I dug through it for a second before heading back to the kitchen. "Sign this permission slip?" I grinned.

"Oh, it's that museum trip, right?" he asked, accepting and glancing over the slip before setting it aside.

I sat back down and nodded. "Of course you already know."

"Sorry sweetheart, that's the thing about small towns," he chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered, getting back to my dinner.

It was later, when Charlie was helping me clean up, that the phone rang. "That's probably your mother calling," he predicted.

"Oh, yeah, I never did call her back," I laughed, nervous, and with Charlie's prompting, I left the rest of the cleanup to him. Reluctantly, I picked up the phone off the mount on the kitchen wall. "Hello?"

" _Bella! Finally! Why haven't you called me back?_ " Renée demanded. I carefully kept my back to Charlie, concealing the grimace on my face. Renée was the only person who not only called me "Bella," but knew Bella well enough to call me out as an imposter. It's why I kept my calls with her to a minimum, and had excused the lack of replies to her numerous emails on the fact that I'd been hacked. Which, yeah, was a lie, but I didn't even know Bella's email, let alone her password. Eventually, I knew I'd have to make a new email, but I'd been putting it off, figuring the school email I'd been assigned would be enough for now.

"Uh sorry, m-mom," I stammered, the word sounding unnatural on my tongue. Part of me almost hated her for it. I could get away with not calling Charlie dad, but that wouldn't fly with Renée. That, and it would be the most obvious sign that something was off about me. "I've been pretty busy, actually."

" _You have to tell me all about it!_ " she insisted. " _I've really missed you, Bella. You've only been gone for two weeks, but you already sound so different… How's school? Any boys that have caught your eye?_ "

I groaned. "Don't talk to me about boys," I sighed, "I have to fend them off with a stick." Behind me, the loud clang of a dish falling into the sink rang. I sent Charlie an odd look before turning back to Renée's excited squeal. "I've already talked two of them down," I continued, thinking of Mike and Tyler, "But there's one who's a little more persistent."

" _Ooh! Is he cute?_ " she demanded.

I rolled my eyes. "He's gorgeous, I hate it."

" _Tell me all about him!_ " she ordered.

"Hmm," I pursed my lips, twirling the cord of the phone around my finger, "Well, he's a total know-it-all. And he's nosy―always wants to know what I'm thinking. And he's so sure he's in love with me, even though I've only been talking to him for a week."

" _Oh honey, you've got it bad,_ " Renée giggled. " _What's his name?_ "

I didn't bother arguing with her accusation. Once Renée got an idea into her head, there was no way of convincing her otherwise. "Edward," I grumbled.

" _This is so exciting! Your first high school romance!_ " Renée sighed wistfully. " _Has he asked you out on a date?_ "

"Well, yes. Twice. I said no, but I'm not sure he's convinced," I admitted, knowing it was my fault. If I kept allowing him to hang around me, it'd probably be a matter of time before I said yes, and that would be no good. No good at all.

" _Oh, I see! You're playing hard-to-get!_ "

"I am _not_!" I spluttered.

Renée laughed. " _Of course, Bella. I know that's not your style. But give the poor guy a chance. It's already obvious you're smitten with him._ "

I had a feeling she could go on talking about this for hours, so instead I said, "I'll think about it."

From there, I patiently answered all of Renée's questions regarding my new friends and updating her on how all my classes were going. Despite the fact that Renée wasn't my mom, I didn't mind talking to her. She liked to chatter almost as much as me, and although I tried to reign in my own chatter, knowing it was out of character for Bella, I couldn't help but match her enthusiasm at times.

" _You know, Bella, I was really worried about having you move out to Forks on my behalf. But you've really come out of your shell, sweetie. I'm so glad you're happy,_ " Renée sighed. Although she tried sounding cheerful on my behalf, I detected a pang of remorse.

"It's certainly been a change of pace," I said honestly with a shake of my head. "I should get going though. I still have homework I need to do before bed." And for once, I was grateful for Varner's daily homework assignments. It gave me an honest excuse for getting off the phone with Renée.

" _Alright honey. Don't be a stranger! I expect a call soon. You need to update me on you and your future boyfriend,_ " she demanded.

"I will," I said, doubting there would be such an update. "Goodnight, mom."

" _Goodnight, Bella!_ "

Attaching the phone onto the mount with a click, I turned and nearly jumped when I realized Charlie was still in the kitchen, wiping down a suspiciously clean counter. "Nosy isn't a good look on you chief," I sassed him, raising an eyebrow and crossing my arms.

"Don't get smart with me, young lady," Charlie harrumphed, although there wasn't a whole lot of bite to his tone. Setting the rag down, he ventured, "Aren't you a little too young to be dating?"

My expression twisted in puzzlement. _Too young to be dating? I'm twenty-five―oh._ I blinked. "Uh, I don't know...I'm...seventeen?" I shrugged. "I think that's old enough and Re―mom's been pretty impatient about it. I don't know. Nothing's official, regardless."

"And will you be introducing me to any of these boys?"

I clasped a hand over my mouth, trying to conceal my laughter and not doing a very good job of it. "Not likely," I chortled, "I've been able to rebuff them well enough."

"Well, what about the other kid? Edwin?"

I snorted. "Sure, chief. If I go on a date with Edwin, you'll be the first to know," I said, a little more sincerely than when I'd said it to Whitney in the girls' locker room.

"See that you do," Charlie nodded sternly, before finally heading to the living room. I followed him and shouldered my backpack.

"I'm heading up. Night!" I called, ascending the staircase. I heard him reply in turn, before reaching Bella's room. I double checked that my window was locked before settling in for the night.

* * *

I bundled up in extra layers the next morning, and was more than ever grateful for my rainboots when I woke up to a downpour outside. Driving to school was hazardous, and the moment I opened my door after parking, a wide umbrella was held over the space between the driver door and my seat.

"Good morning, Isabella," Edward greeted me cheerfully.

"Well aren't you chipper?" I yawned, reaching back to grab my bag. Before I could slip on the strap, Edward pulled the same stunt as yesterday, and shouldered the backpack on my behalf.

"Uh, thanks," I muttered, sliding out of the truck and slamming the door shut.

"You're not going to lock your car?" My flat expression had Edward chuckling sheepishly. "Right, unnecessary," he repeated my word from yesterday.

"Glad you remembered," I quipped, sticking close to his side in order to avoid the sheets of rain, briefly wondering if that had been the purpose of sharing his umbrella with me. At the very least, everyone was too busy rushing for cover to notice how cozy we'd gotten. _I was so pissed off at him yesterday, but now it feels like forever ago._

"There was something I wanted to say," Edward broached, tilting his chin down to catch my eyes. I nodded for him to go on and he asked, "Did you not believe me when I said I had feelings for you?"

I cocked my head to the side, wondering where his doubt had come from. I had initially dismissed his feelings as absurd, but only within the confines of my mind, only briefly sharing my disbelief with him. But no matter the absurdity, I hadn't outright rejected the reality that they existed. Perhaps I'd sounded a little scornful when I mentioned it to Renée, but―

_No way. Was he listening in on my conversation?!_ I narrowed my eyes. "What brought this on?" I asked, voice steely.

The guilt that flashed across his butterscotch eyes confirmed my suspicion. "Never mind," I sniped, "I don't want to know."

"Isabella―"

"Looks like this is my stop," I said, jabbing a thumb towards the building where my English class was located. "Thanks for sharing your umbrella, but I think I'll be fine from here."

Reluctantly, Edward relinquished my bookbag, his handsome face twisted into a gloomy scowl. "I'll see you later?" he asked hesitantly.

I nodded. "In biology," I clarified, swinging the backpack strap onto my shoulder before trudging into the building. The physical distance I'd put between us did nothing to diminish my ire.

Angela's eyes widened as soon as I took my seat next to her. "Isabella? Is everything alright?"

"No," I hissed, fuming. "Edward is _unbelievable_."

"Is this about yesterday?" she asked. Her voice held nothing but concern.

I shook my head. "No, we'd already cleared that up," I explained, miffed, "But he screwed up again. And just when I was beginning to like him."

Angela frowned. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Up at the front, Mr. Mason called our attention, seeking to collect the permission slips for next week's field trip.

"Not really," I belatedly replied to Angie as we both reached into our bags, pulling out our slips and passing them forward. "I'm just irritated at the moment."

"It never hurts to vent," Ange offered.

I shook my head again. Venting about Edward's weird stalker tendencies was a dangerous idea. "Now's not really the time," I shrugged, turning to face forward as Mr. Mason began today's lecture.

Angela didn't appear convinced, but followed my lead regardless.

Of course, I couldn't expect the same of Jessica. As soon as I walked into trig, she pounced. "Isabella!" she whispered―granted, her whisper was closer to a regular inside voice, but it was the best you could expect from Jess.

"Hold it," I said, digging into my bag to pull out and drop my homework off at Mr. Varner's desk. She did the same and dogged my steps until we reached our desks at the back.

"Someone saw you and Edward walking together this morning," she whispered gleefully. "Is it official?"

"Far from it," I frowned, sliding into my seat.

"Aw, come on, Isabella! You have to tell me _everything_!" she pressed.

"Not here," I said, aware of all the curious ears turned in our direction. I wasn't all that eager to relive the drama from the girls' locker room.

Suddenly a little more aware of all the curious gazes, Jessica tittered. "Okay, okay. You want to come over after school?"

"Sure, that'd be great," I agreed, "Just protect me from the vultures."

"Definitely! I make a great bodyguard you know," Jessica winked at me.

I looked over her smaller frame and snickered, "Sure, Jess."

I shouldn't have been so quick to dismiss her claim. In between trig and Spanish alone, Jessica managed to strike terror into the eyes of five different teenage girls. I was very impressed. "Am I paying you by the hour?" I asked when she, on our way to lunch, discouraged the approach of a sophomore girl with nothing but a simple sneer.

"Oh no," she shot me a smirk, "My payment will be when you spill the beans."

I frowned. "Sure, but whatever I tell you has to stay between us." And even then, I'd have to edit, taking into consideration the mountain of secrets between Edward and I.

Jessica wasn't deterred. "Okay yeah, but I still get bragging rights just for knowing," she grinned impishly.

I laughed. "Whatever you say, Jessica."

Lunch was as hectic as ever. With Jessica and Lauren towing around their new, unofficial boyfriends, our lunch table had become even more crowded and rambunctious. And now that Tyler had his sights on Lauren, the blonde was more forgiving of me, which is why, after a quick conversation with Jessica, they banded together to keep the conversations going around everything but Edward Cullen. We were laughing, Tyler explaining how he accidentally set himself on fire during their chem lab, when, one by one, everyone at the table quieted down.

A glance behind me revealed Edward's imposing figure standing near my chair. "Isabella? Do you have a moment?"

Seeing him reminded me of my earlier outrage, but just a few hours with Jessica and her friends had simmered me down. "Sure," I allowed after a moment, rising to my feet.

"You'll be okay, Isabella?" I was surprised when I realized the question hadn't come from Angela, but from Jessica.

I sent her a fond smile. "Of course, Jessie."

As soon as she nodded, I turned and followed Edward. He lead me out to the veranda, empty courtesy of the biting gusts and rain blowing through despite the roof. Edward maneuvered me so that he shielded me from the worst of the wind. "Thanks," I blinked, unsure as to why I found his consideration so surprising.

Edward simply nodded, his brow furrowed as he stared me down from his impressive height. A million questions burned within his molten irises. A part of me was tempted to pretend like my temper with him was nonexistent. Just forget about the whole thing. Unfortunately, I was more angry than scared. I hadn't wanted to even hint that I knew his secret, but Edward was crossing a line, and I cared more about my privacy than I did his scrutiny.

"I want to clear something up," I said sternly, "So listen carefully."

Edward nodded, his expression solemn.

"If you want to continue this relationship, whatever that may be, then I have one rule. I don't want you within _five miles_ of my house, unless you have my explicit permission. One rule, Edward. If you can't follow it, then don't talk to me. Don't even look at me. My privacy is very important to me, and if you can't respect that, then I don't want you anywhere near me. Do you understand?"

Edward's face contorted into a combination of guilt and pain. "I understand," he said, barely above a whisper.

I released a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. "Good," I nodded.

"Isabella?" When I met his narrowed gaze, my blood ran cold. "What exactly do you know about me?"

I could feel the hair on my neck and along my arms standing on end. Once I got a grip on myself, I managed to say, "Don't ask questions you don't want the answers to."

He leaned closer, eyes darkened. My heart sputtered.

And like a cliché, I was saved by the bell.

"This conversation isn't over," Edward warned me. I hadn't realized our noses were nearly brushing until he backed off, finally giving me room to breathe.

"I'm aware," I whispered, turning and heading back into the cafeteria. All the gazes that snapped towards us was staggering, and if it weren't for Edward's sudden grip on my arm, I would've probably face-planted.

"Thanks for the save," I muttered.

Edward nodded, distracted, and then took off. I didn't have much time to be annoyed by his abrupt departure, before Jess and Angie were at my side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will the drama never cease? ...Probably not :) Sorry, I enjoy it too much. As usual, we have Edward being Edward, and Isabella getting offended.
> 
> As has been the pattern, next chapter will pick up where I left off! Until then, let me know what you think! :D


	9. IX. A Serial Killer, a Beauty Queen, and a Corkscrew Mane

I was surprised when Edward deigned to show up to biology. Albeit, a minute late, but Mr. Banner was too busy setting up the overhead projector to notice. I was curious, but I had a feeling that his brief absence had something to do with his murderous older sibling. I had no doubt that whatever plans Jasper had made for Bella in Midnight Sun, also applied to me in my current reality.

"Isabella?" I jumped slightly and Edward turned towards me with a concerned look. "Are you alright? You're very pale."

_No duh. Your vampire family wants to murder me. Why the hell wouldn't I be?_ "I'm part albino," I bit out, although I couldn't recall if that particular line was from the book or the movie. Maybe both?

"Really?" the amusement in Edward's voice coupled with his softer expression helped me unwind.

"Yes," I said, pulling my shoulders back from their hunched position, once I realized he wouldn't be interrogating me at this very second. "It's one of my many charms."

There was something sweet in Edward's smile when he said, "I don't doubt it."

Our moment was abruptly ruined when Mr. Banner clapped his hands loudly, garnering our attention. I found myself disappointed when I realized we wouldn't be having one of our usual group activities. Instead, Mr. Banner spent the next hour lecturing while I begrudgingly took notes.

"I'll walk you to class?" Edward offered. The uncertainty in his gaze was startling, but seeing he wasn't about to start his line of questioning, I hesitantly agreed.

"Okay," I nodded, buttoning my coat back up while Edward took my bag.

I was acutely aware of the stares that followed us while we walked. The silence between us felt awkward, so I blurted the first idiotic thing that came to mind, "Is Jasper really a serial killer?"

"What?" Edward appeared alarmed for one second, before he burst out laughing. That only served to garner more attention.

"Just a rumor the girls from gym wanted me to confirm," I shrugged as we stepped out. I'd done a pretty good job of ignoring them yesterday after they bombarded me in the locker room, but June had managed to corner me long enough to ask me about Jasper.

Edward unfurled his umbrella before we continued, the downpour from this morning still relentless. "If you could do me a favor? Please tell the girls in your gym class that Jasper has been reformed," Edward suggested, with what I could only describe as a devilish grin.

I squinted up at him. "Only if you can guarantee my safety."

"Not only can I guarantee your safety, but Alice and Emmett will do so as well," he confirmed.

"Fine," I shrugged. If Jasper could plan my murder behind my back, then this was the least he deserved.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow?" Edward said once we reached the entrance to the gym.

"At the earliest," I agreed, retrieving my bookbag.

Edward suddenly pulled me towards him in a brief, gentle hug, before backing away and hurrying off. I blinked, before trudging inside, the squelch from my rainboots loud against the hardwood of the gymnasium floors. My entrance into the locker room was not so different from yesterday. The expectant gaze of every girl landed on me, and I looked around before I met June's eyes.

"June, I asked Edward," I began, "And he says Jasper has been reformed."

It wasn't until that moment that I realized how far spread June's conspiracies were, because every girl abruptly paled with horror.

"R-reformed?" one girl squeaked.

"You mean, he really…?" another girl trailed off, expression aghast.

"That is all I can say," I shrugged.

For the rest of the day, all anyone could talk about was Jasper. I felt a little bad, but not enough to take it back. Not when I was finally _not_ the topic of conversation.

* * *

I sunk deeper against the arm of Jessica's couch, unearthing my hand from beneath my blanket long enough to grab a handful of popcorn. "And then I told June that Jasper had been reformed, so now everyone believes he really _was_ a serial killer."

Across from me, on the other end of the couch, Jessica was crying with laughter. "O-oh my gosh," she gasped, "You and Edward are _evil_."

I shrugged. "I got tired of their gawking," I said around a mouthful of popcorn.

"Don't ever let me get on your bad side," Jessica continued to laugh. Once she calmed down long enough to take back her popcorn, she ordered, "Now you have to tell me everything that's been going on with you and Edward since yesterday."

I scowled. "It's kind of a lot...The short version is, he asked me out on a date and I rejected him. But then we got into an argument. And then we hung out after school and resolved it. He confessed his feelings and asked me out on a date again, but I said no. And then this morning we got into another argument. We resolved that too, obviously."

"Whoa, whoa," Jess said slowly, sitting up and gaping at me. "Isabella, get ready to camp out, because we are going to unpack this."

I groaned. "But I don't want to," I whined.

"No, none of that!" Jessica threw a handful of popcorn at me. "You can't tell me all that and not expect an interrogation!"

I whimpered pathetically.

"Let's start again, from the top..."

* * *

Jasper Hale was still the talk of the school the following morning and I had yet to be brutally murdered, so I was feeling pretty good about myself. That is, until I made a pit stop at my locker before trig, only to be accosted by the wrong Hale. Rosalie was so stunning, it hurt to look at her―her slim, symmetrical face; her tall, regal silhouette; her cascading waves of flaxen locks. It was the type of beauty kings went to war over.

And she was livid.

The contorted twists of her wrathful face didn't make her any less exquisite, it just gave her the appearance of a vengeful angel.

"How did you know?" she hissed. The song of her voice was a bewitching melody. When I failed to reply at once, she continued, "How could you _possibly_ know that Edward was listening in on your phone call?"

I paused for another second, because Rosalie had just given me a brilliant idea. _Oh dear Jesus, please let this work._ Tilting my head to the side, I smiled benignly. "Simple," I chirped, eyes creasing, "I know things. It's a _gift_."

Rosalie's wrathful aura faltered, for just a second. "You know things," she repeated flatly.

"Sure," I agreed, "I look at you, Rosalie Hale, and I know things."

Now, Rosalie was on guard. "What do you know?" she demanded once more.

A little more confident now, I brightened my smile. "Are you sure you want me to say it out loud? You might be embarrassed," I needled her.

"Tell me," she hissed, leaning closer.

"I know," I whispered, "that you're _jealous_ of me."

She recoiled, as though my words had been a physical blow, before regaining her composure in a split second. "Jealous? Of _you_?" she sneered, looking down on me with a sniff of disdain.

I lifted my shoulders in a delicate shrug, my smile not faltering. "Yes," I said, "You're jealous. Of me. Because unlike you, Edward finds me desirable." Rosalie's features twisted with fury, but I pressed on before I lost my momentum, "I did warn you that you might be embarrassed. Would you like me to continue?"

Rosalie clenched her teeth so hard, her jaw worked. Before she could decide on the best possible way to kill me, Edward appeared close behind me. "That's enough, Rosalie." The tone of his voice had me on edge; an apprehensive and pained sound that made even Rosalie falter. Without another word, she turned on her heel in one graceful twist and marched off. It wasn't until I was sure she'd disappeared that I turned to look at Edward. By now, the hall had emptied, but when I met Edward's shaken gaze, attending class became my last priority.

"What did you see in me?" Edward whispered, "What did you see, the first time you saw me."

I suddenly recalled the flat pools of black that had glowered at me so hatefully. And then I remembered, not necessarily the exact words from Midnight Sun, but the way he'd battled his inner monster. Planning my death and the death of our classmates. Different plans, different methods. Anything to appease the monster until he could get away. Until he could get as far away from me as possible.

My silence was telling and Edward's face crumpled with self-loathing.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, casting my eyes down, unable to meet his agonized gaze any longer.

" _You're_ sorry?" he laughed, a broken sound. "Preposterous."

And then, just like Rosalie, he was gone.

* * *

Edward disappeared for the rest of the day. And again, the next day. Out sick, according to his family. It was certainly a reprieve from all the scrutiny I'd been under for the past week, but recalling his crushed expression only caused regret to curdle in my gut.

Jessica ceased her questions, simply making the assumption that Rosalie tried to scare me off, too excited for her own date tonight with Mike. She'd roped me, Ange, and Lauren into following her home after school.

I lay across Jess' bed, sprawled on my belly, flipping through one of her Seventeen magazines, ankles crossed and raised, swinging lazily. Below me, Lauren was painting her toenails meticulously. Angela was slumped on Jessica's desk chair, having momentarily given up on calming Jess down, simply allowing her to continue flinging clothes around like a madwoman.

"Wow, I can't believe we used to dress like this," I muttered, gaping at some of the more outlandish fashion tips. _2005 was something else._

"Watch it, Jessica!" Lauren snapped, catching the tunic Jessica slung in her direction before it touched the wet nail polish.

"I have nothing to wear!" Jess cried in despair.

"You've been planning this for a week now, Jess. I thought you were going to wear your lavender blouse," I chided, unimpressed with the heap of clothes concealing the carpeted floor.

"I _was_. But it makes me look fat," she pouted.

"We were literally just shopping last weekend," I rolled my eyes and flipped another page, "Wear something new."

Jessica pouted. "I wore most of it this week…"

Lauren snickered, "I doubt Mike even noticed. Boys are oblivious."

"Ugh, don't say that," Jessica whined, dramatically collapsing onto the floor in a tangle of limbs.

"Why don't we go through the rest of your blouses, Jess?" Ange suggested, now that Jessica had calmed down.

Angela, the saint, patiently helped Jessica pick an outfit. "Did he tell you where he's taking you?" I asked, trying to distract her from her nerves.

"No," Jessica shook her head, "He said it was a surprise. Isn't that so romantic?"

"Of course, Jess," Angela smiled encouragingly.

"If you're done, hurry up and take a shower. It's already five," I said, glancing towards the digital clock on her nightstand.

"What?! _Already_?" she shrieked, hightailing it towards her bathroom.

Lauren and I snickered and Angela shook her head, leaning down and picking up Jessica's clothes. "Honestly, Angie, you're too nice," I sighed, sliding off the bed and helping her hang Jessica's clothes back in the closet.

"How should we do her makeup?" Lauren wondered, capping the bottle of red nail polish.

"No blue eyeshadow," I automatically said. Blue eyeshadow had been one of those regrettable trends you cringed at whenever you revisited old pictures.

"Duh," Lauren huffed, "Jessica has blue eyes. Pink is her color."

"Good. Let me blow dry her hair before you get started," I suggested, folding up one of Jessica's scattered jeans.

"Oh, sure. Think I have time for a manicure?" Lauren stared critically at the chipping polish on her fingernails.

"If you do only one coat," I recommended, digging around the floor until I found a hanger.

I nearly tripped when Lauren asked, "So...what's the deal with you and Cullen?"

If anything, I should've been more surprised Lauren hadn't asked earlier. Even Angela turned to me with curious eyes. "Uh, he likes me," I shrugged, downplaying the disaster that it was dealing with teenage vampires.

Lauren rolled her eyes so far back, only the whites of her eyes were visible. "Uh, _duh_. What about you?"

"It's debatable," I replied. Unlike with Jessica, I didn't trust Lauren to keep her trap shut.

"Oh, shut _up_ , Swan. How can you _not_ be into him?" Lauren demanded.

"I'm not _blind_ ," I retorted. "But there's more to a relationship than just looks."

Lauren's face scrunched up. "That's what _ugly_ people say."

"You are shallower than a puddle," I laughed.

Lauren didn't even take offense, simply flipping her hair back. "Whatever. You can't play hard-to-get forever. He'll get bored."

_She sounds like Renée._ "We're not playing any games," I told her. But even I didn't know where any of this was heading, not that I really wanted it to go anywhere. Eventually, I settled on, "We're getting to know each other, for now. I don't want to rush into anything that's not going to last." _Or worse, rush into something that will last an eternity._

"Ugh, you're so outdated, Swan. Just hook up with him already," Lauren snapped, rubbing furiously at her nails with a cotton ball soaked in nail polish remover.

Angela must have misinterpreted my horrified expression, because she was quick to jump in, "Ah, Lauren, intimacy isn't always necessarily the answer." Which was nice of her to say, but I had been thinking more along the lines of a demonic, half-vampire baby ripping its way out of my uterus.

"Trust me, Mallory," I said, "Edward and I will _not_ be hooking up."

"Look, I know everyone thinks you're a perfect, goody two-shoes, but you can drop the act."

I laughed, "Is that what people really think?"

"Of course not," Angela came to my defense, shooting Lauren a scolding look, "Everyone really likes you, Isabella. You're very friendly."

Based on the sneer twisting Lauren's lips, I had the impression that the feeling was not universal. "It's okay, Ange," I shrugged, bouncing back on Jessica's bed and flipping open her magazine. "Yours is the only opinion that matters."

"Will I have time to finish getting ready?!" Jessica suddenly demanded, bursting back into her room, wrapped in her bathrobe and hair twisted into a lopsided towel turban.

"Calm down, Jess. An hour is plenty of time," I reassured her, a little exasperated, before standing and plugging the blow dryer into the outlet by her desk. "Now, sit. We'll take care of the rest."

By the time we were done, Jessica's appearance was striking. Somehow, I'd succeeded in unravelling every last curl on her head, until the feathery ends brushed her back in a smooth, dark waterfall. And Lauren had managed to emphasize the deep blue of Jessica's eyes with soft shadows and smudged eyeliner.

"Oh my gosh, you guys are like my fairy god mothers," Jess squealed, peering closely into her hand-held mirror.

I rolled my eyes. "Get dressed, Cinderella. Mike's gonna be here in five minutes."

"So soon?!" she shrieked, stumbling to her feet. Fortunately, Angela was there to hand Jess her predesignated outfit.

"Well, my work here is done," I announced, dusting my hands off. "See you girls on Monday."

"Wait! Lauren, didn't you invite her?" Jessica demanded, shooting Lauren a glare.

Lauren heaved a sigh and turned towards me reluctantly. "Tyler's having a bonfire party at his place tomorrow night. You're invited."

"Ah, don't sweat it," I shrugged, "I already have plans to go book shopping. Night girls!" I hightailed it before Jessica could convince me otherwise, ignoring the hissed argument that erupted between the two of them as soon as I turned my back.

_So highschool_ , I mentally snickered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter the book is finally going to make an appearance! (But don't worry, so will Edward's nosy butt lol)
> 
> I cannot believe it's been a month since I published this story! Am I updating too fast? Honestly, I should probably slow down before I go crazy from writing so much. But thank you for everyone's support! :D
> 
> Also, just realizing a bunch of you probably live on the east coast. Hello, from the west coast. Sorry this update is so late at night for you (or would that be early morning?) lol! Regardless, sorry about that! Haha, let me know what you think once you get a chance to read the chapter! :)


	10. There's an Angel in Aisle Three

The drive to Tacoma was filled with pointless speculation. I had called ahead of time, to make sure they had a copy of the book I was searching for. Placing all my hopes on this one thing, which could, in reality, be nothing but a piece of fiction that resonated a little closely with my situation, was risky. But I was nearly three weeks into this reality, and it was the only thing I'd come across that may hold answers. And in the case that it was simple fiction, I was at least hoping it could inspire me to take a different course of action. Something more proactive; something I had yet to think of. I was at the end of my rope.

I don't think I became as aware that I was in the wrong year as I did when I walked into Barnes & Noble. RadioShack, the landline in Charlie's kitchen, Lauren's hideous velour tracksuit, Jamie Lynn's face on the cover of Jessica's copy of Seventeen magazine―all consistent reminders. But this bookstore chain had been one of my frequent haunts, and now, it was all wrong―the displays, the layout, the décor, even the books themselves. My skin prickled with discomfort, and I forced myself to stagger forward when an employee shot me a strange look.

I busied myself, walking down aisles, skimming books, and keeping anything that caught my fancy. I wasn't trying very hard to find the one book I sought. I was a coward.

But when I did catch a glimpse of the cover―an abstract ouroboros set against a slate background, and the title _By Proxy_ in simple, white slanted font across the bottom―it was not sitting on a bookshelf, but in the hands of another. A tall, broad man with the darkest skin imaginable and curls falling messily across his forehead. When he glanced up to meet my gaze, I lurched back.

His eyes were bright, the color of mulberry wine, and utterly inhuman.

"An interesting piece of literature," he commented with a deep voice that sounded like gravel scraping pavement.

I could only stare at him, gripping a small stack of books to my chest, feet glued to the ground. I wouldn't say it was fear holding me in place, but there was a certain disturbance in my gut that cautioned me to keep my distance.

Unexpectedly, he gently shut the book and held it out to me. When I made no move to retrieve it, he spoke again, "It does not hold the answers you seek. But you may find comfort in it nonetheless."

My blood became ice in my veins. "You…?" I couldn't even finish the thought as I numbly took the book from his hand.

He looked me over critically. "You have adjusted well, but you are also impulsive. Allow me to answer your questions."

My face crumpled. "You're the reason…?"

"No," he answered and then turned his back on me. "Come."

I followed after him in a stupefied sort of daze. When we reached a secluded table towards the back of the store, he gestured for me to take a seat across from him. I set my books on the table and tucked my hands between my legs, shoulders hunched.

"Why am I here?" was my first question.

Although I was prepared for the possibility of his answer, his blunt words had me reeling. "You died."

It punctured a hole in my chest that strained wider with every breath. "I-I don't remember…"

"As intended. To minimize the shock," he replied, peering down at me with solemn eyes. "I can change that."

I nodded mutely. It wasn't a question―I _needed_ to know. "But why here?" I whispered, "As a storybook character?"

His broad shoulders lifted almost helplessly. "I cannot say. Although, I find that many discover themselves within places of comfort. A certain time period, a certain culture, or even a certain story."

"And I don't get a say?" I wasn't angry, merely dumbfounded. My situation was beyond all reason.

"No one does," he said factually.

Finally, I met his gaze. "And you? Who're you?"

"My name is Azmon."

I frowned. " _What_ are you?"

"I am called many things―all irrelevant. I am simply tasked with finalizing your adjustment period."

"Adjustment?" I repeated faintly, before demanding, " _What_ happened to me?"

And suddenly, I couldn't breathe.

The lights above collapsed and the chair beneath me burst into an upsurge of water, until it engulfed my nose and burned my eyes. It became darker and colder and the weight pressed against my chest. My breath stuck in my lungs until I couldn't hold it in anymore and then I was choking, throat and lungs on fire. I struggled, desperate to find the surface, but I couldn't breathe and it wasn't there. I pushed and kicked and turned, the overpowering current a roar in my ears, and I couldn't breathe. All I needed was air, but the water pressed harder against my chest, slamming into my mouth, flooding my lungs. I was drowning and I couldn't breathe, but I swept my arms and I kicked again and I couldn't breathe. I didn't know what was up or what was down and I couldn't breathe, Icouldn'tbreathe, _Icouldn'tbreathe_.

A pair of ice-cold hands grappled my arms, shaking me and I was coughing and gasping. My chest heaved, but my lungs were blessedly empty, expanding rapidly with sweet oxygen. My lungs no longer burned and my throat didn't feel like sandpaper, but the gulps of air rattled through me and my whole body trembled.

"Isabella?!"

My eyes shot open and locked with a pair of frightened, gold eyes.

"E-Edward?" I sobbed in relief.

I clung to him, forehead pressed against his chest as I continued to gasp small, sharp breaths.

"Shh, slow your breathing," Edward spoke softly into my ear, voice soothing.

I nodded, a high, keening sound escaping my lips as I wept. Sobs wracked my body and my head strained with the force of my clenched eyes. I anchored myself to him, breathing and crying, and breathing again. No matter how much oxygen I inhaled, the distinct feeling of choking, screaming, and water in my lungs would not leave me. I trembled under the weight of the memory.

By the time I calmed down, my eyes were bloodshot and puffy and my cheeks were sticky with tears.

Edward pulled away far enough to cradle my face between his hands. The frigid temperature was soothing against my flushed cheeks and pulsing headache and I leaned into them. From the corner of my eye, I noticed the chair I previously sat on was now toppled on its side, a few feet from where I sat on the floor.

"―sabella?"

I belatedly realized Edward was calling my name, but my throat was raw and head foggy. I mustered the little strength I had left to lift my eyes again, meeting his gaze listlessly.

Time blurred. One second, I was collapsed on the floor. In the next, Edward was guiding my shaky limbs through a maze of bookshelves. And then, I sat in the passenger seat of his car, throbbing skull pressed against the cool leather of the headrest.

The heavy silence was rhythmically broken by my shaky breaths, until I finally turned my head and met Edward's scorching gaze.

"Who did this to you?" he demanded, voice seething.

His question had me careening forward, eyes swivelling through the parking lot and sweeping across the entrance of the store. "Azmon," I whispered his name desperately, voice rough with tears, "Where is he? Did you see him?!"

Edward's face twisted hatefully. "No," he growled lowly.

"You're lying," I cried.

He reached out, tilting my head until I faced him again. His voice was gentle when he said, "When I found you, you were alone."

This time, there was no deceit. I could only assume that if he'd found me, Alice's visions were responsible. But how much had he seen? Did it matter?

I slumped down with a frustrated hiss. _Damn it. I fucked up._ I had too many questions left unanswered, but my hands were still trembling, and I didn't even know what I wanted to ask. All I knew was, I wanted to go home.

"Who was he?" Edward asked.

I blinked back into awareness. Once his question registered, I shrugged. "I think…" I swallowed thickly, "I think he was trying to help me." _In the most fucked up way possible._ I took another deep, shuddering breath.

"Help you," he repeated flatly.

I didn't bother replying. I didn't want to believe any of it myself―but the memories were too real, too vivid. Did Edward remember his death as vividly?

I cupped my hands over my mouth, fighting to hold back another sob. _I'm dead. How can I be dead?_

"Isabella, please," Edward quietly begged, "What's going on in your head?"

I gulped another wide breath and curled my hands on my lap. "He showed me a truth," I whispered.

"A truth?"

I hunched my shoulders. "It's like...it's like the first time I saw you, I saw your truth," I explained hoarsely, unable to look him in the eye, "And I knew. You wanted to kill me."

Edward became a statue at my side. Despite the weariness that weighed me down, I pressed on, "It's...I forgive you. I know you struggled with yourself, because you didn't want to disappoint your father. And you didn't want to disappoint yourself." It hadn't been okay―far from it. But there was nothing to do about it, and in the end, Edward hadn't killed me. _Can a person die twice?_ My heart bled.

His voice cracked as he said, "I'm sorry."

"I know you are," I sighed and leaned forward to cradle my pulsing head, "Azmon showed me a truth about myself. That's all I can say." I was slightly remorseful for calling Edward out like that, but it was the only way I could explain it. My truth was an intimate and visceral thing that I found myself unable to voice.

When I sat up and reached for the door handle, Edward's hand shot out and gently gripped my arm. "Where are you going?"

I wiped at my face. "My books," I explained, sniffling, "I still need to buy them."

Edward heaved a sigh. "Wait here," he instructed, before disappearing from the driver's seat. Perhaps, at any other time, his order would have aggravated me. But I was too mentally and emotionally spent.

I sunk into the leather seat and took a long, deep breath, reassuring my lungs they were still empty of all water. I pressed a hand against my chest, comforted by the strong tempo of my heart. _I died, but I'm still alive. I have to remember that._

When Edward slipped back inside the car, he handed me a large, plastic bag heavy with books. "Thank you." It was lackluster, but it was the best I could manage.

Edward nodded, fingers drumming against the steering wheel. "I hope you don't mind," he said slowly, "But I had Alice take your truck back to Forks."

"Huh?" I frowned, and then shrugged. "Okay."

Edward's stare was heavy and inescapable.

I couldn't find it in myself to care. My eyes rested against the dashboard, dim.

My head swam. It wasn't until the dash blurred, that I realized I was crying again.

"Please, don't cry." Edward's cool fingers brushed my face, catching my tears.

"Sorry." I blinked, dislodging the tears stuck to my lashes and rubbed at my eyes. "Are we heading back now?"

Edward hesitated. "Let's get you something to eat first," he suggested, twisting the key into the ignition.

I didn't respond. I didn't have the energy to argue, although I didn't have much of an appetite. I stared out the window while he drove, thoughts numb. Sooner or later, I knew I would have to unpack the consequences of my death, but I was already so drained. Instead, I focused on the quiet, instrumental music drifting from the stereo, allowing it to sooth my turmoil.

"Do you want to wait here?" Edward offered soon after he parked.

"Yeah."

I was surprised when he simply nodded and disappeared. I blinked back into awareness, noting that we'd parked across from a small café. _I guess even a vampire can't mess up a pastry order._ The thought was amusing enough to tug at the corner of my lips.

While I waited, I tried to piece myself together. Reluctantly, I sat up and flipped down the sun visor to uncover the mirror and winced. I pulled and brushed my hair back from where it'd stuck to my drying cheeks, and used the sleeves of my sweater to wipe down my face and nose. There wasn't anything I could do for my puffy eyes, so I flicked the visor back up in time for Edward to return.

He handed me a blueberry muffin and a cup that smelled distinctly of hot chocolate. _Just like at the gas station._ It was oddly touching.

"Thanks," I croaked. Of course, it tasted much better. But there was queasiness in my stomach that kept me from enjoying it―I still couldn't quite get the cold burn of sea salt to disappear from the back of my throat.

Edward stared at me with a contemplative expression. "Why did you drive here by yourself?"

The judgement in his eyes made me feel a little self-conscious, because his concern wasn't completely unwarranted. "I just wanted to buy some books," I answered reluctantly, quietly. "And I wanted time for myself."

He frowned. "So that man you met with…"

I shook my head. "That wasn't planned." I closed my eyes and sipped, almost crying when the comforting warmth hit my throat.

"I see…" he trailed off. "How does… Your ability, how does it work?"

_And now, back to our regularly scheduled lies._ I chewed slowly, mulling over my answer. Once I swallowed, I said, "What I know is limited. And it has an expiration date."

"That...what?" Edward appeared dumbfounded. I didn't blame him―he was operating under that assumption that my "ability" worked in the same fashion as his mind-reading or Alice's visions. Bella had a mind-shield, while I had read a series of books as a teenager. They weren't comparable, even if it did give me twice the advantage.

When I didn't elaborate, Edward continued, "It's just...what you said to Rosalie. When I heard you, I was surprised. But then, Rosalie, she...you were right."

I ignored the faltering in his voice, assuming he was skirting around the mind-reading. Because if anyone could confirm what I'd said to Rosalie, it was him. Unlike me, she couldn't hide her thoughts from him. "Why is that confusing?"

"Because," he sighed a frustrated sound, "You knew my thoughts that first day. But you didn't read Rosalie's thoughts. Jealousy was the last thing on her mind at the time."

If I hadn't felt so beaten down, I might've laughed. "I'm not a mind-reader," I placated him. "I just know things. Some random, some useless, and some that others would rather keep secret―like Rosalie's jealousy." I was quick to tack that on at end, lest he assume I was referring to more sinister secrets.

He hummed in thought and flickered his gaze towards the stereo. "It's how you knew my preference for classical music." It wasn't a question. After a pause, he asked, "When's the expiration date?"

I searched my memories, until I came across an approximate date. "Hm, January 2007, I think." The expression that crossed his face had me shifting awkwardly. "What?"

"Can you...can you see the future?"

I blinked, wondering how'd he reached a conclusion that was so wrong, but also exactly on point. "You like to ask a lot of questions," I sighed. If I didn't know so much about him, I'd probably be more irritated. I didn't want anyone to know I was a fraud, but it wasn't a good idea to let him reach the wrong conclusions either. "I know _a_ future. Singular."

"How does it work?" he pressed.

I frowned. "It _means_ , a lot of shitty stuff is supposed to happen to me and I do my best to avoid it."

He recoiled. Before he could start firing another million questions, I held up a hand. "It's fine, Edward. No more questions."

He ran a hand through his hair with an agitated look and groused, " _Now_ you decide to stop?"

"S'not like _you_ ever answer any questions," I bit out.

He shot me an incredulous look. "You never ask any."

I blinked. _Oh. It was Bella who asked the questions. Wow I really suck at this._ "But if I did, would you?"

"Well. No." His smile was cheeky and I couldn't help but smile―a small and frail thing.

"Right," I mumbled and bit into my muffin. We fell into a comfortable silence while I ate, and I couldn't help but feel reluctantly grateful for Alice. If not for her, I'm not sure I could've pulled myself together as quickly as I had with Edward there to pick up the pieces. And my truck was already a bit of a hazard on the road―driving in the state I'd been would've been a tragedy waiting to happen.

As soon as I drank the last of my hot chocolate, Edward had taken the wrapper and cup from my hands, rolled the window down, and chucked the trash into a bin a few feet away. "Ready to go?" he flashed me a crooked grin.

I smiled fondly. "Yeah. Thank you―for coming, I mean."

For a moment, Edward stared at me uncomfortably, not paying any mind to the road as he pulled out of the parking lot. "You really don't ask any questions," he realized, and then added quietly, "Because you don't need to."

I hummed in agreement. I wondered to myself how much he thought I knew. I wasn't ready to have that conversation; I was even less ready to accept my place in this story. If Azmon was to be believed, this _was_ my new reality. It didn't mean I had to make the same mistakes as Bella, but the longer I spent around Edward, the harder it was not to care about him. But the bottom line was, I didn't want to be a vampire.

I fiddled with the plastic bag on my lap, mind drifting towards the book I'd driven out here for. Zaire White―the name of the author. It was comforting to know I wasn't the only one.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Edward prodded, eyes fixed on me as though the road were the least of his worries.

"Just nerding out over my new books." My attempted smile was weak. I peeked inside and was glad to find all the ones I'd picked out. "Where's the receipt?"

"You're not paying me back," Edward shook his head and turned to face forward, as though dismissing any potential arguments.

I shrugged―it wasn't like I could afford to be annoyed. "Well then...thanks."

His shoulders relaxed. "You're welcome. How's your head?"

"Better," I said, briefly prodding at my temple to reassure myself of the fact. "It hurt from crying too hard, but it's okay now."

"And what about you? Will you be okay?" The distress was so evident on his face, I could no longer look at him.

"No," I said plainly, hands fisting in my lap. _I died. Mamá, papá―I'm sorry._

The cool palm pressed against my cheek startled me back into awareness. "Talk to me," Edward insisted.

For a moment, I was tempted. _How did Edward handle his death?_ I clenched a hand against my chest as my breaths turned ragged. "I can't," I gasped.

Edward's acceptance was quiet, but solemn. Gently, he tangled his icy fingers with my own. He didn't say another word, simply holding my hand for the remainder of our drive. For now, it was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sad chapter :( I'll try not to drag out the angsty-ness, but she's definitely going to struggle with this new revelation. (It's the reason there's an angst tag on this story; nothing to do with Edward's brooding lol)
> 
> I did not realize my audience was so diverse, so a shout out to my foreign readers! :D Also, the reason I asked if I was updating too fast is because I've had readers unsubscribing from my story, and it made me sad :(
> 
> Fun fact: The title of this story is from a line in the song Vice Verses by Switchfoot. If you read the lyrics, you can see where most of my inspiration for this story came from.
> 
> Anyway, let me know your thoughts on the chapter and I'll try to update soon! :)


	11. Boys Are Useful for Some Things

"Bells, what are you still doing in bed?!"

"Huh? What?!" I sat up with a gasp, skewed hair blocking my view.

"It's already two! We need to get going!" Charlie shouted from the hall.

I pushed my hair back and rubbed away the tears crusted around my eyes, belatedly realizing it was Super Bowl Sunday. "What time does the game start?" I asked, voice rough with sleep as I stumbled out of bed and trudged to the bathroom.

"Half past three," he called from downstairs.

It was only a twenty minute drive to the reservation―I wasn't sure why he was in such a rush. But I wasn't into sports, so I didn't question his urgency. "Give me five minutes," I shouted, yanking a brush through my tangled bedhead. I cringed when I saw the bruises beneath my eyes. I'd stayed up late reading the book, had trouble falling asleep after the fact, and then dreamt of drowning. The memory of choking and lungs burning was vividly branded into my head. Remembering or not remembering―I wasn't sure which was worse.

My thoughts drifted towards the book while I got ready―Azmon had been right. It hadn't revealed any new information, but I held the story close to my heart. It was a bittersweet tale of a girl, in similar circumstances as my own (sans the vampires), dealing with the aftermath: recovering from her death, trying to match the preconceived notions of those who already knew the body she inhabited, grieving the loss of her life and loved ones, and struggling with body dysphoria. It had touched upon all my worries, fears, and doubts. I could only feel lucky that I was already so familiar with Bella's story―although perhaps it was that familiarity that had gotten me in this mess in the first place.

By the time I came downstairs, Charlie had already succeeded in unplugging the jumble of cables from the flat screen. "Bells, you alright?" Charlie frowned, giving me a once over.

"Yep. Just stayed up late," I waved off his concern, and then cast a critical look over the TV while I pulled my hair up into a ponytail. Unfortunately, flat screens in 2005 weren't actually all that flat. "This'll fit in the backseat?" I checked.

"Should," Charlie shrugged. Not very convincing, but I didn't argue and instead helped him heave the TV around the couch, across the hall, down the porch steps, and into the backseat of his cruiser.

"Great! Thanks, Bells! Let's get going!"

The drive to La Push was, oddly enough, filled with Charlie's avid chatter. His normally quiet disposition was suddenly trumped by his love for sports. It was kind of cute, so I did him the favor of nodding, humming, and agreeing in whichever I assumed were the right places.

When we arrived, I wasn't forced to lug out the flat screen. But neither was Charlie, because two hulking men with biceps bigger than my head made easy work of carrying it into the house. "It's about time, Charlie!"

"Would've been here sooner if you didn't ask me to pick up more beer," Charlie rolled his eyes, before turning to me, "You remember, Harry, Bells?"

_If Bella remembered no one from La Push, then I certainly don't._ "Hi, Harry!" I waved, hoping my smile didn't look as frail as it felt.

"Look at you! You've gotten so big!" he chortled. "Go on ahead, Bells. I think Sue and Leah are in the kitchen."

"Sure thing," I said, hopping up onto the porch and heading inside. Curiously, I peeked into the living room and watched the two werewolves setting up the TV. Doubting Sam would be anywhere near Leah, I assumed I was looking at Jared and Paul.

"See something you like?" one of them caught my eye and winked.

I couldn't help but snort. "Sure," I said dryly, before turning and heading down the hall and into the kitchen. Sure, I was curious, but I wasn't stupid. Brandishing my shitty sense of humor on Paul was certainly a recipe for disaster.

"―ridiculous. Why did you even invite them in, mom?"

Inside, Leah was sprawled on one of the kitchen chairs, arms crossed and waist-length hair in a disarray. Sue stood by the kitchen island, pouring nacho cheese into a crockpot. "They're here to see your father, Leah. Not you. And I didn't see you helping me with any of this, this morning. I can offer them as much food as I like."

"Uh, bad time?" I smiled awkwardly.

"Oh!" Sue gasped, turning to me with an embarrassed smile. "You must be Isabella! You're all Charlie talks about. Please, take a seat."

"Thanks," I said, slumping into a chair beside Leah. "Uh, do you need help with anything?"

"Oh no, don't worry yourself. I'm just about done here," Sue waved me off.

Leah scoffed. "You were done hours ago. And then those morons showed up and ate us out of house and home."

"You're talking about the trees in the living room?" I asked, lips twitching into a small smile.

Leah snorted a laugh. " _Trees_?"

As far as insults went, "trees" was pretty lame. "They're tall," I explained sheepishly.

"I can think of worse insults," she sneered, defiantly locking gazes with the two werewolves now hovering awkwardly by the kitchen entry. Only one of them met her glower straight on―I assumed this one was Paul.

"Thanks again for the food, Mrs. Clearwater," Jared called, easily ignoring Leah.

"Oh, you boys aren't staying for the game?" Sue frowned.

"No," Paul finally broke his stare down with Leah. "We have to meet up with Sam."

"Ah," Sue said delicately, "Go on then. Be safe."

"Sure," Jared waved her off and the duo disappeared.

Beside me, Leah sat stiffly, hands curling into fists until her knuckles strained against her skin.

I pointedly made no mention of it. Instead, I turned to Sue and inquired, "Who else is coming?"

"Hm? Oh, Billy and his boy should be here soon. Jacob is probably bringing along some of his friends. Leah, did you or Seth invite anyone?" Sue asked.

"Not likely," Leah scoffed. "It's just a stupid game."

Sue smiled and didn't disagree.

When Seth bounded into the room, it was like a punch to the chest. For a split second, his resemblance to my little brother was uncanny, and I had to hold back a sob. I pinched myself, until I could look at Seth again and remind myself that no―my brother didn't have long, long hair; didn't grin so brightly; didn't naturally have such dark skin, but had it as a result of being in the sun so often.

A kick to the shins jolted me into taking a much needed breath.

"What's the matter with you, Swan?" Leah hissed under the cover of Seth's loud chatter.

"I could ask you the same thing," I evaded.

Leah's face twisted into an ugly scowl. "Hmph, whatever."

I could hear Charlie and Harry, and other voices (Billy and Jacob?) from the front door and I sunk lower into my chair.

I was disturbingly aware that I did not belong here. My skin itched with discomfort and my breaths came shallowly.

And for a while, I wished I was in Edward's stone grip―an anchor to keep me from sinking further.

* * *

It was three in the morning when I quit trying to get any sleep. Even awake, the nightmares tormented me. The faces of my family beared down on me and I couldn't handle the guilt.

Pulling on a thick sweater and a pair of sneakers, I trudged out of my room and down the stairs. I paced the hall for a while, until I made my way to the back porch. I stared out into the gloom and moved forward. My shoes had only just sunk into the wet grass when I heard the whisper of my name.

"Azmon?" I called out desperately, squinting into the darkness.

"I'm here."

I whirled around and found him standing at my side, solemn violet eyes glowing and staring into the dense forest I knew was there, but couldn't see. "You came back," I cried and begged, "Please. You have to let me go back! I'm not supposed to be here! This isn't my story."

"You died," he said, "You have no place there."

I moved to stand before him. "And Bella? What about her?" I demanded and jabbed a finger in the direction of the house, "That man up there―Charlie. He has a daughter. Her name is Bella. Where is _she_?"

Azmon cast his gaze down to meet mine. "There is no Bella."

I faltered. "What…? Of course there is! Or who did Renée raise for the last seventeen years? That girl should be here―not me!"

"There is no Bella," he insisted, "And you cannot return."

"It's not fair," I whispered, wiping the tears from my eyes. "I know...I remember. I have no one to blame but myself for what happened, but...my family. How am I supposed to go on without them?"

"The same way your family must go on without you. You have another chance―do not take it for granted."

"No," I hissed, "This is all wrong. The dead _should stay dead_."

"And yet, you live." Just like with every statement he made―short, brutal sentences that cut me deep. They were knives lodged in my chest. My breathing turned ragged.

"I can't," I sobbed, "Look at me. It's wrong. I'm all wrong. This isn't my skin, or my face, or my body. I'm _wrong_."

I quieted when a heavy hand rested atop my head. "You are not _wrong_ and you are not _dead_. Once you accept this, you will recover and you will find a new home. Do not be scared to let go."

"How can I not be?" I choked, clutching at my chest, heart aching like a tender bruise. "I can't even remember my own name."

"I am sorry, child. It is out of my hands." For once, there was a weight to his voice. Something sad and tired and old. "You are stubborn, but heed my words." He slid his hand from atop my head and stepped back

I stumbled forward with panic. "Wait! When can I see you again?" He was my only link―my only proof that I was someone other than Isabella Swan.

But he vanished and in the quiet, the whisper of his voice brushed against my ears, "If you do not, it will be a good thing."

I clung to his ominous words with a heavy heart.

The cold, droplets of rain splashing against my hair and face startled me back into awareness. But I didn't want to go back. Instead, I took cover under the awning, dropping onto the porch steps with a weak cry. For a brief moment, I thought Azmon had returned when I heard the sound of my name over the steady patter of rain. I squinted into the darkness of the woods―a rather useless gesture. Regardless, such a pleasant and musical voice was familiar to my ears. "Edward."

My recognition was all he needed. Within seconds, he was kneeling before me, raindrops glittering in his damp hair and the shoulders of his coat slick with rain. His corpse-pale face and glowing eyes were like a beacon in the gloom.

Edward laid a cool palm against my cheek and flickered his gaze over me critically. "You were with that man again." It wasn't a question, and I could only assume Alice had caught a glimpse of us.

But I nodded, hoping to quell his worry. "I was," I agreed quietly. "We only spoke for a little while."

"But you're okay?" he checked. I nodded again, and despite the obvious relief on his face, he still appeared troubled. "Right. I'm sorry."

My brow furrowed, brain too muddled to keep up. "What?"

"You told me to stay away from your house," he reminded me hesitantly.

"Oh, that." I suddenly remembered the confrontation from earlier in the week. Already it felt like a lifetime ago. I shrugged. "Yeah. I like my privacy. But you can come if you suspect I'm about to be murdered."

My small allowance was all it took for Edward to relax. "That's...that's good," he sighed with relief.

I snorted. "You're such a worry wart."

"You really don't help with that," he teased.

"I can't help it." My honest answer sobered him up.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" he asked, running a cool thumb over the bruises beneath my red-rimmed eyes.

"I can't," I said, voice cracking and mind flashing back to last night's horrible dreams. I didn't want to dream of drowning―didn't want to remember that it was my fault.

"I'll keep you company?" It came across as a question, but at my nod, Edward backed off and instead, sat on the step beside me. The space was appreciated―the night was already cold enough without him hovering over me. But of course, it didn't erase the small stab of disappointment.

I folded my forearms across my knees, basking in the comfort of his presence. I didn't want to be alone―not with the weight I carried. Even if Edward didn't know it, I found solace in knowing he was one of the few who could somewhat understand and relate to my experience.

Of course, it wouldn't be Edward if he kept his questions to himself. "That man...he's not human, is he?"

"No, he's not," I reluctantly affirmed. Before he could follow up, I continued, "I know you think he'll hurt me, but it's the opposite―without him, I wouldn't be alive." I didn't think Azmon was directly responsible for my situation, but his was the only face I knew, and it would have to be enough. Enough because only he could give me closure.

I could feel the weight of Edward's stare, so I closed my eyes and rested my cheek against my arms.

"Isabella," he spoke almost hesitantly, "I care very much for you. If there's anything I can―"

"I like you too," I whispered, lifting my lids to meet his shocked gaze. In the darkness, his molten eyes glowed. I couldn't look away if I tried, hypnotized by the tide of emotions swirling wildly within them.

I wasn't Bella―I would never be Edward's perfect half. The thought alone was enough to keep up one last wall between him and I. He kept knocking them down and I kept allowing it. But I needed one last assurance that I could walk away from this.

Edward's features had softened and the tender look in his eyes caused my heart to stutter. "Then, why don't you want to be with me?" His question wasn't demanding or bitter. All I could detect was genuine curiosity.

"Because," I whispered, casting my gaze aside, "I can't be honest with you."

"I guess that is a little unfair," he chuckled. "It feels like you know all my secrets, but I can't begin to guess at yours." My silence was telling and he sighed. "Why can't you be honest?"

I closed my eyes again. I didn't know where to begin with that question. I knew I didn't want the same future as Bella―I wanted to grow up, to have a career and a family and a life, even if it was fleeting and temporary. More than that, I wanted my old life back. Azmon had made it clear that it was impossible, but it made me hate Charlie and Renée. I could make new friends, and meet new classmates, and work with new coworkers, but Charlie and Renée would never be my mom and dad. I hated them and I hated myself more for hating them―for being a coward, because without them, I'd be alone. I didn't want to be alone, and somewhere along the way, Edward had also scooted himself into the confines of my heart. And I was too selfish to let him go.

At some point, Edward began to run his fingers through my hair. The soothing gesture caused me to relax. I enjoyed it for as long as I could, before breaking the silence, "It's my last defense." Edward merely hummed in acknowledgment, his hand not pausing, so I continued, "If I tell you everything now, then I can't run away."

Finally, my words registered and he halted, although his fingers remained tangled in my hair, resting against my back. "You want to run away?"

"Yes."

He hummed again and then continued brushing my hair. "Okay."

I frowned and opened my eyes to shoot him a puzzled look. "That's it?"

"Yes. You need time―I can wait. I'm good at waiting."

I muffled a laugh against my arm, "I know."

He glared at me playfully. "Rub my own secrets into my face, why don't you?"

I laughed, louder this time as I sat up. "I'm sorry. You're a bit of a know-it-all, so I guess I'm just surprised...no offense."

Edward rolled his eyes. The uncharacteristic gesture had me laughing again. As soon as I quieted, I found his eyes and my smile softened. "Thank you for coming."

"Always," he promised. It was a different kind of weight―one that was lifting rather than crushing. And yet, it still left me breathless.

I tore my gaze away long enough to notice a much lighter gray sky. "It's morning," I realized. "Is it already time for school?"

"Should you be attending classes?" Edward frowned.

I waved away his concern. "I'm not interested in sleeping," I mumbled, heaving myself to my feet.

"We have an hour before you need to leave," he said, now standing and peering down at me with concern. "Could I pick you up? You shouldn't be driving in your state."

"It's not the first all-nighter I've pulled," I laughed, "But you've been so nice to me, so sure."

A crooked grin split across Edward's face that froze me in place. "Prefect!" In a move quicker than I could follow, he pressed his cold lips against my forehead, and then loped across the yard and vanished into the forest. It wasn't the blurred vampire speed I would've expected, but it was faster than possible for any human. It was as though he wasn't sure whether or not to keep up the pretense.

I pressed a hand flat against my chest, willing the tempo of my heart to slow down. Edward's stunning smile had left me in a stupefied, gooey daze and I hoped he hadn't noticed. _Who am I kidding, he looked totally smug. Ugh, the jerk._

Trudging back into the house, I ran into Charlie while ascending the staircase. "What are you doing up so early?" He shot me a perplexed look as he continued down, and I paused to watch him gear up in the front hall.

"Woke up, couldn't go back to sleep," I lied and then called as I continued my way up, "I'm going to shower. Have a good day chief!" He replied in turn before I disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shoutout to my foreign readers, because more of you came out of the woodworks last chapter to say hi! xD Love you guys! :)
> 
> Real quick, I wanted to address something. I had a reader ask me how long I planned for this story to be, as in, am I going through all the books? So, just to clarify, canon is dead. Deader than dead. There will be no going through the books. And I've only outlined like the first twenty chapters of this story, so unless I figure something out soon, updates might get dodgy after that.
> 
> Realistically, this story is more slice-of-life, than plot. So, just keep your expectations low, lol!
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Please be sure to drop a comment before you head out! :)


	12. Fork High's Newest Couple Make Headlines

A whole hour left me with plenty of time to shower, blow dry my hair, get dressed, and have breakfast. I was putting my dishes in the sink when Edward came knocking at the door. I ambled out to the hall and allowed him in. "Morning," I smiled with relief, suddenly finding it easier to breathe.

"Good morning, Isabella," he greeted, standing closer than strictly necessary. I could feel my ears getting hot so I busied myself with pulling my coat from its hook, but then he was there again, helping me pull the sleeves over my cashmere sweater, hands lingering, and buttoning it up faster than my eyes could keep track of.

I slapped his hands away, my face burning. "Damn it, Edward, knock it off," I scowled, "You can't just do stuff like that. It's embarrassing!"

Edward laughed and prodded my cheek. "Is that why you're blushing?"

"You don't have to sound so smug," I huffed, crossing my arms.

"I'm sorry. You get flustered so easily," he chuckled, leaning over to hoist my backpack from where it had laid abandoned since Friday.

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered, shooing him back out the front door, "Let's go before I change my mind."

My threat didn't phase Edward at all, his grin not dropping once as he lead me down the driveway and opened the passenger door for me. "Thanks, love," I patted his cheek teasingly, but his unexpectedly dazed look shot a trill of satisfaction through me. I settled into the leather seat, surprised when the bittersweet scent of coffee wafted across my nose. "That for me?" I checked once Edward sat beside me on the driver's side.

"From Alice," he nodded. While I eagerly sipped at the still hot drink, Edward dug out a small, pale tube from his coat pocket, "And this too."

"Oh! Bless your sister!" I cheered, setting the coffee back down and taking the concealer from his hands. Bella didn't need makeup, but I'd done some damage to her eyes in the past two nights. The shower had freshened me up, but until I got some decent rest, I'd be sporting the under-eye bruises.

Edward watched me curiously while I pulled down the sun visor to peer into the mirror. I spent a few seconds delicately blending the concealer around my eyes before I decided I looked human again. "Okay, I'm done, we can go," I said while I twisted the tube close.

"Actually, I have something for you too," Edward said and reached towards the backseat.

"Is it my birthday?" I chortled, accepting the paper he handed me.

"No… When _is_ your birthday?" he asked.

My mind blanked. "No idea," I shrugged and turned to the paper he handed me. I could remember some of Edward's innermost thoughts, but I couldn't remember Bella's birthday. It was definitely in September, but the exact day escaped me. As I glanced over the slanted writing that eerily resembled my own, I frowned, "Wait, this is―"

"You said I could no longer help you with biology. You said nothing about trigonometry," Edward grinned.

I narrowed my eyes long enough to unnerve him, before I shrugged and tucked it into my backpack. "Thanks." With everything that happened over the weekend, trig homework had completely slipped my mind.

"Ah, you're not upset?" he checked, much to my amusement.

"Please," I scoffed, "I could do these problems in my sleep. Biology, on the other hand, is a different beast."

Edward chuckled as he put the car into drive, "Oh, good. According to Alice, Mr. Varner will be particularly temperamental today, so best not to forget your homework."

I was slightly surprised at his casual mention of Alice's precognition, but then shrugged it off. "He's so cranky all the time," I groused while sipping my coffee, "Almost tempts me into a career change."

"Career change? You want to be a math teacher?" Edward asked, eyes focused on me rather than the road.

_Was a math teacher,_ I thought glumly, before shaking away the sting of disappointment. "Maybe," I shrugged, unsure if I wanted to work through earning the same degree. I swallowed another sip of my drink before continuing, "I also wanted to be a physicist, but working towards a doctoral sounds like a pain."

"Where do you want to go to school?" he asked.

"Considering the out-of-state tuition rates, I'm definitely staying in Washington," I huffed. "And dorms are expensive, so I'll probably attend Peninsula College first and then transfer." The problem with running away was that I didn't have anything to my name. This was a more realistic plan, even if it would prolong my time with Charlie.

"And if money wasn't a problem?" he suggested with a displeased frown as we pulled into the high school parking lot.

"It is," I said factually, and then shrugged, "Don't know. Haven't thought about it."

"You should," Edward muttered.

I stopped him in his tracks before he could start throwing money at me, "I'll think about later. Right now, we're about to face the barbaric reality that is teenage girls. You better shield me if Whitney comes anywhere near me."

Edward parked the car before turning to stare at me with the most entertained expression. "And why is that?"

I scoffed, "As if you don't know! Because of you, I've been dealing with all these romance-crazed girls. They want a love story, Edward!"

Not one bit phased by my complaints, Edward leaned over and smirked, "Then let's give them one."

"W-what?!" I spluttered, but by then Edward had already turned off the ignition and disappeared. And a second later he was opening my door and helping me out of the car, taking my bag from my hands.

"Oh, you are evil," I hissed as he pressed his palm against my back, fingers curving around my waist. Edward almost seemed to bask in the attention as he lead me through the parking lot full of gawking teens.

He shot me a dazzling grin. "Just giving the people what they want."

"Oh please," I sniffed, "Since when do you care―" I cut myself off with a squeak when he pulled me closer until I was flush against his side. "Evil," I grumbled, knowing my face was red.

Edward laughed a delighted sound that had my lips curving into a silly smile. Up until his next statement, "Does that mean I get another point?"

"Ugh, I forgot about that," I complained as we entered the building to my first class. I had arrogantly told Edward I'd get revenge for his meddling with our bio exam, but with all the drama last week, it'd completely slipped my mind. "Embarrassing me like this in front of my classmates isn't very original, though. Don't think it's worth a point."

Edward wasn't bothered. "It's at least worth half a point."

"Fine," I allowed, "But watch your back, Cullen."

"I can't," he shot me a cheeky smile as we reached the door to my classroom, "I'll be too busy watching you."

"Oh smooth," I rolled my eyes and took my backpack, cheeks flushing again when he casually pressed his lips against the top of my head.

"I'll see you after class, love," he called, sauntering down the hall with a cheery wave.

Ignoring the tittering of my classmates, I marched to my seat with a huff, only to be met with Angela's knowing grin. "I'm so happy for you, Isabella!" she whispered.

"Thanks," I mumbled, red face buried into my hands. _Ugh this is so embarrassing. I hate PDA._

Fortunately, Mr. Mason dragged everyone's attention back to the front and I got a small respite for the next hour.

* * *

In my rush to escape English, I nearly slammed into Edward outside the classroom door. Icy hands held me by the shoulders, steadying me. "Miss me?" Edward teased.

"Yes. I just couldn't wait to jump into your arms," I said dryly.

Snatching my backpack from my hand, Edward pressed a hand against the small of my back and lead us in the direction of my next class. "You're not blushing any more," he noted with a hint of disappointment.

"Yes, well, I admit you caught me off guard this morning," I sniffed. An hour away from Edward had given me the chance to pull myself together. Now that I knew to expect his antics, I was mentally prepared.

"I did. Not an easy thing to do with you," he chuckled. His next question was a little more sobering, "Could you sit with my family and I during lunch? They'd like to meet you."

I scowled. "Jasper isn't still planning my murder is he?"

"Of course you know about that," Edward cursed under his breath.

"Duh. Why do you think I outed him as a serial killer?" I reminded him. "As soon as you came up with the idea, I knew it'd be good revenge. And the irony certainly didn't escape me."

At this point, Edward wasn't shocked, just resigned. "Naturally."

I briefly contemplated his idea. I imagined it'd be uncomfortable, but I also wasn't that keen to sit with my friends―an interrogation was in the least of my interests. "Fine," I allowed once we neared Mr. Varner's class, "As long as Jasper isn't playing family executioner, I don't see why not."

Edward grimaced. "Sorry, it's just―I…don't need to explain this, do I?" he belatedly realized.

"No," I said, retrieving my backpack from his grasp. "You're learning."

Edward's eyes danced with amusement. "I'll meet you before lunch. I'm sure you and Jessica have some catching up to do," he teased, tucking an errant lock of hair behind my ear before ambling off.

"Evil," I hissed, and was abruptly tackled from the side.

"Isabella~!" Jessica squealed, clinging to my side like a baby koala.

"Jess! What did I say about the squealing," I scolded her, untangling her arms from around me. She followed closely after me into the classroom. We paused long enough to drop off our homework, but as soon as we'd taken our seats in the back, Jessica was vibrating in her chair.

"When did it become official?" she demanded. Our classmates weren't even trying to be discreet. The other girls especially had turned in our direction eagerly.

Although I'd known to expect this, I was surprised by how unbothered I was with the idea of dating Edward. Despite my reservations, I knew it was easier than pulling the "just friends" card. Maybe I would stay with him, or maybe I'd run away. But for now, I needed him. "I guess we made it official this morning when he picked me up," I finally answered.

The girls broke out into gleeful whispers, but before Jessica could dive into her next question, Mr. Varner wrangled the class back to order. And Alice hadn't been wrong―he really was in a bad mood. It meant Jessica was unable to get away with asking me any more questions. Although, going by the heckling from some of the guys in my class, I realized the outcome of yesterday's game had something to do with Mr. Varner's disposition.

The walk between trig and Spanish gave Jess the opportunity to continue her line of questioning, and the huddle of girls behind us wasn't the least bit subtle.

"Did he take you out on a date this weekend?" Jess shot me an accusing look.

"No, nothing like that," I placated her. "We ran into each other on Saturday and we hung out."

Jessica's face split into a grin. "It's like fate!"

"Sure," I rolled my eyes. "Listen Jess, how about you call me later today and I can tell you _everything_."

This immediately caught her attention and her eyes began sparkling. "I'll call you as soon as I get home from volleyball practice," she cheered as we entered Spanish class.

" _Buenos días, Señora Goff_ ," we greeted before taking our seats. Spanish went by quicker than I hoped, and like I expected, Edward was waiting for me, leaning against the row of nearby lockers, stunning as ever.

"I'll call you later," Jessica reminded me pointedly before hurrying off.

I scowled when I noticed Edward's smug face. "Evil," I reminded him.

"So I've heard," he grinned, taking my bag and wrapping his arm comfortably around my shoulders as we walked towards the cafeteria. "And rumor has it we're dating."

"Yeah? Well rumor has it Jasper's a serial killer," I shot back.

"And yet, both rumors came from the same source," he needled me.

"Doesn't sound like a reliable source," I snickered. "How will we ever separate the truth from the lies?" _Oof, that hits a little too close to home…_

"How indeed," Edward mulled as we entered the lunch room. He expertly maneuvered us around crowded tables until we reached the far end of the room, where his family already sat.

"Sit next to me, Isabella!" Alice demanded with an exuberant smile. She was the only one who appeared remotely enthusiastic. Rosalie and Jasper were stone-faced and Emmett was simply at ease.

"Sure thing," I agreed, sliding into the seat beside her. Edward dragged a chair close to mine and draped his arm across the back of my chair, shooting the blondes a warning look.

"Here! Our mom made you lunch!" Alice eagerly pressed a paper bag into my hands.

"Oh. Thank you," I said with a softer expression.

"Yes. How nice," Rosalie sneered.

I could feel Edward rearing to come to my defense, so I looked Rosalie in the eye and suggested, "If there's something you'd like to say, go ahead. It's not good to keep things bottled up." There was something so satisfying about bating Rosalie. Her high strung nature made it so easy.

The glare she shot me was fear inducing. But I only offered her a mild grin. She wouldn't snap my neck in such a public setting. In the case she lost control and did kill me, well… _Been there, done that._

"Why don't you quit it with the mind games," Rosalie hissed, leaning forward in an openly threatening manner, "And tell us what you know?"

I pursed my lips and then heaved a sigh, leaning back against Edward's arm. There really wasn't any way around it any more. It was obvious that I knew more than I should. Ultimately, I shrugged while I rummaged through Esme's homemade lunch. "Just assume I know everything," I said.

The air became tense, and around me, they argued in low, hissed voices that my human ears had no hope of picking up. I didn't pay them any attention while I bit into a chicken and avocado sandwich. "Oh that's good," I hummed and happily ate away. I had polished off the sandwich and was pulling out a container of apple slices when Jasper suddenly turned to me, ochre eyes blazing.

"'Everything' is a very broad term," he rolled the words across his tongue, southern tang adorning his honeyed voice.

"Yes, it's also rather arrogant," I noted casually, "Of course I don't know _everything_. But it's a way to put it in the simplest of terms." I blew out a loud sigh and leaned back again, abandoning my lunch and crossing my arms. "Contrary to what I told Edward, the decision to come to Forks was out of my hands. I knew about you long before I saw you." I shrugged. I was too familiar with them―their nature, their pasts, their dynamics. "I know―it's an invasion of privacy, but I didn't ask for this anymore than you did."

The small bit of honesty was enough to sober them up. I stood to my feet. "Well, this has been perfectly awkward. Send Esme my thanks for lunch," I said and was relieved when no one argued with my departure. Edward sidled up to my side and we quietly made our way out and began the walk to biology.

"I'm sorry," Edward grimaced.

"Don't be," I said, reaching over to tangle my fingers with his. "I'm the one who showed up and made a mess of things." _I'm sorry, Bella. This was meant for you, not me._

Edward's lips twitched. "You are a magnet for chaos. Sometimes, I think you enjoy it."

"Depends," I smiled, "On whether I'm the victim or the perpetrator."

"Yes, well, perhaps riling up Rosalie isn't one of your wiser choices."

My smile turned sheepish. "Hah. Yeah, you're right. It's just funny how easy it is to get under her skin."

"Because you're not the one who has to deal with the aftermath," he pointed out, pausing outside the classroom and turning to face me, peering down with amused eyes.

"Oh, I didn't realize," I winced, and reached up to pat his cheek sympathetically. "My apologies, babe."

Edward caught my hand and brushed his lips against my fingers. "I forgive you―but only because it's you."

"You sure know how to make a girl feel special," I laughed, pretending the blood wasn't rushing to my face. "I guess we have even more to talk about now, huh?"

Edward tilted his head in thought. "If you'd like." My brow furrowed with confusion, and he elaborated, "I told you, I don't mind waiting."

"Oh, uh...I didn't mean _my_ secrets," I explained. "I meant yours. Since what I know is kind of out in the open now."

Edward's eyes darkened. "Yes, my family is certainly frustrated. We've come across gifted individuals before, but nothing so confounding as yours. They don't know what to make of you."

I cast my gaze down. Everything was unraveling faster than I could keep track of. "It was never my intention. But you refused to stay away from me."

"I know. I'm sorry I've made things more difficult for you," he murmured.

I stepped closer to him, pressing my forehead against his chest. "It's the opposite. You made things difficult for yourself and your family. You've helped me more than you know." My thoughts flashed back to Tacoma―wet and cold and my lungs on my fire until Edward brought me to myself and kept me from drowning within my own memories.

Edward wrapped his arms around my small frame and held me.

When the bell finally rang he pulled back and curled his cold fingers along my cheek. "Would you like to come over, after classes?"

I held back a sigh. I knew his family couldn't just let this go. It didn't mean I had to tell them about my death―I wasn't ready for that. Everything else was fair game. Because if I was relying on Edward to keep myself from falling apart, then they deserved at least this much. So I smiled and chirped, "You want me to meet the parentals already? My, my! I really feel special now," I teased, strolling into class.

"That's a yes?" Edward checked.

"Of course," I smiled, hopping onto my stool.

His eyes were tender when he said, "Thank you." And I knew I'd made the right decision

* * *

"There you are!" I hissed, rushing forward and clutching Edward's arm. "Let's go!"

Edward laughed. "How was gym?"

"Don't pretend you don't know! They're vultures! All of them!" I cried, quickly marching forward. "Stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry," he said, but couldn't keep the laughter out of his voice.

"Whatever," I huffed, "Where are your siblings?"

"They've already gone ahead," he replied as we reached his car. "It's not too late to change your mind."

"No sense in avoiding the inevitable," I said, keeping my tone flippant. He opened the passenger door on my behalf and watched me. I paused. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

His lips twitched. "I thought you knew everything."

"Obviously not," I rolled my eyes and flung my bag into the car. "Rumors of my capabilities have been greatly exaggerated."

"People really should stop spreading such lies," he teased.

"Yes," I sighed, "I really should." I stepped into the car before he could comment, and within minutes we were off.

The drive to his house was silent. I knew I was trying to gather my wits about me, but I couldn't imagine what Edward was thinking so hard about. I let it be. I had enough to worry about on my own without also trying to pick at Edward's brain.

I must not have been paying attention, because when I looked up again, we were approaching a gorgeous white mansion. As soon as Edward parked, I moved to open the door, but he beat me to it using his freaky vampire speed.

"I am capable of opening my own door," I informed him, allowing him to take my hand and help me exit the car.

"I know," he flashed me a charming grin and began leading me across the driveway and up the porch. We stepped inside, into the vast, open space. Esme and Carlisle stood near the grand piano on a raised platform. Carlisle was a familiar sight―I'd briefly met him after the van incident. Despite his young age and devastating beauty, he could certainly pass for being closer to thirty―I suspected this discrepancy was due to the harsher conditions of the seventeenth century. Esme was just as striking, but in a softer, lovelier manner.

"Carlisle, Esme, this is Isabella," Edward introduced me.

"You're very welcome, Isabella," Carlisle moved forward with small measured steps.

"S'nice to see you again, doc," I smiled, reaching to shake his hand, hoping my awkwardness wasn't too obvious. I'd put them in an uncomfortable position―I wasn't sure whether to apologize or be irritated. It hadn't escaped my notice that there was a certain wariness in their eyes.

"Please, call me Carlisle," he offered.

"Sure," I agreed easily enough. Esme stepped forward and I felt a stab of guilt when I met her cautious eyes. Did she see it too? Perhaps I'd deluded myself into thinking I could stand beside Edward and fool everyone into believing I could be anything more than the fraud I was. Esme was his mother―surely she saw it too.

"Isabella." Rather than shaking my hand, she gently grasped both my hands in her stone-cold ones. "Thank you," she said, voice lovely and sincere, "Truly. You've made Edward the happiest I have ever seen."

The guilt stabbed deeper.

I laughed nervously, cheeks red. Beside me, Edward hissed, " _Mom_."

"You're welcome," I smiled, keeping my snarky remarks to myself. Esme was kindhearted and gracious―it felt wrong to be anything less around her.

But the calculating look hadn't left Esme or Carlisle's eyes. For once, I was unsure. I knew there was still a lot that was left unsaid between me and their family, but it was as though they expected something of me. So far, I'd held somewhat of an advantage, but I was starting to suspect there was something I was missing.

Before I could voice anything, we were joined by the rest of the Cullen clan. First, Alice flashing down the stairs, followed by a more cagey Jasper, and then Rosalie and Emmett attached at the hip. The tension hung in the air, until Alice skipped forward and clasped my hands in her own.

"Alice," Edward warned. Doubt colored his tone. I couldn't imagine why.

But Alice didn't spare him a glance. She locked her honey eyes with my own, intense. "Isabella," she began, voice tight, "Do you know? About me? My past?"

Everything clicked and I finally understood why everyone had watched me so closely, so wary.

"Ah," I said unhelpfully. And then nodded, once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't care how cliché it is, I love Alice, so she shall get to know all about her human life! :D Actually, I think I've hit just about every cliché in this story already, but the whole thing is pretty self-indulgent, so who cares, right?
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked the chapter! Thank you for reading! :) Until next time~!


	13. Catching the Clairvoyant by Surprise

I almost staggered in the face of Alice's eager expression, hope flooding her eyes. The tension in the room was suddenly drowned with a wave of calm, so unnatural I could only suspect Jasper. "Tell me," Alice demanded, eyes glazed over with what I assumed were not tears, but venom.

For a long, drawn out moment, I didn't reply. And then, I warned her, "It's not a pleasant story." I would tell her, of course, although I wasn't sure how to start. It wasn't my place to decide whether she should know her own history or not. It was her bright enthusiasm that caused me to hesitate.

Alice faltered for only a second, before insisting, "I can handle it. _Please_ , Isabella."

I squeezed her hands gently. "You don't have to beg."

"Sorry," she said, voice catching, "I can't see it. It's all muddled."

I nodded, understanding. "I assume because even I don't know what to say," I reassured her. "I just need to sort my thoughts." That she had seen anything at all…it's probably what had tipped her off.

"Do you want to take a seat?" Edward asked for my benefit. I was sure they could all stand around comfortably for the rest of eternity, but he must have noticed my feet shifting.

"Okay," I agreed. Edward took my hand back and steered me towards the sitting area. Everyone arranged themselves comfortably on the couches in a very human manner. Alice and Jasper sat directly across from me, Alice in particular sitting on the edge of her seat, leaning forward, hands clasped on her lap and eyes glued to me.

I gripped Edward's hand tightly, thoughts churning. Finally, I started with the most basic of facts, "Your name is Mary Alice Brandon and you were born in the year 1901 in Biloxi, Mississippi."

The simple sentence caused reactions from everyone, but I ignored their gasps and murmurs, watching Alice's hands fly up to cover her mouth. My gut twisted with sympathy and I wondered if this is how Azmon had felt.

Once Alice nodded for me to continue, I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to recall as many details as possible. It had been many years since I'd read the illustrated guide, but Alice's story had always fascinated me.

Thoughts sorted, I met her gaze and continued factually, "You were born to a middle-class household. Your father was a jeweler and pearl trader. He traveled often. Your mother tended to your home. You had a little sister―her name was Cynthia."

I paused again, when I noticed Alice's tiny shoulders quivering. Jasper's comfort wafted across the room. "S-sorry," Alice stammered, wiping at her dry cheeks, "I just...I wish I could remember them. Please, go on."

I didn't allow myself to hesitate too long this time. "Even as a human, you had visions," I recalled. This elicited surprised reactions from everyone and I stopped. Even Alice was perplexed.

"Truly?" Carlisle's voice broke across everyone else's, his expression an odd mix of fascination and concern.

"Yes," I confirmed, turning to him, "It caused a lot of talk from the townspeople…twice, she tried to warn someone of their future―I think one was her cousin. Alice foresaw his death. They refused to listen, so when her warnings became true, she was accused of cursing them. They called her a 'witch.'" I scrambled to remember who the other person had been; a friend? Maybe something about a failed marriage? I shook off the thought with a frustrated huff.

Esme was horrified, but it was Jasper who spoke up, "I assume, that's not the worst of it?"

I closed my eyes for a moment, and then met his cool gaze. "No. Alice had a vision of her mother's murder," I explained to him, ignoring their gasps and pushing forward, "Unlike her father, she believed Alice. Because of this, her mother was careful for many months, but as soon as she dropped her guard, she was killed―run off of the road, if I recall correctly." I locked eyes with Alice again, "Her death was declared accidental. Your father silenced you. Within months, he remarried to a woman whose father was a potential customer."

The implication was not lost on any one. This was where most of the details got muddled, but I remembered the main points. Still, I wish I could recall more. "You had another vision―the same man who murdered your mother, planned the same for you―" I winced, Jasper's ire sweeping across me.

"Jazz," Alice was the first to scold, but he'd already reigned it in. Without his earlier calm, I could once again feel the tension weighing heavily.

"Apologies," Jasper bit out, gaze cast aside, shoulders drawn tight.

I took a deep breath, shaking off the pang of fear, and watched Alice closely while I continued, "Knowing your father was behind everything, you tried to hide out with your relatives. But with the death of your cousin, they chased you off. You then tried going to the town's marshal, but your father had already beaten you. He told the town you were deranged and shipped you off to a mental asylum a few counties away."

I paused again, giving everyone a moment to digest this. Already, Jasper had saturated the room with a calm that kept everyone from acting out. Despite this, I was met with troubled frowns. Alice in particular was engrossed, leaning forward again, hands curled tightly against her knees.

"It's why your hair is short," I pointed out, "They shaved it off in response to the threat of a typhoid outbreak." Almost involuntarily, Alice brushed her fingers across short, spiky locks. I braced myself, knowing my next statement would be brutal, "It's also why you have no memories. You underwent electroshock therapy to 'cure' you of your visions."

The bewildered look on her face was the antithesis to Jasper's sinister glower. But the calm in the room only doubled. "Oh," Alice whispered, fingers splayed against her temple, as though trying to imagine the pain. "I guess...that makes sense," she frowned, but then shook off her apprehension. "What happened next?"

"There was a vampire who worked in the asylum. He cared very much for you and tried to protect you. But then, you had a vision of another vampire. You were his singer and he was a tracker―James. The vampire from the asylum planned to escape with you, but no matter which way he planned it, James always caught up to you. The only way was to change you," I explained, with the annoying thought that there were details I'd missed.

I shouldn't have been surprised when I was interrupted again. That it was Rosalie, was odd. "What's a singer?"

It was then that it occurred to me that the term hadn't been mentioned until the second book. "It's like what my blood does for Edward. It sings to him," I hesitantly explained, aware of the way he'd loosened his hold around the palm of my hand. "Or as the Volturi say it, _la tua cantante_." I didn't know Italian, but it was close enough to Spanish that the phrase was easy to recall.

There was an uncomfortable shift in the air, at the mention of the Volturi.

But when no one spoke further, I took another breath, turned to Alice, and finished, "He bit you, hid you away, and then went to distract James. He was killed, but it allowed time for the venom to spread. When James found you, your blood was fully turned, and he abandoned you, expecting you'd become a savage. The pain of the venom erased the last of your memories."

Relieved to be done, I slumped back, leaning against Edward's side. Although I was sure there were questions brimming, everyone waited for Alice to speak first.

"I see…" Alice murmured and flew to her feet. "Just one question―the vampire from the asylum, what was his name?"

I lifted my shoulders helplessly, "I'm sorry, I don't know."

Her lips curled into a sad smile. "It's okay. Thank you, Isabella… I...I'm not sure―if knowing is better or not. But thank you." She swept her gaze across the troubled faces of her family, "I'd like some time alone now." Without awaiting a reply, she flashed through the room, out the glass doors, and across the river.

"Why is it…" Jasper began, features tight, "That you know the tracker's name, but not the other one?"

I shifted and dropped my gaze.

"What aren't you telling us?" he demanded.

"Jasper," Edward snapped, moving forward in his seat, as though to shield me.

"No, it's okay," I said, placing my other hand against his arm, "He's right. There's a lot I haven't said." I hesitated for a second longer, before turning to Jasper, "The tracker―James. He'll be making an appearance sometime within this month or the next."

Jasper blurred as he shot up to his feet in a move too quick for my eyes to follow. "He's coming back for her?" he growled a deep terrifying sound.

In the same second, Edward was on his feet as well, shielding me. "Back off," he hissed.

Jasper reigned in his chaotic emotions and slowly sat back down. Once I could breathe, I stood to my feet, sticking close to Edward, and explained, "No. He and his coven are nomads. They're just passing through."

"How many?" Carlisle stepped forward with a grave expression, taking command.

"Two others," I replied, "Victoria―his mate. And a male called Laurent."

"And we will make contact with them?" Carlisle asked.

I furrowed my brow, thinking back on how the story played out. I began slowly as I gathered my thoughts, "Around the start of spring break, there will be a thunderstorm." Fortunately, I didn't have to explain further when understanding dawned in their eyes.

Emmett scoffed, speaking for the first time, "We'll be together. Three against seven? _Easy_." His face split into a vicious grin.

Carlisle didn't entertain the idea. "How does it end?" he asked, his gaze never once wavering from me.

I heaved a sigh, gripping Edward's hand, knowing he would like my answer least of all. "It ends in a hunt...for me."

"What?!" Edward hissed, angling his head to stare down at me, eyes burning.

I shrugged helplessly and sighed again, eyes dropping. "Can I go home now? I'm tired."

"Of course," Carlisle agreed, halting any protests. "We'd appreciate it if we could pick this back up?"

Despite the sympathy in his voice, I knew the safety of his family overrode my discomfort. "Okay," I said shortly.

Edward began guiding me towards the front door. On the way, Esme stepped forward to take my hand, "Thank you, Isabella. It was so nice to meet you."

I nodded, expression softening. "You too. And thanks for lunch. It was delicious," I recalled, a grin tugging at my lips.

"Oh! I'm glad," she laughed softly. Behind her, Carlisle shot me a grateful look.

"Have a good evening, Isabella," he said as we reached the door.

"You all as well," I waved before Edward steered me out to the front porch.

The ride back to Charlie's house was quiet. A glance towards the digital clock revealed that it was only after four. Another two hours before I had to think about cooking dinner, if I decided to make anything at all.

When Edward pulled up to the house, I gathered my bag in my hands. "You're coming in?" I checked.

For some reason, he seemed surprised by the invitation, and then relieved. "Yes," he agreed, reaching over to turn off the ignition. We exited the car and headed inside. I paused in the front hall after hanging my coat, thoughts muddled. Finally, I turned and lead Edward into the kitchen, tossing my bag atop the table and took a seat.

Edward didn't say anything when I pulled out my notes and began working on Mr. Varner's homework, simply sitting beside me, watching me with a thoughtful expression. It continued like so, while I did the reading for English and the worksheet for Spanish. Once I got to biology, I turned to Edward, "How are we splitting up the lab report?"

"However you'd like," he settled on. I was surprised he didn't offer to do the whole thing himself.

"I'll do the analysis and discussion," I decided, wondering how much it'd annoy him that I'd chosen the more interesting sections. But he only hummed in acknowledgment, expression distracted. I leaned back and crossed my arms. "What's wrong?"

"Many things," he answered shortly. Tilting his head to lock eyes with me, he said, "That's why you tried to stay away from me. You knew I'd put you in danger."

"Oh," I blinked, realizing how easily he could reach that conclusion. "No, that's not it, actually."

"No?" Edward's smile was self-deprecating.

I pursed my lips. "I stayed away, because if I even hinted that I was aware of your secret, I would become a liability to you and your family. Of course, I didn't actually expect you'd develop feelings for me."

"How could you not?" Edward frowned.

"Knowing it and experiencing it are two different things," I hedged delicately. _Bella. It was supposed to be Bella._ But I couldn't say that, so instead I said, "And then, I needed you, and I couldn't say no." I held my breath, wondering how he would take my selfish admission.

"Needed me more than you needed to be safe?" His eyes were solemn.

I shifted uncomfortably and looked away. I needed him, because I didn't want to be alone. But he'd rather I be alone than in danger. A lump got lodged in my throat.

"Isabella?" he inquired, cold fingertips skimming my cheek.

I cleared my throat. "I, uh...I guess I didn't think that far ahead," I answered quietly. I had decided to live in the moment rather than dwell on the one future I knew. "Besides, I didn't plan on accepting your invitation to playing baseball with your family."

"Were you planning on telling me _any_ of this?"

I winced. "Maybe? I don't know."

I hadn't thought this far ahead. Whatever I had with Edward wouldn't last. And what would it matter then?

"Talk to me, love. What are you thinking?" he murmured, palm curving against my jaw.

"I'm thinking," I whispered, eyes closed, "That I'm selfish. I need you, but it's only causing you problems. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," he said, running his cool thumb along the apple of my cheek. "And don't despair. We'll figure something out. James won't get _anywhere_ near you."

"Okay," I breathed, leaning into his touch.

Our quiet moment was abruptly cut short by the sharp ringing of the phone. "Must be Jessica," I sighed and heaved myself to my feet. Reluctantly, I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Isabella!" Jessica greeted me cheerfully.

"Hey, Jess."

For a second, there was silence on the other line. "Are you okay? Why do you sound so weird?"

I rubbed at my temple. "Sorry. Just a killer headache." With everything today and the lack of sleep from last night, the exhaustion had hit me all at once, and now there was a pulsing pressure between my eyes.

"Aw," Jessica whined, "Okay, I guess I can wait…"

I heaved a relieved sigh. "Thanks, Jess."

"Duh! What are friends for? Now, go take some painkillers and lie down! You have to be in top shape for tomorrow's field trip!"

"Huh? Oh. I forgot about the field trip," I muttered.

"How surprising," she teased, giggling. "Bye, Isabella!"

"Night, Jess."

As soon as I hung up, Edward was on his feet, packing up my schoolwork. "You should get some sleep," he suggested.

I blinked, eyes burning. "I'll try," I allowed and walked him to the front door.

"I'll pick you up in the morning?" Edward offered, pausing and turning at the threshold.

I wasn't expecting a good night's sleep, so I nodded my consent. "Good idea. I don't even remember where we're supposed to meet up for the trip."

Edward tilted his head in agreement and leaned down, briefly pressing his cold lips against my forehead. "Get some rest," he murmured.

I watched him make his way down the driveway, before shutting the door with a small sigh.

* * *

The digital clock displayed _2:05 AM_ when I shot up with a gasp, choking on air. I leaned over the edge of the bed, rib cage rattling as I hacked my lungs out. Tears burned in my eyes as I scrambled to get in a breath. My lungs expanded rapidly, desperately. "Fuck," I wheezed, shoulders trembling until a sob broke out. _Damn it, Azmon. You were wrong. I can't do this._

Untangling myself from my comforter, I stumbled to my feet, shoving my sneakers on and pulling on a sweater. I almost lost my footing as I careened down the stairs. I lurched across the hall, out onto the back porch, and through the damp grass. "Azmon!" I cried, voice quivering, "Please! _Please_."

But I was only met with eerie silence.

I stood there, lump stuck in my throat, and despair squeezing my heart. I dropped down, sinking into the sodden grass, burying my face into my knees.

_You should've left me to rot with the fishes._

A hand brushed my shoulder, and my head shot up. "Oh," I blinked, meeting the amber of Edward's eyes.

"Not who you wanted to see?" He didn't give me a chance to answer. Caging his arms around me, he shifted me until my small, huddled frame was on his lap. Tucking my head under his chin, he quietly held me.

I settled into his icy embrace. I was wet and cold and it was dark, and I could almost imagine that I was still sinking into the muddy seabed. Only the loud, thudding of my heart and expanding lungs reminded me that I was alive. That I could still breathe. "What is it like," I whispered, "What is it like, not needing to breathe?" For a long time, Edward didn't answer.

"Needing to breathe―I no longer recall the sensation," his quiet voice filled the night like a song, "We still breathe because it's a tool we use for hunting. Beyond that, it's redundant. It brings no relief."

"No relief," I repeated softly. "I can only imagine."

"Is that what you dream about? Not being able to breathe?" he asked, threading his fingers through my hair.

"I dream of drowning," I confessed, breath hitching in my throat.

"You said you wouldn't be alive, if not for that man… Is he the one who saved you from drowning?"

"No." _No one saved me from drowning._

I pressed myself closer, anchoring myself to Edward's stone-like embrace. _I don't know how to let go._ I was teetering on the edge of between who I was and who I was supposed to be now. One way lead to death, and the other way lead to Edward. The choice should've been easy. It wasn't.

"What would you do," I asked, "If I died?"

The strained silence was a leaden weight. Suddenly, Edward's tight grip loosened, and he said with no compunctions, "I'd follow you."

My shoulders hunched, burdened with the weight of Edward's life. My choice now had consequences. For a split second, I loathed Edward for putting the responsibility of his existence on me.

I vanished the thought almost instantly.

Edward's choices weren't mine to bear. But I didn't want that for him; didn't want that for his family. So I chose him―because I didn't want him to die. And because I was too afraid to die a second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, the angst! I have the inability to not write it :(
> 
> I hope the scene with Alice was worth the wait! It was kind of hard to write, because I hate information dumps, especially when there are so many characters involved, but hopefully it came across organic!
> 
> So, field trip will be coming up in the next chapter. Obviously, Isabella will get into some sort of trouble, so let me know your predictions! ;) Thanks for reading! :D


	14. Does it Count as Sexual Harassment if it's Only in Thought?

I didn't voice the decision I made regarding Edward. I was a coward and I wanted to keep his expectations low. If I fell short, it would be less heartbreaking.

The moment I started shivering, Edward released me.

Now, we sat on the back porch steps, a blanket draped across my shoulders.

"I broke my promise again," Edward noted. This time, he didn't sound as repentant.

"I'd say text me before showing up next time, but I keep forgetting I don't have a phone any more," I huffed, rubbing at my tired eyes.

Edward's question was perfectly innocent. "What happened to your cell phone?"

I froze momentarily, before a sardonic smile spread across my lips. "It's somewhere at the bottom of the ocean." _Unless they recovered my body, and my phone along with it._ I shook my head, smile falling flat. "Don't ask."

"Noted." When I shot him a look, he elaborated, "I have a list."

"A list," I repeated.

"Of questions."

_And his perfect recall will make it impossible for him to forget. Stupid vampire quirks._ "Is it in chronological order, or order of importance?"

Edward looked at me oddly, but answered, "Chronological, I guess."

"Which is the first?" I felt a little bad, asking a question I wasn't likely to answer, but too curious for my own good.

"What's in Arizona," he recalled, "When we were in Sequim, I asked about your mom. You said you didn't want to talk about Arizona."

"Ah," I said, allowing the subsequent silence to stretch out.

"That's a lie," he then admitted, "There's another before that one, but I'm unsure if what you said was mere jest." I prompted him with a curious look, and he said, "You made a joke―about this not being your first time attending high school."

I nodded, vaguely remembering his reference. "It wasn't a joke."

"But...you _are_ human?" Edward's gaze was sharp and bore down on me.

"One hundred percent," I quipped. "Lost your patience yet?"

I yelped when Edward suddenly pulled me close, although the blanket remained a barrier. "Never," he grinned, pecking me on the cheek.

I laughed. "Good for you."

"Although, I guess that explains your ease with the material," he observed, keeping me tucked at his side. "Barring biology, of course," he chuckled.

"Ugh," I groaned. "I worked my ass off to get an A in biology the first time around. Mind you, this was just bio, not bio II."

"You're doing just fine with it," he assured me. "Look at it this way―you could be taking anatomy."

My nose scrunched up. "Never. I will never take anatomy," I swore. Although that did bring up the question of Bella's transcript. I'd have to get a copy―she probably hadn't even taken physics.

"I assume that's a no to med school," he laughed.

I snorted. "Without a doubt." Knowing this could easily lead up to our earlier argument about college, I asked, "Whatever happened to my mp3 player? It's been ages."

"Alice is working on it right now," Edward said, "She decided you needed more variety, so I left her to it." The mention of Alice piqued my curiosity. Edward had seen her thoughts regarding her past―how was she handling it? _Certainly better than I am._

I decided to leave it alone for now.

"Leave it to the psychic," I laughed and patted his cheek. "Good idea."

Edward leaned into my touch until we were close enough that our noses brushed. His lids fell shut as he basked in the warmth of my hand. My eyes softened and my heart swelled with something warm and tender. For a long while, I rested my gaze on him, roaming over the expanse of his brow, the slope of his nose, the curve of his lips. I would've never imagined how easily it would be to care about him, but then―his gentle patience with me, his laughter, his teasing, his intelligence. My heart overflowed and my breath stuck in my throat.

I closed my eyes and rested my forehead against his, brushing his cool cheek with my thumb. Part of me wished I could stay in this moment forever―no death or life; no pieces of me missing; no false pretences. Just the overwhelming urge to sink into Edward until I was consumed by his gentle love and protection. I wanted this to be my only reality. And for a short while, it was.

"Isabella."

His sweet breath fanned across my face and I blinked my eyes open, dazed. The aroma was sweeter than perfume, completely intoxicating. The moment I met the burnt ichor of his eyes, I knew then, I could never run away from him. Not of my own will. If the day ever came that he rejected me, I would run as far and as long as I could. But for now, he would remain my anchor. For as long as he wished, he would keep me from drifting, and not a moment longer.

I pulled away and swept my gaze across the treeline, barely visible in the gloom.

"What's the plan for today?"

The silence stretched and I could feel the weight of Edward's gaze. I hadn't meant to break our moment so abruptly―had done so instinctually.

When he finally shifted his eyes, Edward pulled me closer and tugged at my messy hair while he said, "We are to meet our class at six-thirty. The buses will be parked by the front office."

"And then?" I was pretty worn out and the details escaped me.

"And then," Edward hummed, twirling a lock of my hair between his fingers, "It's a three-and-a-half-hour drive to Seattle, a tour of the Burke Museum, a break for lunch, and some free-time before we return."

At my grimace, he suggested, "Or, we could always ditch."

"Don't tempt me," I snorted, snuggling closer. Despite feeling like I was turning into an icicle, I refused to move an inch.

* * *

"Where's Alice?"

A few hours later found us waiting near a pair of greyhound buses with the majority of our junior class milling about. Mr. Mason had already directed us to get into pairs―Jessica had sent me a thumbs up, her other hand clasped with Mike's, and Angela had been nice enough to buddy up with Eric.

Edward's response was a low murmur that had me leaning closer, "Already on their way to Seattle. They booked a flight to Biloxi last night, not long after we left."

"That makes sense." Despite everything I'd shared with Alice, it wasn't surprising that she wanted to take a look for herself. A pang of remorse hit me, when I started recalling the details I'd accidentally left out. "I wish I could have told her what she'd find."

Edward pressed something small and sleek into the palm of my hand. A quick glance revealed a razr flip-phone, a model I hadn't seen in fifteen years, back when my mom owned one. The sight was nostalgic and bittersweet―it made me feel closer to her.

"They are rather delicate, so we have a few extras laying around," he explained, "Alice wanted you to have one, in case she needed to get a hold of you. Imagine what you'll text her and she'll know."

I nodded and briefly closed my eyes. _A grave. Records from the asylum archives. Old newspapers. A niece._

I held onto the thoughts a little longer, pretending I would send them to her via text.

My eyes shot open when the phone pinged. Flipping it open, I saw a text message from Alice.

_Thank you._

"She got it," I smiled in relief.

"Thank you," Edward repeated, soft with gratitude. "From all of our family. It means a lot."

"Of course." I squeezed his hand, his icy temperature seeping through my gloves.

Once one of the teachers finished taking roll call, Edward turned and lead us to one of the buses. After we found a seat, I fiddled with the phone, ignoring any blatant stares shot our way. After everything with Alice and a night of fitful sleep, I'd forgotten what a fiasco school had been the day before.

Clicking the down button, I scrolled through the contacts to find all of Edward's family already added, as well as my home phone and Charlie's direct line at the station. I messed with it a little longer until I found that it had a storage size of 5.5 megabytes. _What a tragedy._ I snapped the phone shut and pocketed it before I could despair any longer.

"I wish I could say I did this all myself," Edward chuckled, holding up the mp3 player I'd purchased a week ago. "But as you know, I can't take all the credit."

I eagerly took it off his hands, unwrapping the ear buds around the frame, and scrolled the hundreds of songs Edward and Alice had uploaded. I only recognized about half of them. I thrust one of the ear buds into my ear, offering the other one to Edward, before hitting shuffle. I leaned back and closed my eyes, Muse blasting in my ears. _They really outdid themselves._

When I blinked my eyes open, I found my face pressed against Edward's arm, mind groggy. "Did I fall asleep?" The rough texture of my voice was answer enough, but Edward explained regardless.

"You nodded off a few minutes after we left," he chuckled as I wiped my eyes clean of dust, trying not to smudge the concealer. "Much to the disappointment of our classmates."

I sat up and rolled my eyes. "Even if I hadn't, what did they expect?" I made sure to keep my voice low. If they had lost interest, I wanted to keep it that way.

Edward lifted a shoulder in a half shrug. "You said it yourself," he grinned crookedly, lifting a hand to brush my hair back into place, "They want a love story."

I sunk back into my seat and took Edward's hand in between my own, fiddling with his glacial fingers. "It's sweet, but bothersome," I grumbled. A glance out the window revealed we were arriving and I had been able to sleep for a full three hours. _Impressive._

We filed out of the bus, and I was confused when I saw even more buses pulling up to the curve. "Are those from other schools?"

"Appears so," Edward confirmed, wrapping an arm comfortably around my shoulder. "Are you feeling better?"

I tilted my head up to shoot him a grateful smile. "Yeah. That's the best sleep I've gotten in the past four days. I feel so awake!"

"I've been thinking," he broached carefully, "If you should perhaps speak to Carlisle about being prescribed with sleeping medication."

"Oh." My brow puckered into a frown. "I hadn't thought of that. I guess…I was hoping they would go away on their own," I sighed, mentally cursing my damn nightmares. "But yeah, I think I'd like that."

Edward appeared relieved by my easy agreement. I couldn't imagine why―I hated those dreams just as much, if not more.

"Two bimbos―incoming." I startled at Jessica's sudden appearance at my side.

Approaching us was a pair of girls―rather pretty, but unfamiliar. Going by the number of students streaming out from the other buses, I could only assume they were students from one of the other high schools.

"Hey! What school are you from?"

It was a friendly enough question―if it weren't for the fact that both their eyes were glued to Edward's face. Honestly, I was a little offended. He literally had an arm draped around my shoulders―what was I, chopped liver?

"Forks High," Jessica snipped at my side, once again reminding me of her presence. I was a little grateful, seeing as the girls had left me speechless. I didn't know whether to laugh or abandon Edward to the vultures. But that would be mean.

"Like the utensil?" one of them snickered, briefly meeting Jessica's glare before once again becoming enraptured with Edward's towering figure.

"That's right," Edward replied coolly. "Can we help you?" He pulled me closer as though to shield himself―with those gooey eyes, I could only imagine what they were thinking.

_Should I come to his rescue or nah?_ I mentally contemplated.

The taller girl was quick to answer, "Oh, we thought you looked familiar from a distance, but I guess not." Which was pretty weak as far as excuses went, because I sincerely doubted anyone they knew resembled Edward. I still had to give them props for being brave enough to walk up to us so casually―I sure as hell would never do that.

"No," Edward said, already turning from them. It was rude, but effective.

"M-maybe we'll see you inside?" the small blonde tacked on before she completely lost Edward's attention.

"Not likely," Jess sneered, " _Bye_."

They shot twin glares in Jessica's direction before they marched off with indignant huffs. As soon as they disappeared, Jessica whirled in my direction. "Isabella! Why didn't you run them off?" she demanded, expression peeved.

I wrinkled my nose, trying to hold back my laughter. "If having Edward wrapped around me wasn't hint enough, I'm not sure what I could've said," I answered dryly.

"You could've said plenty," Jess sniffed.

"She was too busy trying not to laugh at me," Edward looked down at me accusingly.

"That obvious?" I laughed sheepishly.

At the call of her name, Jess began turning towards Mike. "Quit being oblivious, Isabella! They aren't the only ones eyeing you two," Jessica huffed before flouncing off in Mike's direction.

While we waited for the teachers and chaperones to do a last head count, Edward muttered, "Why do I get the feeling you would've abandoned me back there?"

I pressed my lips into a thin line before I could laugh at him. "It did occur to me briefly, but I opted not to."

"You weren't even a little jealous?" he teased me.

If what he felt for me was a fraction of what he'd felt for Bella, then I wasn't inclined to worry.

Although that hardly kept me from teasing him in return. "Introduce me to Tanya and maybe I will be."

Edward blanched. If a vampire could turn red, I had no doubt Edward's face would be bright as a tomato right now. The embarrassment was heavy in his voice when he muttered, "Of course you know about that."

I snickered and gently elbowed him, "Don't sound so glum, babe."

He ducked his head and pressed a kiss against the top of my head. "You also know there's nothing between Tanya and I, right?" Edward murmured seriously near my ear.

His earnest voice softened me into a puddle of goo. "I do," I angled my head up and flashed him a grin, "But I expect you'll keep up the same attitude around girls even when I'm not around."

"I'll have to if you're so ready to abandon me," Edward sighed, lips twitching into a crooked grin.

"Hey, I only very _briefly_ thought about it," I argued.

Edward pulled me along before our class could leave us in the dust. "I certainly can't know that," he reminded me. _Mental shield for the win!_

I shrugged. "Yeah, let's keep it that way."

* * *

It wasn't until we split into groups to tour the place, that I recalled we were in a natural history museum―you know, the type with dinosaur bones, native art, and biological collections.

We were up on the third floor, in the paleontology exhibit when we were called for lunch.

"Eric, knock it off," Ange tried to scold her wayward partner, but wasn't very successful in concealing her laughter.

I snickered, watching as Eric and Mike messed around with the little dinosaur replicas, reenacting the comet strike that wiped out all the dinosaurs. It was kindergarten all over again.

I jumped when a sharp elbow suddenly jabbed me in the ribs. "Where's Edward?"

"Huh? He's by the fossil display case," I answered Jessica, jumping forward to catch the scattered dinosaur figurines before they could hit the floor. "No, Mike! Not Littlefoot!"

"Sorry, but the comet spares no lives," Mike shrugged with little remorse, swiping the last of the figurines into their designated bin.

"Isabella, _look_ ," Jessica prodded me again. With a huff, I followed her gaze to find yet another pair of girls accosting poor Edward.

"He'll live," I patted her shoulder.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes, "Come on guys, Mr. Mason's calling us down for lunch!"

I stored away the bin before sauntering across the room to Edward's side. "Lunch time, babe!" I announced, tangling my fingers with his. The two girls talking to Edward startled at my sudden appearance, and then became red in the face when Edward's lips curled into a devastating grin. _Sheesh, I almost feel bad for them._

"T-this is your girlfriend?" one stammered, expression simultaneously flustered and disillusioned.

"Took a minute, but he eventually wore me down," I nodded solemnly. The duo looked offended on Edward's behalf and I had to hold back a snicker. "Now if you'll excuse us, food awaits."

Edward gladly followed, first at my heels, and then overtaking me, urging me to walk faster. "Where's the fire?" I huffed as he pulled me along, down the staircase.

"Their thoughts were rather...visceral." Edward physically shuddered.

"Yikes," I grimaced sympathetically. "I wish there was a way you could turn it off―oh." It suddenly occurred to me―if Alice could have visions while human, who's to say _I_ couldn't control my mental shield as a human?

I nearly stumbled when Edward came to an abrupt halt, but his other hand landed on my shoulder and steadied me. "What are you thinking?" he asked, tawny eyes boring into mine.

"I… Okay, don't get your hopes up, but there _might_ be a way I can turn it off for you," I admitted, a little reluctantly. Edward turned and pulled me along until we were on the second floor, avoiding another group of students headed towards the stairs. We rushed across the way, until we turned and reached an empty corridor.

"How can that be possible?" Edward demanded as soon as he was sure we were alone.

"Right. So, you, Alice, and Jasper―you're all gifted. I am too," I explained, reaching up to tap a finger against my temple. "The way you're a mind-reader, I'm a mental shield."

Edward's eyes lit up. " _That's_ why I can't read your thoughts."

"Exactly," I nodded, "Shielding my mind is a natural ability―I've never attempted to control the shield beyond what it can already do for me. But like any other gift, it can be expanded upon."

"So if you were able to extend your shield beyond just yourself, you could shield others―could shield me!" Edward's excitement was contagious.

"Precisely!" I matched his grin for a moment, before it fell flat. "The problem is," I hedged, "I don't know _if_ it'll work. The majority of gifts don't manifest so strongly without the venom."

Edward's face instantly turned to stone. "Absolutely not."

"I'm not asking for that," I huffed with an eye roll. "I'm just warning you―I may not be able to help you, _but_ I can try."

His rigid posture loosened. "Right. Thank you."

I didn't get a chance to reply. In one swift motion, Edward slid his hand along my jaw, tilting it just right for him to lean down and press his frigid lips against mine. It lasted for a second, maybe two, before he pulled back, but the simple touch had me dazed―heart stuttering, cheeks burning hot, warm affection spreading across my chest and down to the tips of my toes.

I ran my tongue across my lips―a vivid memory of sweet frozen yogurt freezing my lips on a hot summer day flashed through my mind.

Edward's eyes were gentle, brimming with something warm and tender.

The moment was cut short when he angled his head away. "They're looking for us."

I followed after, still dazed.

* * *

After lunch and another two hours of touring the exhibits, we were given two options―touring the University of Washington campus (where the museum was located) or walking up to 45th, where some of the shops and restaurants were, near the university apartment complexes.

Of course, Edward was eager for me to take a look around campus, but it honestly wasn't that different from the one I'd personally attended. Instead, I joined the majority of the girls who wanted to go shopping, with Edward ruefully joining me.

"Alice will be sorry she missed this," Edward chuckled, walking beside me at a sedate pace, a little further back from the gaggle of girls and accompanying chaperones.

"She'll be devastated," I laughed, "I like clothes, but I'm not too eager to become her personal doll."

"I might be able to hold her off a smidge longer," Edward offered.

I swung our locked hands back and forth, expression pensive. "That's not at all reassuring," I mumbled.

"She's a force of nature," he chuckled, tugging me closer. "But I can talk her down if you're really opposed."

I shook my head. "Nah," I grinned, "I doubt―what's the matter?" I frowned as I watched Edward's gaze snap to our left.

"Catch up with the group," he ordered sternly, before leaving my side and vanishing amongst the pedestrians.

I scowled, worry gnawing at my gut as I picked up my pace. Even though I eventually caught up, I didn't join the girls. Instead, I maintained my presence at the back of the group, keeping an eye out for Edward―or whatever had spooked him. That was mistake number one.

Mistake number two was coming to a halt the moment I caught a glimpse of a corpse-pale face, ready to give Edward the third degree.

In a split second, I was spirited away into a dank alley, a cold forearm across the expanse of my chest keeping me in place, a ridged wall digging uncomfortably into my back.

I didn't have time to gain my bearings before I locked my gaze with a pair of rusty red eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...that just happened. How will this end? Not sure yet. But I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)
> 
> Dedicated to FriendlyFire who subtly peer pressured me into updating this. Truly, what a gem.
> 
> Anyway, let me know your thoughts on this please! And thank you so much for reading! :)


	15. Of Patriots, Blackmail, and Rubber Bands

My first thought was rather sardonic. _This was short-lived―nice going, Azmon._ And though I was familiar with death, it didn't keep my heartbeat from picking up, pounding against my ribcage; didn't keep the adrenaline from rushing through my veins; sure as hell didn't keep me from thinking, _I don't want to die. Not again._

My brain short-circuited when, instead of sinking his teeth into my throat, the towering vampire leaned down with a curious gaze. "Tell me, love," he asked, fanning his cloying breath across my face, "Who's the vampire keeping you around as a _pet_?"

I gazed up at him, stupefied. As usual, I panicked and blabbed my first thought, "I'm nobody's _pet_! We're dating."

Laughter rumbled in his chest. A few strands of chin-length, sandy blond hair escaped his hair-tie to frame eager eyes. "I hate to break it to you missy, but I doubt it will be a lasting relationship―you're mouthwatering."

"What's your name?" I blurted out. _Keep him talking! Edward, where the fuck are you?! Shit._

His eyebrows shot up in surprise, but he indulged me, "Name's Garrett, miss."

My eyes brightened. "G-Garrett? The same Garrett who fought in the Revolutionary War?" I eagerly asked.

The arm braced against me eased as bewilderment rolled across his face.

My hair fluttered, a small breeze marking a motion too fast for my weak eyes―but I could guess. Chunks of brick scattered with a plumb of dust at Garrett's feet, where Edward had flung him across the alley.

"Oh good, you made it," I gasped, clutching Edward's sleeve and peeking around to watch Garrett shoot back to his feet in a blur and dust himself off.

As soon as he met Edward's gaze, he tilted his head curiously.

"You know my father?" Edward hissed.

"Ah. So you _are_ with Carlisle," Garrett confirmed, "It's been a long time since I've seen eyes like yours…and I certainly haven't seen the likes of such a gift since Aro."

"Then let it be a warning," Edward growled, "Come anywhere near her, and I'll rip you to pieces―friendship with Carlisle be damned."

Garrett held his hands up in a peaceful gesture. "If you can see my thoughts, then you know of my sincerity when I say I was only curious. Even more so now, when she knew who I was, but you didn't."

"Speak with my father, if you must," Edward conceded, "But _not_ her."

"Okay, cool it, Edward," I huffed, ignoring the thundering of my heart and stepping to the side so I could better look at Garrett. "I don't mind talking to Garrett―although this probably isn't the best setting."

Edward shot me a frustrated look. "He's not like my family, Isabella," he seethed.

"Yeah, the eyes kind of gave it away," I said dryly.

"How about you point me in the direction of your father," Garrett offered, hands still up, "And I can get out of your hair."

Edward's face twisted further into a glower. "Northwest," he spat, "A small town called Forks. Don't make a spectacle of yourself."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Garrett chuckled and then jumped up, scaling the building and vanishing over the roof in a flash.

"Fuck," I gasped, sinking to knees, clutching my chest.

"Isabella?! Are you hurt?!" Edward demanded, gripping my arms and slowing my descent.

"No, I'm fine," I squeaked and cleared my throat. "I just nearly died and I need a moment."

Almost reluctantly, Edward admitted, "You didn't." My scowl prompted him to elaborate, "He wasn't lying when he said he was only curious. My scent was all over you―it's what attracted him to you."

"Damn it, Edward, why did you disappear like that?" I glared.

His remorseful gaze simmered me down. "I picked up on his scent―I was trying to track him down before he found us first."

_Fat load of good that did._ But I didn't voice the thought. Going by his contrite expression, he was probably thinking along the same lines. "Fine, fine," I grumbled and allowed him to help me to my feet, "Let's go before the others freak out about our disappearance."

"Wait, Isabella," Edward frowned, "You can't be serious about speaking to Garrett―he hunts humans. It's not safe."

"I'm aware," I huffed. "But Garrett isn't an unruly newborn. If it's fine with Carlisle, and if Garrett can control himself, then I don't see the issue."

"Even though a moment ago you thought he nearly killed you?" Edward reminded me, expression dark.

" _Thought_. Turns out I was wrong. But I can't say the same for you, can I?" I pointed out, vividly recalling out the first day I'd seen him.

Edward recoiled and guilt churned in my gut.

"Let's go," I muttered, turning my back to him and stalking off.

* * *

I could only imagine the kind of attention Edward and I would attract if our current frustration with each other became public knowledge. As soon as we were in the vicinity of our classmates again, I slipped my hand into Edward's and eased my expression into something softer. I didn't look to see if Edward did something similar and instead casually browsed through clothing selections until the chaperones rounded us back up and herded us back to the buses.

Without prompting, Edward handed me my mp3 player as we settled into our bus seats.

"Thanks," I said, unwinding the earbuds, sticking one in and offering him the other one.

His expression softened and he accepted it, nudging it into his ear, before pulling me close. I settled against him and scrolled through the available songs, not really seeing them.

I couldn't blame Edward for flipping out―if Garrett hadn't been so curious, I definitely would've been dead. At the same time, I didn't know what he expected. If we were going to be involved, he couldn't just hide me away every time a friend or relative showed up to town.

_Then again...our relationship has an expiration date. What's the point of forcing the issue?_ The thought made me incredibly sad. Was Edward worth giving up my humanity? I didn't know, but Edward's opinion was clear, and I wasn't sure I wanted to fight it.

Ultimately, I settled on playing something softer. The acoustic music quietly thrummed in my ear and I relaxed. At some point Edward began fiddling with my hair, until he finally asked, "What are you thinking?"

I glanced towards him from my peripherals. "Uncertainties," I answered vaguely. Edward brooded enough as it was―voicing my thoughts would do nothing but enable him. "What are _you_ thinking about?" I think that was the first time I'd ever asked that question. I always figured he was filled with questions, and doubts, and a lot of angst, but I guess that was a little unfair. Edward was more than just his problems.

"I was thinking of you," he confessed, gently tugging at my hair, "I find that nowadays, I always am."

My chest burned with a storm of emotions I couldn't quite pin down―but if he hadn't been holding me, I was sure I would have floated away.

I cleared my throat.

In the quietest voice I could manage, I confided, "I think about you too. Ever since Azmon showed me the truth, you've kept me grounded. I know it's not fair to you, but thank you―for keeping me steady."

Edward absorbed my words for a quiet moment, and then ventured, "Do you think you'll ever tell me what happened to you?" He wasn't demanding, merely curious and a little sad.

But I struggled with thinking about that memory too deeply. The thought of saying the words aloud lodged a lump in my throat so large, it left me struggling for breath.

I shook my head and eventually managed to answer in a hoarse whisper, "Maybe."

Edward hummed in acknowledgement.

We drifted into a comfortable silence and I struggled not to fall asleep. Unlike this morning, I wasn't on the brink of exhaustion. The thought of choking awake in front of my classmates made me want to shrivel up in humiliation.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked when I fidgeted for the umpteenth time.

"I don't want to fall asleep," I admitted, rubbing at my drowsy eyes. I reluctantly sat up and blinked rapidly in an attempt to rouse myself. "Talk with me? Otherwise I'll doze off," I grumbled, taking Edward's hand and pressing the pads of his fingers against my eyelids. The cool temperature soothed my burning eyes.

"Better?" Edward chuckled with an entertained grin.

"Yes, thanks," I said, but kept his frigid palm pressed against my cheek.

"What do you want to talk about?" he indulged me.

I settled against my seat, holding his hand up until the side of my face became numb. "Tell me another question on your list," I requested, curious as to whether I'd be willing to answer it or not.

"Do you...happen to have any blackmail on my brothers?" Edward's grin was cheeky.

I snorted, settling our hands in my lap. "Wow, okay, I see where your priorities lay," I laughed, fidgeting with his fingers as I wracked my brain for any incriminating information on Jasper and Emmett. "I got nothing," I shrugged, "I only know their pasts and how they joined the family. Sorry."

"It was worth a shot," he chuckled. "Nothing about me, I hope?"

I snickered. "Nah. I only know about that little fling with Tanya."

Edward balked. "What? Isabella, there was no―" He cut himself short as soon as he met my amused gaze. "You're taunting me."

I pressed a palm to my mouth, muffling a gasp. "Edward! I would never!" I sniffed, tilting my head up in a haughty manner.

He tugged at my hair. "Of course not. You're incapable of such rotten behavior. Will you forgive me?"

I peeked at Edward through my peripherals―a mistake on my part. His charming smile was breathtaking. I swiftly turned back, though I'm sure he'd already noticed my flushed cheeks. "Very well," I heaved a reluctant sigh, "I accept your apology."

"You're too kind," he murmured, cold lips pressed against the top of my head.

"No," I clarified, "I just can't hold a grudge to save my life."

Edward hummed, peering down at me while I pinned his cold fingers to my tired eyes again. "Should I be relieved?"

"Probably," I chortled, "My mom―"

Edward gently tugged away his hand from where I had it pressed against my face, attempting to meet my eyes. "You don't like to talk about your mom?"

I shook my head, lips pressed into a thin line, keeping my gaze cast aside.

Edward didn't know Renée wasn't my mom―and I didn't want to pretend she was.

"Alright. Then, let's talk about my mom instead," he suggested, wrapping his fingers around my own. "Did you know about the time she hosed Emmett and I down, firefighter style?"

My head shot up. "What?" I snorted. _Sweet and kind Esme? No way!_

Somehow, Edward managed to distract me through the long drive, whispering funny little anecdotes about his family into my ear. It was difficult keeping my laughter muffled. And for a short while, I pretended I belonged here―that this was all somehow meant for me.

* * *

Charlie and I had a late dinner of pizza on the couch, the flat screen bright in the dim lighting―spring training had just begun.

I was chewing on a bite when it occurred to me that Charlie had no knowledge of Edward―in such a small town, I would've assumed he'd heard by now. _Well, there's no time like the present._ I swallowed and said, "Hey, chief? Quick update. I have a boyfriend."

"Hm? That's nice, Bells―wait. Hold it, missy," he spluttered, setting his beer down on the coffee table and dismissing the game. "Since when?!"

"Uh, since yesterday?" I shrugged, setting the paper plate back on my lap. "I fell asleep before you came home last night, so I didn't get a chance to bring it up then."

I was trying my hardest not to make it a big deal. As much as I understood Charlie's plight as a father, he wasn't my dad. And even if he didn't know it, I was an adult.

"Is it that Edwin kid you mentioned before?" he groused.

"The very one," I confirmed and snickered, "His name's actually Edward."

"Last name?"

"Cullen."

He shot up and twisted in his seat, facing me as he fumed, "Edward Cullen?! Isn't he too old for you?"

_Probably. But unlike him, I matured to the age of twenty-five, so am I too old for him? Semantics._ Instead, I rolled my eyes and explained, "No, you're thinking of Emmett, his older brother. Edward's the younger one."

"Oh," Charlie deflated, "When are you going to introduce him?" He sounded resigned.

Probably the best I could expect. I patted his shoulder sympathetically, "Whenever you'd like. I'll even let you have the boyfriend talk with him if it bothers you so much." Edward was bulletproof―he'd be fine. I stood up and began to stack up our trash of plates, napkins, and pizza boxes.

"How generous of you, Bells," Charlie grumbled and hoisted himself to his feet. "Go on up. I can throw this out."

"Thanks, chief! Night!" I cheered and bounded over to the stairs.

Fortunately, field trip day meant no homework. I was exhausted, which I was hoping would translate to a full night's sleep.

Of course, I couldn't be so lucky.

It was around three in the morning when I woke up with a strangled gasp. Clutching at my sheets, I heaved myself up, coughing and spluttering, chest heaving desperately. I gulped for air frantically, sobbing in relief.

"Fuck this," I cursed, collapsing back into my tangle of sheets, palms scrubbing my face dry.

A small _ping_ rang from my new phone. I tossed a hand out, blindly striking my nightstand until I grappled the small device. I flipped it open and squinted at the bright screen until I could make out a text from Edward.

_Are you alright?_

I frowned. Wasn't Alice supposed to be in Mississippi? How did he know? A second text appeared.

_Alice called._

I rubbed away the spots in my vision and sat up. It took me a minute to remember how to type on the number keypad, and even when I did, I struggled.

_I'm fine. Just a nightmare._

Although I suspected that Edward had used Alice as an excuse to get me a cellphone, I was kind of glad now. If he'd popped up by my window, I would've either died of a heart attack or killed him.

_I'm speaking with Carlisle about getting you sleeping medication. Do you have any allergies?_

I was ready to send a quick 'no,' until I realized―this wasn't my body. _Damn it._

My reply was a bit embarrassing.

_No idea._

_Carlisle is amenable to doing a scratch test._

I shifted on my bed until I was comfortably leaning against the headboard.

_It's fine. I can just ask Charlie in the morning._

That one took a lot longer to type out, but I was starting to get the hang of it. It was no wonder textspeak had become so popular!

_Would you like me to come over?_

I stared at the screen, chewing on the inside of my cheek. I'd been around Edward so much the past few days, I was surprised I hadn't tired of his constant presence. But I wanted him to show up―to feel safe.

I didn't tell him that.

_No, it's okay. I'm working on a project._

His answer was near instant.

_Project?_

I smiled.

_If you pick me up for school, I'll tell you about it._

I flipped the phone close with a satisfying snap and set it back on the nightstand. I was tempted to take a shower, but didn't want to wake Charlie up, so instead I washed my face, scrubbing away the tear residue, and brushed the tangles out of my hair.

Once I was back in my room, I settled onto the bed with my legs crossed and closed my eyes.

In the books, Bella had likened her mental shield to a rubber band. Supposedly, I should be able to take it and stretch it, until it encompassed anyone I deemed fit. Of course, this was only theory. Putting this into practice was awkward and made me feel silly.

But also, I'm pretty sure my brain wasn't supposed to do that.

I'm not sure how long I spent furrowing my brow in a physical attempt to push against the shield enclosing my mind, but it was long enough to ensue a small headache. And then, I seemingly stumbled into a wall―obviously, not a literal wall, but one that felt quite solid around my brain.

As soon as I came across it, I eagerly nudged it. Nothing. So, I shoved against it with more force. No dice. I rammed into it with all the mental capacity I possessed. Not a single dent.

_Who the hell do you think are? The Great Wall of China?! As if!_

Not surprisingly, insults were just as ineffective.

I collapsed back into my bed in a tangle of limbs, exhausted. Briefly, I wondered if I was wasting my time. Perhaps, it was impossible without the venom to augment the gift.

I pursed my lips and rubbed my fingers against my aching temple. "No way. I can totally do this," I groused. "Your not the fuckin' Great Wall of China. You're a dumb rubber band. You hear that, mental shield, you're a _rubber band_."

I huffed. _Talking to a shield―maybe I'm finally going off the deep end._

I moped for a while longer, suffering under the weight of my failure―but mainly just impaired by the acute pounding in my head. I didn't realize how much time had passed until I heard the crashing spray of the shower down the hall. I sat up in surprise.

Knowing Charlie wouldn't take very long, I dragged myself out of bed once more, grabbed Bella's toiletry bag, and dug around the closet, picking out my clothes for the day.

As usual, Charlie took about ten minutes in the shower.

"Morning, chief," I greeted him around a wide yawn

"Are you alright, Isabella? You keep waking up earlier and earlier…" He eyed me with concern.

_You've no idea._ I waved him off. "I love my morning showers," I chirped. And then, before I could lock myself in the bathroom, I called, "Wait, chief! Before you go, you know if I've got any allergies?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, no cliffhanger this time! Are y'all happy? xD Anyway, Garrett shall be making his return in a few chapters. He's not just here for shits and giggles. I do need him in Forks for a reason. Any guesses? x)
> 
> Also, if you haven't seen it, I published a companion story to this one called The Sea in Between which consists of spinoffs for A Body of Water and Bones. Just wanted to announce it on here in case anyone was interested!
> 
> Next chapter, y'all can expect some Rosalie, more Jessica, and a secret letter. Thanks for reading! :D


	16. It Is Wednesday, My Dudes

It was when I met Edward at the front door, that I quite suddenly recalled the icy feeling of his lips pressed against mine. Maybe it was the way he was watching me, dark eyes brimming with affection. Or maybe it was the way he gravitated so closely to me the moment I'd stepped out onto the porch. Regardless, the memory caused my heart to do a little tap dance inside my chest and I could feel my ears getting hot.

Flustered, I blurted out, "Penicillin!"

Edward's brow furrowed. "What?"

I cleared my throat and shoving aside my embarrassment, I clarified, "I'm allergic to penicillin."

"Oh, I'll let Carlisle know," Edward nodded, smile gentle. "Are you ready to go?" he asked, lifting my backpack onto his own shoulder.

"Yep," I nodded, shutting the door behind me and pulling my hood up before descending the porch steps alongside him and stepping out into the gentle drizzle. Shoving aside my flustered thoughts, I chattered while we stepped inside his car, "The project I texted you about―I was referring to the amplification of my shield. I only got as far as coming into contact with the shield―"

"Truly?" Edward shot me an astonished look as he turned the ignition on. "That's remarkable!"

I blinked, numbly accepting a sleek coffee tumbler from Edward as the car took off. "Huh? What's this?" I stared down, curiously inhaling the warm aroma. _Ooh. Is that mocha?_

"Ah, it's from Esme," he revealed, sheepish.

I carefully sipped. "Oh! That's delicious!" I sighed. "Esme needs to be careful, otherwise she's going to spoil me."

"Please, let her spoil you," Edward chuckled, "It's in her nature. And, there's certain things she'll never be able to do for my siblings and I."

"Well, for someone who doesn't actually need to cook for her family, she makes a mean sandwich," I laughed and eagerly sipped the luscious brew. Humming happily, I swallowed and said, "Also, don't sound so proud of me. Finding the shield didn't take as long as I'd thought, but I'm not sure how well I'll succeed with magnifying it." I felt guilty for getting his hopes up. Even if I did make progress, it was likely to be slow-going. Not only had Bella's shield been enhanced by the venom, but she'd had the added pressure of the Volturi coming to kill her family.

"I don't believe you understand, Isabella," Edward disagreed with a shake of his head, hardly paying any attention to the road. "The majority of vampires are not gifted. And of the ones that are―their gifts _only_ manifest until after the venom. People like you and Alice are _rare_. I've never even heard of other such cases. My perception, Jasper's charisma, Emmett's strength―special for humans, but not uncommon, and certainly not supernatural."

Edward's gaze was so earnest, I had no choice but to agree. "Rare, huh?" I mused and after another sip, I said, "I can think of a few other such cases."

His eyes lit up with interest. "Who?"

Before I could dive in, another vampire crossed my thoughts. "Hey, did Garrett make it to your house yesterday?" Edward stiffened beside me, expression darkening. "It's okay," I reassured him with a sheepish laugh as we pulled into the parking lot. "I won't insist on meeting him. It is a pretty dumb idea." My thoughts drifted to Edward's first encounter with Bella in Midnight Sun. I held back a wince. The insight was, without a doubt, sobering.

Edward parked the car and turned to me, expression mollified. "Yes, Carlisle was enthused to see his old friend," he said. "Unfortunately, he'll be staying for a while longer. He's interested in meeting Alice and Jasper."

"Unfortunately?" I repeated, drinking the last of my coffee and picking up my backpack. "I hope you're not being rude to your guest," I teased.

"I'm not―as long as he stays away from you," Edward bit out, twisting the ignition off and exiting the car. He was helping me out of the passenger seat when Rosalie and Emmett smoothly pulled into the space beside us. The brilliant red BMW was like a beacon in the dreary parking lot filled with old, second-hand cars.

The drizzle had shifted into a light fog, but I pulled my hood up regardless―the water clung to _everything_.

"Rosalie wants to speak with you," Edward noted, likely picking up on her thoughts. _Uh oh._

I hummed, appreciating the warning. Physically, I was no threat. But simply exchanging words with the blonde would be a battle all its own. I had to be on my A-game. I didn't pay much mind as Edward tugged me out of the way―Rosalie and Emmett had barely stepped out and away from the car, when a gaggle of teenage boys clustered around, admiring the convertible with reverence. Meanwhile, my thoughts churned, bracing for the onslaught of Rosalie's disdain. _I probably shouldn't start anything I can't finish. But if she starts throwing fighting words, I won't have a choice but to wage war. Bring it on, blondie!_

I stopped short when Edward's siblings blocked our path and I was met with the blonde's contrite expression. _What the fuck?_

Rosalie pursued her lips, before acknowledging me, "Isabella." _A trick…? Whatever. If she can be cordial, I can too!_

"Rosalie," I smiled carefully. "How can I help you on this fine morning?" _Damn, I hope that didn't sound as sarcastic as it did._

Laughter rumbled in Emmett's chest and Rosalie flicked an annoyed glance in his direction before turning back to me, stiffly saying, "Thank you."

Every thought cut short with all the weight and swiftness of a guillotine.

I blinked.

Rosalie blew out a frustrated breath. "For Alice. Thank you."

Coming from Rosalie, it was unbelievably sweet. A grin split my face. "You're so soft," I cooed.

Emmett's laughter thundered through the parking lot―a rich boom brimming with delight. It was so contagious that Rosalie's affronted scowl slowly eased. Despite her neutral expression, I caught the small twitch of her lips.

My grin turned sheepish. "But for what it's worth, you're welcome Rosalie."

She shot me a pointed look. "It does not mean I approve of... _this_ ," she directed a careless wave of disgust between Edward and I.

I pouted. "Edward's not _that_ bad."

"Thanks," Edward grumbled, tilting his head down to shoot me a disgruntled look.

Rosalie sneered. "Don't play dumb. You know _exactly_ what the problem is."

I tilted my head, meeting her accusatory gaze with a thoughtful expression. "Do I?" I wondered aloud. "You haven't gone out of your way to share your grievances with me, Rosalie. So, spell it out for me. What _is_ the problem?"

Perhaps I was being a bit more confrontational than necessary, but I wasn't all that concerned with Rosalie's derisive opinions. This wasn't something that could be resolved in one conversation. I was willing to hear her out, but I wasn't willing to allow her to treat me so boorishly.

Rosalie's expression darkened. The curious ears that surrounded us kept her from doing just that. I was sure her current thoughts were quite venomous.

"No? Well, let me know when I can address your concerns," I shrugged. And just to be petty, I turned towards the direction of my building, waving and calling over my shoulder, "See you around, Kitty." The sound of Carlisle's special nickname for her, had Rosalie fuming. I broke my gaze before we could dissolve into another dispute. Class would be starting in five minutes.

Edward remained glued to my side. He heaved a sigh. "Must you?"

"I cannot say or do anything that will ever get her to accept me," I said simply, mentally adding, _Except have a creepy, half-vampire baby._ "Which is fine. She's entitled to her opinion. But I'm not going to let her walk all over me." I glanced up long enough to catch Edward's fierce eyes. "But that's between her and I," I tacked on, "Don't go feuding with your own sister."

He smirked. "Sorry love, I can't promise that."

"Hey, there's only room enough for one troublemaker in this relationship," I scolded, reaching up and prodding his cheek.

"I'll think about it."

My outrage was, unfortunately, cut short by the bell.

* * *

Much to Edward's disappointment, Jessica kidnapped me after school for our long awaited girl-talk. The normalcy was refreshing―the editing, not so much. Anything related to Azmon or vampires was automatically cut out. Fortunately, the little cellphone was a good cover for all those late night conversations.

"And so _finally_ ," I continued, eyeing the bright shade of indigo Jess was coating over my nails, "Rosalie approached me this morning to thank me for helping Alice with the whole finding-her-birth-family thing. And then promptly ruined it by reminding me that she _still_ doesn't approve of my relationship with Edward." We sat on the floor of her room, surrounded by bottles of nail polish, nail files, and cotton balls, with Avril Lavign quietly blasting in the background.

Jessica scowled, incensed on my behalf. "Ugh, we get it―no one on earth will ever be as gorgeous and perfect as her. What's her damage?"

I shrugged, careful not to jostle my hand. "She thinks it's a bad idea―assumes it won't work out between the two of us. I think she might be right."

My quiet admittance froze Jessica in place. She then finished off my pinky and capped the bottle, before turning to meet my eyes. "Why?"

"A few reasons," I sighed, carefully splaying my hands against my knees where my wet nails wouldn't accidentally brush against anything. "It's why I didn't want to date him. Sure, I like him. But we want different things in life."

Jessica tilted her head curiously, curls slanting against her shoulder. "What's the other reason?"

"I'm not sure I'm the right person for him," I confessed.

Jess suddenly grinned and pressed a palm to her chest. "Hear it from an outside perspective―you are fantastic for him. I've attended high school with him for three years and I don't think I've ever seen Edward emote as much as he did in the past _week_. Face it, Isabella, you make him happy."

Her words echoed Esme's.

"As for the other stuff―who cares?" Jess waved it off, "We're teenagers. We can worry about our futures _after_ we graduate. You are totally entitled to having a high school sweetheart!"

Oddly enough, her uncomplicated insight eased a load off my shoulders.

I laughed. "I guess you're right." Quieter, I added, "I guess I'm just afraid to deal with the fall out."

Jessica tweaked my nose and reassured me, "Don't worry! I'll be right there with you!"

"Thanks, Jess," I smiled. "Enough about me! Tell me about your date with Mike!"

Jessica giggled. "Oh, yes! I haven't told you about that―wait, do you want your toenails to match?"

I rolled my eyes. _S'not like this is sandal-wearing weather._ "Sure, Jess," I conceded, uncrossing my legs and bringing my knees up my chest while she sprawled on her belly and uncapped the bottle of polish again.

Meticulously brushing my toenails, Jessica chattered away, "So...the drive down to Port Angeles _was_ a little awkward. Thankfully, he put on music and we bonded over our love for Green Day!"

"Hey, that's great! So, where did he take you?" I carefully tapped one of my fingernails, testing to see how well it'd dried.

"It was a dinner-and-a-show type thing," she said, "The restaurant was super nice―it had like, wood paneling and the lighting was dim. The food was good too. And they had a couple of standup comedians throughout the night."

I pouted at the faint fingerprint I'd left on my nail before turning to Jess, "Aw, that sounds so fun! Nice going, Mike. I kind of assumed he would've just taken you to a movie."

"I think that was the original plan," she agreed. "But he probably didn't want to get stuck watching a chick flick." Jess pouted.

I gasped, "Wait! Isn't Constantine going to be released soon?"

Jessica glanced up at me oddly. "You're into horror?"

"Not really," I shrugged. It was in fact, one of my mom's favorite movies, and as a result, I'd watched it around a dozen times as a kid. "It looks interesting though. Maybe I'll ask Edward if he wants to go."

"Have you guys even been on a date?" Jess laughed at the realization.

I snickered. "No, I guess not. So, you and Mike are official, right?"

"Uh huh! We made it official at Tyler's bonfire party," she beamed, cheeks pink. "Oh. Speaking of official, Valentine's day is on Monday! Are we still setting up Angie and Ben?"

"Duh," I scoffed, "Is that even a question?"

"We've got to come up with a plan!"

We spent the next few hours gossiping more while we outlined a plan of attack for getting Angela the man of her dreams. She caught me up on everything else, chatting about Lauren's progress with Tyler, Lee and Samantha's latest argument, and Eric's unfortunate fail with one of the Seattle girls.

I didn't realize how late it was until Jessica's mom called her down for dinner.

Jessica turned to me. "Are you staying for dinner?"

I thought about the scheduled call from Renée that awaited me if I went home.

"Definitely!" I agreed.

* * *

_Dear Ms. White,_

_I hope this letter finds you well._

_My name is Isabella Swan. But this wasn't always my name._

_I read your book_ _By Proxy_ _. If it's simply a work of literature, feel free to think of this letter as nonsense and toss it in the bin. I'd rather not be admitted into the psych ward._

_Otherwise, I'd like to meet you. Maybe not any time soon, but eventually, I have to face reality―my new reality, that is. I'm like the girl from your story (and maybe like you too.)_

_So far, I've been able to adjust without drawing too much attention. I haven't told anyone of who I used to be, but I would like to. And I was hoping maybe you could be that person. Because then, I wouldn't have to really talk about it. You would understand without me having to explain anything beyond letting you know that I'm like you._

_There's a boy who I've become close with, but every time I remember my last moments, the words get stuck in my throat and I can't find my voice. If it didn't hurt so much, perhaps I would have already told him._

_If you could write back, that would be great. If not, that's okay too._

_Thank you for your time,_

_Isabella_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all didn't think the book was out of the picture for good lol!
> 
> You know, I want for Isabella and Rosalie to become friends so bad, but they're making it so difficult for me! Ugh. I swear, it'll work out...somehow.
> 
> Anyway, thanks so much for reading! I'll be sure to update soon! :)


	17. A Hundred Times a Therapist was Needed

I was working on my mental shield and pathetically failing, when my little cell phone rang. I launched myself across the bed, scrambling to grab and flip open the phone like a mad woman. "Damn it, Alice," I hissed, "It's like four in the morning. You better hope Charlie doesn't wake up and catch me." Not that I was worried about getting in trouble, but I was avoiding having a serious conversation about the lack of sleep I'd gotten this whole week. Plus, if Edward got me those sleeping pills like he said, then tonight would be the last night I'd have to deal with this bullshit.

" _Don't worry, I checked ahead of time. He's still asleep,_ " Alice's cute voice chimed into my ear.

"Oh, okay. Um, so is everything alright? How's Biloxi?" I asked, shifting awkwardly. _"How's Biloxi?" Seriously? I'm an idiot._

" _I don't know...I guess it's hard to imagine this is where I grew up,_ " she admitted, her cheerful voice tinged with uncertainty. " _I thought coming here, seeing it for myself would somehow jog my memory. But...there's nothing._ "

I thought I heard the sound of crashing waves in the distance and shuddered. "Maybe it's for the best."

" _Yeah, maybe,_ " she allowed. " _I found everything you said I would find._ "

"Already?"

" _Yes. The weather is nice out here, so Jasper and I were only able to do our research at night, but it didn't take long. There's not a whole lot to find._ "

I hummed, "I see."

" _I went through all the old newspapers on microfiche, but my family wasn't mentioned often. My parents' engagement was there, as was Cynthia's. My birth was announced...and my death._ " The ache in her voice was reminiscent of my own. She continued, " _I found my grave. And I filched the admission sheets from the asylum archives. The date on the admission and the date on my tombstone are the same._ "

My heart convulsed with empathy. "I'm sorry," I whispered, closing my eyes, briefly imagining what my own tombstone might look like, before abruptly shoving the thought aside. "Did you meet your niece?"

Her voice brightened. " _No, but I did see her from a distance. She has a whole family―a husband, kids, and grandbabies._ "

"They're your family too," I pointed out.

" _No, I don't think so._ " She said the words slowly, as though for the first time. " _My family is Jasper. It's Edward, and Rose, and Esme, and Carlisle, and Emmett. It's you. You guys are my family._ "

Her inclusion of me was unexpected, but not unwelcome.

"You know, it's okay Alice, to have more than one family," I quietly suggested, "It doesn't mean you love Jasper or the Cullen's any less. It just means you've made more room in your heart for the people Cynthia left behind. There's nothing wrong with acknowledging them as your family, even if it is only from afar." The hypocrisy of my words left me unbalanced. But Charlie and Renée were different―I hadn't gone looking for them, they had been thrusted upon me. I didn't want to make room for them.

" _I...I didn't think about it that way. That's a nice way to see it,_ " she laughed, a cheerful tinkling sound. " _Thank you, Isabella. For everything._ "

"I'm glad I could help. When are you guys coming home?" I asked, relaxing back against my pillow.

" _Soon. Sunday at the latest,_ " she said thoughtfully. In the following quiet, I heard what sounded like rushing water. Could I be imagining it?

"Alice, where are you right now?" I asked, warily sitting up.

" _After finding the asylum, we came back to Biloxi. I wanted to see it in more detail. We're currently by the beachfront._ "

_―dark, cold, wet, Ican'tbreathe―_

"Ah, I see," I cleared my throat.

" _Isabella? Is everything alright?_ "

"Uh huh. Um, I should probably go now. Charlie will be up soon." A glance towards the clock revealed that to be true. _Oh, good. Alice is the last person I could fool._

" _Oh, alright._ " I pretended not to hear the disappointment in her voice. " _I'll see you soon._ "

"Bye," I whispered and snapped the phone shut.

I collapsed with a frustrated huff. _It was just beach waves. I can't believe I freaked over waves. Damn it._

I didn't get up for a long time after.

* * *

Perhaps that should have been a sign that today wouldn't be any easier. If I had realized that, I would've stayed in bed and called it a day. Instead, I forced myself to get up once I heard Charlie leave. Everything was routine: Edward picked me up, I attended class, I gossiped with Jessica, etc.

When lunch rolled around, Edward and I made a detour back to his car. After the fiasco of sitting with his family on Monday, we'd decided to completely ditch the lunch room for something more quiet, where curious eyes couldn't dig holes into the back of my head.

Rock music quietly blasted from the stereo and I was working my way through a chicken wrap Esme had lovingly prepared for me, when I made a crass comment, "If Tyler's van comes back to finish the job, you better tell Esme it's okay, because her food has already fulfilled me for a few lifetimes." I snickered and hummed happily as I took another bite.

When Edward didn't answer, I looked over. He had a very peculiar expression that I couldn't pinpoint. I swallowed my bite and asked, "Hey, you okay?" And when that didn't do the trick, I waved a hand obnoxiously in front of his face, " _Hello_? Earth to Ed-weirdo~!" Finally, I dropped my hand and took another bite. I chewed thoughtfully, quietly wondering why he suddenly looked so irritated. _Maybe I shouldn't have called him Ed-weirdo. It was kind of funny though._

A few more minutes had passed, when Edward finally turned to me stiffly and asked, "Isabella, did you _know_ Tyler would lose control of his van that day?"

I froze. _Oh shit._

"Um, I have to go to the bathroom," I announced a little too loudly, but by the time I'd frantically reached for the door handle, the lock had clicked into place.

Edward was stone at my side. "Isabella? You _knew_?" he hissed.

I placed the last of my food back into the container in my lap, clicked the lid into place, and tucked it back into the paper lunch bag. _I'll come back for you later, chicken wrap,_ I silently vowed before setting it aside. Fisting my hands against my knees, I finally confessed, "Yes. I knew."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. " _Why_?" He didn't elaborate. He didn't need to.

I pressed my lips into a thin line. When I answered, my voice was a quiet rasp, "Two reasons. First, I couldn't be sure that someone else wouldn't take my place and die as a result. Second...I didn't mind."

His incredulous laugh was short and rough, heavy with disbelief. "You didn't _mind_?" A growl reverberated in his chest.

"No." At the time, I'd thought I was dreaming. Even with knowing the truth now, I still didn't think I minded. No matter how much I repeated Azmon's words, I couldn't accept them. _The dead should stay dead._

"You want to die?" he whispered, a hopeless little sound.

I took a long, deep breath that expanded my lungs to their capacity, before exhaling heavily. "No," I said softly, "But...living is hard. I'm not sure I'm cut out for it anymore." _I used to be. But now my body is all wrong and my family is gone and I'm in this strange place._

"I never realized…" he trailed off and it wasn't until he skimmed his fingers across my cheeks, catching my tears, that I realized I was crying.

"Oh," I gasped, blinking rapidly and dislodging the droplets that'd stuck to my lashes. I frantically wiped my face, carefully tapping away the wet trails from beneath my eyes. "Shoot. Did my concealer get messed up?" A look into the mirror revealed that the moisture hadn't dislodged the creamy product. _Knowing Alice, it's probably waterproof._

"It's fine," Edward scoffed, removing his hand. The silence that settled over us was a stifling, wearisome thing.

I blinked, trying to hold back any remaining tears. "I'm sorry," I apologized. I didn't want a pity party. But I did feel guilty. Edward had already confessed that he'd tied his life to my own―something I currently held with little regard. Despite that, I continued to allow him to grow closer to me. Continued to rely on him. I was like a parasite―such a backwards exchange when it was my blood that sang to him.

I turned, guided by Edward's glacial palms pressed against my cheeks, long fingers weaving through my hair. His dark brown eyes blazed fiercely, piercing my own for a split second, before frosty lips crashed into my own. The ferocity of his kiss was like a balm to my bruised heart. I gripped his wrists, kissing him with a similar desperation―a desperation to live, to breathe, to escape the muddy seabed that wrapped me in its embrace every damn night. I kissed him like he was my lifeline, lips reshaping against his, teeth sinking, tongue tasting him.

When he wrenched away, I was too dazed to protest, too intoxicated by his sweet flavor on my tongue. I sunk into the leather seat, catching my breath―but in the best way possible.

In the distance, the bell rang.

When Edward reached over to brush my hair from the disarray he'd left it in, I noticed the sadness that still lingered in his eyes.

* * *

I shouldn't have been surprised when Edward was unwilling to let our earlier encounter go.

It was after school and we'd completed the little homework we had. Edward sat on one end of the couch while I used his lap as a pillow and lazily flicked through the endless channels on Charlie's flatscreen. There wasn't anything I wanted to watch, but I was on the verge of falling asleep and I wanted to save that for tonight. If the sleeping medication Carlisle had selected for me worked correctly, a full night's sleep awaited me. I was quite giddy about it.

"Isabella?" Edward said. Catching the somberness of his gaze, I muted the TV. Involuntarily, my eyes flickered shut as his fingers combed through my long hair.

When the silence stretched, I asked, "What is it?"

"Earlier, when you…" he struggled to say and instead asked, "Is there anything I can do?"

I frowned. I'd been hoping he would drop it. But this was Edward―too nosy and rarely willing to let things go. _He's already doing everything by just being here._ But I had a feeling he would find my answer lacking.

A cool thumb traced my brow. "Love? Look at me?"

Fluttering my eyes open, I met his pained gaze. I held back a sigh and sat up. "Let's take a walk?" I suggested, rubbing my eyes and stifling a yawn.

Quietly, he followed my lead, helping me into my coat before we headed out through the back porch. My boots sunk into the sodden grass and the mist clung wetly to my hair. As we crossed the treeline bordering my yard, I dug out my gloves and tugged them on before reaching out and wrapping my fingers around his. Even with the fabric as a barrier, his cool temperature seeped into my palm.

"I know!" I suddenly gasped, shattering the bleak silence. "We should go on a date!"

My eager smile did the trick to thaw out Edward's troubled frown. "Truly?"

I rolled my eyes. "What? Can't I ask my own boyfriend out on a date?"

"You may," Edward allowed, features relaxing into a small smile. "But you did reject me the last few times I asked."

I pursed my lips. "I mean, yeah, but it was different back then." At his inquiring look, I explained, "Before Azmon showed me the truth, I wasn't planning on sticking around for long." What I didn't say was that I would've done something drastically stupid, thinking I needed to break out of whatever had me dreaming in Twilight. "Mind you, I still want to leave, but it's no longer urgent." If I was in this for the long run, then I didn't want to start off by becoming a teenage runaway―I enjoyed showers too much.

Edward hummed in thought. "Did you have something specific in mind?"

"Not really," I shrugged, "I'm down for anything."

Edward's smile widened into a crooked grin. "How do you feel about hiking?"

"Oh! Yes, I love hiking," I gladly agreed. "Although, I guess it'll be a little different from hiking in the desert," I mused, relieved I wouldn't have to worry about snakes and scorpions.

"Would it be too much to ask that you not know where I'm taking you?" Edward asked, peering down at me curiously.

I belatedly realized he was referring to the meadow. "Oh, uh. Nope. I know nothing."

"You're a lousy liar," he chuckled.

My smile turned sheepish. "Sorry for ruining your surprise, babe. But, I still want to go!" I paused long enough to hop atop the rotting log obstructing our path, finding my balance with Edward's help. Tall enough to better gaze into his dark, pretty eyes, another thought occurred to me, which I blurted out tactlessly, "Will I get to see you glitter?"

Edward's features twisted with distaste. "Glitter?" he repeated dryly.

I snickered. "Well, do you have a better word for it?" I threw my arms around his shoulders, lest I lose my footing on the wet, slippery log.

"I suppose not," he groused.

I laughed, "It's a date!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapter was rough. Didn't really feel like my best work. Anyway, next up is their hike to the meadow, so look forward to that!
> 
> Hope y'all liked the chapter. Let me know your thoughts. I'll be sure to update soon!


	18. Time for Murder

Up until this point, I hadn't questioned whether I was bound to the rules of the book. If I was supposed to be the main character, why the hell shouldn't I get to choose the direction of the story? Was that seriously too much to ask for?! But no. Apparently, making plans to circumvent future events resulted in those shitty plot points coming to find _me_.

But, let me start from the beginning.

It was a cloudy Saturday morning and Charlie had decided to _not_ go fishing. Instead, we sat at the kitchen table awaiting Edward's arrival.

"That'll be him," I informed him at the sound of the doorbell. I stood to my feet and headed down the hall, Charlie at my heels.

For once, I felt the pang of my physical age, as Charlie leaned over my shoulder to greet Edward at the door, "You must be Edward. Come in."

_No wonder teenagers are always so surly,_ I mentally grimaced, stepping aside for Edward to join us in the living room, a prickling of irritation burning in my chest. The flash of resentment must've bled into my expression, because Edward shot me a concerned glance.

Nonetheless, Edward greeted Charlie politely, "Thank you, Chief Swan."

"Go ahead and call me Charlie. Take a seat, Edward," he replied, voice gruff. Holding back a resigned sigh, I plopped on the sofa beside Charlie while mentally berating myself. It was moments like these when Charlie resembled my dad so much that it physically hurt. But I couldn't be so unfair towards him―he'd lost a daughter too, even if he didn't know it.

"So, I hear you're taking my girl hiking?" Charlie's expression was dubious. It was such reminders that made me doubt Azmon's insistence that there was no Bella. There must've been, because I sure as hell have never been clumsy to the point of injury.

"Yes, sir, that's the plan," Edward confirmed.

"Well, more power to you then," Charlie laughed.

Although Charlie didn't notice, I caught the small hesitation in Edward's expression before he joined Charlie with a false chuckle of his own.

I abruptly stood to my feet. "I think we should get going." Charlie may have come to slowly accept me as Bella over the past few weeks, but there were some things that could still easily tip him off. _Better not risk it._

They followed me out into the hall. The weather was supposed to remain cloudy but dry for the rest of the morning, so I didn't bother with my coat.

"You take care of my girl, alright?" Charlie tacked on as we exited the house.

"She'll be safe with me, I promise, sir."

Charlie lingered by the door, and as I plodded across the driveway, I turned back long enough to shoot him a reassuring grin, "Later, chief!" Of course, Edward overtook my steps in time to open the passenger door on my behalf. I flashed him a quick smile before dropping into my seat.

A few minutes into the drive, Edward tossed me a cautious glance and carefully stated, "You don't like your father."

My eyebrows shot up in surprise and I quickly shook my head. "Actually, Charlie's really great."

Edward frowned. "But...you don't view him as a father-figure?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "No. Charlie and Renée mean well, but no," I disclosed. "But," I heaved a sigh, "Let's leave that conversation for another time." I clasped my hands together, eager, "How soon will we be there?"

His demeanor eased. Reaching over to tangle his fingers with mine, he said, "Not long. A few minutes at most."

Going by the speedometer, I didn't doubt it.

"You did a lot of hiking in Arizona?" There was a cautious note to his voice.

I bobbed my head. "Uh huh! My friend and I would bring a portable speaker to play adventure music, and we'd go off trail and climb rocks. We liked to pretend we were explorers."

Edward burst into delighted laughter. "I would've brought a speaker if I'd known."

"No," I waved him off, "This is my first time hiking in the forest, so it's already exciting enough."

I sat up when I saw him merging out of the freeway. We took a lone road for another few minutes before the pavement suddenly ended. Despite my impatience, I wasn't quick enough to open the door myself.

I jumped out, feet sinking into the damp grass as I gazed up at the imposing woods. "Wait," I frowned, turning to Edward as he shut my door. "We're not taking a trail," I recalled.

Edward shot me an amused smile. "What happened to going off trail and exploring?"

I huffed. "Not for miles though. I just liked climbing the boulders off the mountain trails, but it's not exactly safe." Trails existed for a reason. Although I'd never gotten myself injured going off trail, there had definitely been a few close calls. "Once, I almost took a header over a cliff," I faintly recalled.

Edward's expression became alarmed.

"It's fine," I laughed sheepishly, "Ryan yanked me back before I could slip off." _If this is his reaction to one of my many near-death experiences, I can't imagine he'll be too happy when he finds out I actually died._

"Ah," Edward nodded, momentarily relieved as though I weren't standing right in front of him. Then, he frowned and prompted, "Ryan?"

I nodded, gesturing for him to lead the way, which started off relatively flat. It almost felt like a casual stroll through the woods, rather than a hike. I swung our hands back and forth, contemplating Edward's peeved expression. _Is it...jealousy?_ The thought was so silly, I wanted to laugh. Instead, I explained, "Yeah. My friend Ryan and I used to do a lot of outdoorsy stuff before he started dating my best friend, Mia."

His shoulders relaxed, expression pacified. "I see. When was the last time you went hiking?"

I scrunched my brow, trying to recall. "Um, not for a while. It was either with Aaron or Kennedy. After Ryan stopped being my go-to, I coerced different friends to go with me, but it wasn't as fun. They usually gave up after two miles of uphill hiking."

Edward chuckled, holding my hand up, helping my balance as I climbed over a moss-covered boulder. "I'm sure you'll be pleased to know we have five more miles to go."

I waved my other hand in a so-and-so motion. "Not necessarily," I frowned. "It was after the first two miles that the trail petered out. It slanted up and down around the mountain, so we got a break before we jumped onto another mountain trail. Five miles up? I don't know if I'll make it," I chuckled nervously.

Edward tilted his head in contemplation, observing as our path began to slant upwards. Pushing a web of moss aside, he pulled me forward and said, "It will teeter between uphill and flat ground, so you should be fine." His lips curled into a sharp smirk. "I can always carry you otherwise."

"Don't sound so eager," I laughed, jumping atop a fallen tree.

We trekked through the ancient, green maze, our laughter echoing in the otherwise eerie silence. Edward asked me question after question, having learned that I would easily answer as long as he avoided any questions regarding Renée and my family life. I only had to skirt around the fact that all my friends were in their twenties, not their teens―which was easier than I'd imagined.

And then he asked something that had me stumbling over a slippery patch of moss. "Do you miss your friends?"

My voice constricted, a simmering ache at the base of my throat. So I nodded instead.

"Do you plan to go back to them?"

I heaved a shuddering sigh. "No, I can't." I flashed him a strained smile and, despite the curiosity burning in his gaze, he dropped it.

We drifted into silence. It was when I'd jumped atop a decaying log with a delighted grin, that Edward tilted his head up at me and wondered, "Why did your father appear so sceptical of your ability to hike? Does he not know you do this often?"

My smile turned weak as I shook my head. "He thinks I'm clumsy."

Edward's features twisted with bewilderment. "Why?"

I pursed my lips. "I think we need a safe word."

"A safe word?" he repeated with a confused chuckle.

"Uh huh," I nodded, hopping off the log and continuing onwards. "Some stuff is hard to explain without telling you the truth." I swallowed thickly, fingers rubbing my throat. "And the truth is wretched."

Edward nodded, eyes softening. "Alright," he agreed.

I tapped a finger to my chin in thought, as Edward pushed aside a mass of wet ferns blocking our way. "I got it!" I exclaimed with a snap of my finger, " _Obliviate_!"

His brow furrowed as he turned to peer down at me. "I'm certain that's not a word, Isabella."

"I know that," I sniffed, insulted he would question my intelligence. At his gesture, we stepped forward before he allowed the ferns to spring back into place with a wet smack. "It's a memory charm. It's supposed to be able to delete specific memories from a victim."

Edward cocked his head, penny copper locks falling into his eyes. "You're into witchcraft?"

I came to an abrupt halt and swept my arms up with an exasperated huff. Tilting my gaze towards the heavens, I prayed, "Dear Lord, bless this clueless child with some pop culture knowledge."

Edward tugged at my ponytail until I met his disgruntled gaze. "You could just explain."

I snickered. "Sorry, sorry. It's just a reference to the Harry Potter series."

"Ah. Yes, I think I've heard of that," he nodded.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Yikes, Edward, you're worse than Captain America after he came out of the ice."

"You're into comics?" His eyebrows shot up with surprise.

"Uh," I stammered and then dramatically responded with, " _Obliviate_!" _I've got years before I can watch those movies, damn it. Maybe I_ will _start reading the comics._

"It's not very accurate," he huffed, leading me up a slippery patch of rock, "I'm not going to forget the question―just save it for later."

"There's not a spell for that, Edward. Just roll with it," I pouted.

"I don't know. I find the lack of accuracy bothersome," he shot me a teasing grin.

I scoffed. "I could change it from a charm to a curse."

"Do your worse," he laughed.

I narrowed my eyes up at him and then grinned. "Fine. Then we'll go with _confringo_."

Edward's eyebrows quirked up. "Okay...what's that supposed to do?"

"Explodes flames on the victim," I explained blithely. Despite his already corpse-pale countenance, he somehow became gray with dread.

"That's not your secret, is it?" he hedged.

It took me a second to realize he thought I might be a witch. I burst into laughter, and I had to pause to clutch my stomach. "Uh, no, Edward," I huffed, wiping the tears from my eyes, "That's not it at all. I mean, I wish. But no."

He nodded unsurely. "Um, can we go back to _obliviate_?"

I patted his arm. "Yes, that's what I thought."

We continued like so, for yet another hour, before we finally came across his meadow. With an awed gaze, I stepped into the perfectly round expanse of deep jade grass. Wild flowers sprung in colorful patches of white, yellow, and violet. I twirled as I plodded forward, taking it in with impressed eyes. "It's stunning," I gasped. It was right out of a fairytale storybook. And, admittedly, I was a bit of a sap for nature. When Edward finally followed after me with an easy gait, I needled him, "Too bad it's not sunny."

"Next time," he shrugged, coming to halt before me.

I tilted my head up at him. "Glittery skin and your very own fairy ring?" I asked, gesturing towards the circle of flowers. "Are you sure you're a vampire?" I teased him.

He chuckled, "Unfortunately."

Today, his eyes gleamed pale butterscotch. The burst of affection that swelled in my chest when he locked eyes with mine, staggered me, and I had to cast my gaze down. It's why I didn't immediately notice the way his whole body became taut like a violin string. Not until he hissed, "We have to go."

My head shot up, but he'd already grasped my arms and tossed me onto his back. My head spun, but he hadn't taken a step forward, before we were surrounded by a trio of red-eyed vampires.

It was the familiar sight of Victoria's flaming red curls that clued me in on which nomadic coven decided to drop in on us. The two males were unfamiliar to my eyes, but I could guess. One was olive-toned, with glossy black hair cropped short―Laurent. And James―short brown hair and vigilant, burgundy eyes. They wore hiking attire, old and worn, and their feet were bare, caked with mud.

The way they circled us with a cat-like gait and amused smiles wide enough to expose brilliant white teeth, reminded me of the hyenas from The Lion King.

"We thought we smelled something delectable," Victoria sneered, eyes hungrily flashing over me. "We can take her off your hands if you're not thirsty."

The rumble of Edward's thunderous snarl resounded through me. I tightened my grip around him, arms locking across his neck.

Laurent held up a palm. "Victoria, peace. It appears this meal has already been claimed."

Victoria's face twisted with disdain. It was James who wondered with an amused tilt of his lips, "A meal? Is that what she is to you?"

When Edward didn't confirm, they burst into varying sounds of laughter. Even Laurent, who I had hoped would maintain peace, didn't seem all that bothered. _Guess he's not so cowardly when he's not the one who's outnumbered,_ I mentally sneered.

"A _pet_?" Victoria mocked, voice shrill. "How trite. Let us seize her lest she be wasted on you."

In a flash too quick for my eyes to keep track of, they pounced.

I was forced to tighten my legs around Edward's torso of my own accord when he released me and shot up in a dizzying burst, catapulting across the treetops, and pushing off of a tree the moment he began to descend. Behind us, I heard the thunderous crack of a trunk hitting the forest ground.

Red flashed in my peripherals and I gasped, "Faster!"

Edward didn't need to be told twice.

He streaked through the forest in a dizzying pattern, zig-zagging, taking sharp turns, and swinging from tree branches in rapid-fire twists worse than any rollercoaster. My ponytail smacked painfully against my cheek, and my face tightened with windburn, eyes drying painfully. My heart hammered so loudly against my ribcage, I thought it would burst. Around me, the trees flew by at deadly speeds.

And still, a small turn of my head revealed their relentless pursuit.

An idea occurred to me, but my arms were frozen in terror, locked in a vice grip around Edward, and my breathing had turned ragged.

Beneath me, Edward vaulted, somersaulting midair, gracefully avoiding a grab from Victoria. My stomach dropped.

"You may be fast, but you're outnumbered! She can't be that special," Victoria cackled behind us.

"He can't run forever," Laurent reassured her with a throaty chuckle.

"Damn it all," Edward cursed. It was the fear in his voice that incited me to act. Tightening my left arm around him, I painstakingly unlocked my other arm, until it completely slid off.

"Isabella?!" Edward demanded, launching off yet another tree, which splintered and crashed soon after.

"Don't drop me," I shrieked as my right hand fell. Miraculously, I found my cellphone still wedged deep in my back pocket. _Fuckfuckfuck, don't drop it!_ My hand shook uncontrollably, but I managed to curl my fingers around the small device. Once I pulled it out, I tucked my elbow in, bringing the phone close to my face, but I made no move to flip it open.

Instead, I took stock of the pursuing nomads. James had fallen back. Victoria and Laurent streaked closer, flanking Edward on either side. Despite their effort, they couldn't seem to catch up to him. Everything was too blurred for me to make out anything beyond that.

Reassured that we still had a chance, I shakily tucked my hand between my chest and Edward's shoulder, lest the phone fly from my weak grip. Digging my thumb into its side, I managed to flip open the screen, but it shook so much I wasn't sure who I ended up calling.

_Please let it be Emmett,_ I prayed, pressing the phone into my ear with a terrified shriek as Edward spun beneath me and dived sharply from Laurent's assault. The ringing of the phone was weak against the wind whistling in my ear.

"Hello?" The alluring voice was unmistakable.

"Rosalie!" I cried into the phone, "You have to help us―"

To my horror, the device was ripped from my grasp. It took another second for me to realize that it was Edward who'd taken the phone, hissing into the microphone so rapidly, I couldn't track his words.

"Look out!" I shouted the moment Victoria's vivid red hair closed in on our right, immediately wrapping my right arm back around him.

Edward instantly spun away, eluding her grasp, and swung from another tree. We flew, somehow evading every sharp branch, until a boulder cracked beneath his feet as he launched himself, this time across the bank of a river. Edward continued to weave in and out, branches snapping beneath his feet, whole trees collapsing, and bedrock fracturing as he eluded every ambush from Victoria and Laurent.

We continued like so, streaking through the forest with dizzying force as they gave chase, until we suddenly broke out from the cover of the trees, blazing across an empty field, before Edward abruptly spun back around and came to a sharp halt

For one, terrifying moment, I expected the nomads to pounce on us.

But no―in front of us, another trio of vampires shielded us. Emmett's massive figure was comforting. On either side of him, stood Garrett and Rosalie.

"Oh, you messed with the wrong coven," Emmett laughed gleefully, right before he launched himself forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. My finger slipped.
> 
> Dedicated to brainless19 who I know has been craving some action. Enjoy it for what it is because I'm not sure I'll be writing much more action any time soon! x)
> 
> Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this! Haha I'll try not to keep y'all waiting for too long! xD


	19. Mama Just Killed a Man

It was Garrett who turned the odds in our favor. With Alice and Jasper in Biloxi, and Esme and Carlisle still nowhere in sight, Emmett, Rosalie, and Garrett were able to take on the nomads. Emmett tore across the field before anyone could say a word, bulldozing right into James' smaller figure.

"James!" Victoria shrieked, but was tossed down by Rosalie before she could come to his rescue.

Laurent, the coward, held his hands up in a placating gesture. But Garrett's friendly demeanor was nowhere in sight. The two danced over the terrain in a blur, fists swinging, teeth bared, and snarls resounding throughout the field.

In a split second, Edward leaped back, avoiding a mangled limb tearing through the grass, launched from the direction of Emmett and James.

"Isabella, hold on," Edward hissed, flashing back towards the forest behind us. Quicker than my eyes could keep track of, he jumped up and ripped branch after branch from the surrounding trees, before dropping down and racing back, dumping the pile where James' arm was dragging itself through the dirt. He arranged the branches in time for Carlisle and Esme to arrive.

On the other side of the field, Victoria evaded Rosalie's grasp. "She's getting away," I seethed. _I swear, if I have to deal with a damn newborn army―_

"I don't think so," Edward snarled, unlocking my arms and tossing me into Carlisle's grasp before he blazed through the field, cutting across Victoria's path.

Beside us, Esme hissed, "Take care of her, Carlisle." And then, she also became a blur, until she reappeared beside Garrett and ganged up on Laurent.

"Go to her," I said when I caught Carlisle's conflicted gaze.

"No. You're our priority," he immediately assured me, gently setting me down onto the grass. "Are you injured?"

"Uh, no. Maybe you should take care of that first," I stammered, pointing towards the multiple limbs Emmett had launched near the pile of branches, where they were trying to piece themselves together like a macabre jigsaw puzzle.

"Of course," Carlisle agreed, but kept an eye on me while he lit a lighter and tossed it into the branches. As soon as the fire caught, he blurred around the grass, tossing in limb after limb. I coughed as a plumb of deep, purple smoke burst from the fire, the cloying scent so overpowering, I grew dizzy once more.

Emmett appeared at my side with a triumphant grin, holding up James' decapitated head in one hand, and his torso in the other, before launching both of them into the fire, causing the flames to roar and the smoke to thicken. My wheezing cough caught his attention and he swiftly picked me up, placing me a safer distance away. "Where's Rose?"

When I glanced up, I realized that her, as well as Edward and Victoria had disappeared. I frantically gestured towards the treeline way on the other side. "They're after Victoria. She has a gift of evasion."

"Gift or no, she's dead," Emmett grinned wickedly and vanished from my side.

When I turned to check on Laurent's status, I was shocked to catch sight of Garrett holding him back by his arms while Esme tore his head with a sharp crack.

_I can't believe I was worried about her―she's fuckin' terrifying._

Within a few seconds, Esme and Garrett joined us, tossing Laurent's remains into the fire. Immediately after, Esme was crouching at my side, her lovely face twisted with concern. "Sweetheart, are you alright?"

I nodded, my smile shaky. "As alright as can be," I laughed nervously, before whispering, "I think I'm in shock."

In a split second, Carlisle was on my other side. "Lay her down," he quickly instructed. Before I knew it, my head had sunk into the damp grass, and my legs were elevated across Esme's lap.

"It's okay, I'm okay," I tried to reassure them, but Carlisle hushed me, ordering me to focus on my breathing.

I closed my eyes, allowing my chest to expand fully for the first time. I tried to breathe in as much as possible, but Carlisle halted me and told me to slow down. It was hard to get a good rhythm going, but once I did, the nauseous feeling subsided. Even then, my hands still trembled and my heart stuttered in my ribcage.

"Isabella?! What's wrong with her?!" Edward's voice cut across Esme's soothing reassurances.

I fluttered my eyes open to find him kneeling at my side, a cool palm pressed against my forehead. "Did you get her?" I asked, despair creeping its way into my chest.

"We did," he assured me.

I gaped and then threw my hands across my face, hysterical laughter bubbling from my throat. "Oh, thank God," I gasped.

"Love?"

I lowered my hands and met his concerned gaze. "Help me sit up?"

Once Carlisle gave him the go-ahead, Edward slipped an arm beneath my shoulders and pulled me up until I sat, leaning into his side. For a brief moment, I caught a glimpse of brilliant red curls, before they were completely obscured by the heavy smoke, and the weight in my chest dispersed. "How did you catch her?" I wondered, faintly recalling the way she'd effortlessly evaded both the Cullen's _and_ the wolf pack in the story.

"We almost didn't," Edward confessed, brow pinched.

"It was all thanks to me, of course!" Emmett boasted, turning towards us with a broad grin.

Beside him, Rosalie was removing the leaves and twigs tangled in her hair with a disgruntled frown. "I think that man Emmett was fighting was her mate. The moment Emmett showed up, she hesitated. That's when I grabbed her."

"Yes, he was," I confirmed. "She must've ran before she saw Emmett decapitate him." I shuddered. The visceral image of James' butchered limbs wouldn't be leaving me any time soon.

Rosalie's gaze snapped towards me. "This is the coven you foresaw? I thought they weren't supposed to cross through for another month."

I shook my head. "No, I said the confrontation wouldn't happen for another month." I heaved a sigh and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Edward and I weren't supposed to be at the meadow today, which is why I didn't know they'd catch my scent."

"Hey, it's fine with me," Emmett cheered, "You're my new favorite sister! When's the next fight?"

Rosalie smacked his arm, the resulting sound not unlike the thunderous clap of boulders colliding. But it did nothing to diminish his eager expression.

I pursed my lips. "Unless you want the Volturi or the wolf pack on your doorstep, then I wouldn't count on any more fights Emmett."

Somehow, his grin widened. "Oh, hell yeah."

Carlisle thankfully intervened, joining us and snapping his phone shut. "Jasper and Alice are on the next flight back. And no, Emmett. We are not breaking the treaty, and we are not getting involved with the Volturi."

"Aw, dad," he complained, looking like a petulant teenager rather than a grown man.

"Emmett," Esme warned, still sitting beside me, before turning to me again, "Do you foresee any more trouble, honey? You can be honest. We'll protect you."

I smiled at her. "Not necessarily. I am sorry about this, though. I would've spoken up sooner if I had realized they were already in the vicinity."

"Not necessarily?" Rosalie repeated flatly.

I faltered, thoughts straying towards the events of New Moon. Fortunately, Carlisle stepped in. "I'd rather we wait for Jasper and Alice before we ask more questions. Is tomorrow adequate for you?"

"Yeah, that's perfect. It'll give me some time to gather my thoughts," I agreed, solaced by the offered reprieve.

"You can ask her," Edward suddenly spoke up, snapping his gaze towards the figure standing back, near the crackling fire and billowing smoke.

If Garrett was startled by Edward picking at his thoughts, he didn't show it. Instead, he cautiously joined our little circle, standing furthest from me.

"Thank you, Edward," he offered before turning curious, red eyes towards me. "I've been hearing very interesting stories about you. Isabella, was it?"

I grimaced. "That's me," I lied.

He clicked his tongue and tilted his head, expression thoughtful. "You recognized me that day in Seattle. What do you know of _my_ future?"

"Um, nothing really," I shrugged, shifting through the events of the last book, before settling on, "Unless you're interested in joining your mate?"

Garratt gaped, and then chuckled. "Amazing," he marveled, rubbing at his chin. "It's not the adventure I was looking for, but how can I say no? Where to, miss?"

"Carlisle can probably give you better directions," I shrugged. "She's up north, with the Denali coven."

"Oh damn, is it Tanya?" Emmett's boisterous laugh resounded.

Carlisle took a moment to give Garrett a quick run-down on the members of the Denali coven. When they all turned towards me expectantly, I met Garrett's eyes once more and said, "I could tell you who she is. Or, you could figure it out."

"Oh! I like you!" Garrett chortled. "Yes, yes. I think I'd like to figure it out for myself."

While Garrett and Carlisle exchanged their goodbyes, Edward looked to me with a fond smile. "You're incredible."

I snorted. _More like a liar._ "Thanks, babe," I said, shifting over to stand. Grasping my forearms in his cold grip, Edward pulled me up. Fortunately, I was no longer trembling like a leaf. I groaned. "Shit. I'm going to feel that in the morning," I grumbled, rubbing at my sore back. _Everything_ hurt. Clutching onto Edward's stone body for dear life had strained every ligament and muscle in my body.

"What's wrong?" Edward fretted, hands hovering over me.

"Nothing," I reassured him, rolling my shoulders back and rotating my neck experimentally. "The chase through the forest put my body under strain. It was worse than being jerked around by a rollercoaster, I tell you."

"Carlisle?" Edward inquired.

Turning from Garrett, he suggested, "An ice bath should help relieve your sore muscles."

"Oh, let me take care of that, sweetheart," Esme jumped in, also fretting by my side. "Bring her back to the house, Edward, and I'll have it ready."

Before I could finish my protest, she vanished from my side in a blur of white. "You don't need to...do that," I finished belatedly.

Edward chuckled. "Let her take her care of you," he asked, words mumbled against the top of my head.

"It was a pleasure to meet you all," Garrett flashed the rest of us a smile, and directed his parting words towards me, "Thank you for your guidance, Isabella."

He too, disappeared. Emmett shouted after him, "Don't forget the wedding invites!" He then turned back to me, "It's Tanya. Definitely. Who wants to bet against me?" He looked expectantly between Rosalie and Edward.

Rosalie pursed her lips in thought, settling on, "Kate."

"Irina?" Edward didn't sound so sure. I ignored the twinge of remorse, briefly recalling her relationship with Laurent. _She deserves better than that coward._

When their eyes fell on me, I shrugged, "Rosalie's got it in the bag."

Her triumphant beam was so breathtaking, Emmett didn't pout for long.

"You're going back?" Edward looked to Carlisle.

"Yes, there's still work to be done. I expect there's no more trouble brewing?"

I sent him a sheepish thumbs-up. "Nope. You're all good to go, doc. Sorry about that."

"We'll continue our hunt nearby, just in case," Emmett offered. Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." I knew with a pang of regret, that my words were insufficient

"Don't sweat it, sis! You're part of the family now!" Emmett grinned, before he and Rosalie vanished.

"Yes. You are very important to us, Isabella," Carlisle agreed, voice thick with sincerity, before vanishing as well.

And then, it was just me, Edward, and a pile of ashes.

_Fuck. What do I say after that shitastrophy?_

"Sorry I ruined our date."

Edward quirked an eyebrow and then scowled. "Isabella, you are absurd."

I wrinkled my nose. "Yeah, yeah. Let's go. Esme is waiting."

Fortunately for my aching muscles, I didn't have to cling to his back again. Instead, he cradled me in his arms before taking off.

* * *

"Ow ow ow, crap," I hissed, sinking into the frigid water, a mass of ice cubes bobbing and shifting around me as I settled into the wide, porcelain bathtub with a pained groan. I tried to relax, but the water was so cold, my skin burned with discomfort.

I held back a whimper, knowing Edward and Esme could hear every one of my complaints. Instead, I grit my teeth and slumped further down until my chin dipped into the water. I'd wrapped my hair into a loose bun and it cushioned my head against the lip of the tub. _Suck it up, buttercup!_

With a huff, I pointedly turned my thoughts from the scalding ice, and focused on relaxing. Just knowing that James' coven was no longer a threat was a huge weight of my shoulders, even if I was a bit miffed that they had to be an issue at all. In the book, they met the Cullen's by pure chance. But when I made plans to avoid them, they happened to "coincidentally" come across Edward and I? _I call bullshit. What kind of fate fuckery is this?_

The thought was nerve wracking. If I happened to stay with Edward, I wanted it to be by choice, not because someone out there decided I _would_ stay with him.

On the bright side―no vengeful Irina and no newborn army.

The Volturi's involvement was questionable. It was Edward's suicide attempt that had knocked over that particular set of dominos. But even if Edward didn't go that route, there was always the chance that someone would report my involvement with the Cullen's.

_Aw poo. This is too stressful to think about._

I think I endured about fifteen minutes in the tub, before I gave up and extracted myself from the glacial bath. Shivering, I wrapped myself in a fluffy towel, damp feet sinking into the soft rug. Esme had been kind enough to let me borrow a pair of comfy sweats and matching sweatshirt.

I quickly dried myself off and changed into the warm, dry clothes with a relieved sigh. As soon as I gathered my earlier attire and padded out into the hall, Esme appeared at my side, taking the clothes from my arms.

"I'll put these through the wash, dear," Esme said, smile sweet as ever. "Go on over to Edward's room. I left something there for you." She pecked my cheek and vanished once more.

Knowing she would hear me, I said with an affectionate smile, "Thank you, Esme."

I padded over to Edward's room down the hall. He sat on the sleek couch, a book in hand. Next to him was a tray of food.

"From Esme?" I asked, plopping down on the thick carpet beside the couch, using it as a makeshift table.

"Yes," Edward answered, snapping his book shut. "How are you feeling?"

Blowing on a spoonful of hot broccoli cheddar soup, I shrugged and said, "Shaken, but mostly relieved. Let's just say we avoided a greater disaster. Emmett will be disappointed." Pressing the warm spoonful into my mouth, I hummed happily and swallowed. "Delicious as ever, Esme!"

Edward chuckled, "She says thank you."

I smiled and continued to eat, the warm soup thawing the tremors in my chest. "What were you reading?"

"Hm?" Edward picked up the book and passed it over. "It's called The Great Divorce. It's about a man who finds himself in purgatory and makes the journey up to heaven."

"Wow," I whispered, thumbing the pages of the small book. _Bit of a different perspective when you've already died._ "Can I borrow it?"

"Of course," Edward said.

I ate the rest of my food in comfortable silence, watching the gentle drizzle of rain tapping against the glass wall behind the couch. My thoughts drifted back to events of this morning, and I couldn't help but wonder what would've happened in the meadow, if James' coven hadn't found us. The longer I stayed with Edward the more my affections for him grew, straining against my chest in a mass of simmering emotions that threatened to consume me if I allowed them to. And I knew―he cared more for me than I did for him. Not because I was incapable of loving him to the same depths, but because I wouldn't allow myself the vulnerability. I wasn't stupid―I suddenly hadn't forgotten the events of New Moon.

Mostly, I was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

As soon as I set my spoon down, the tray vanished before me, Edward along with it. In the next second, he reappeared and was met with my unamused gaze.

"Was that really necessary? I can take it down myself," I frowned.

He tweaked my nose. "Too slow."

"Ugh, whatever," I wrinkled my nose, batting his hand away. "But thanks." Unfolding my aching limbs from beneath me with a wince, I stood and plopped myself down on the couch beside him, leaning back and sliding towards him, until my cheek smooshed against his cold arm.

"You're welcome," he murmured, reaching over and brushing aside the tangled strands of hair escaping my bun. "Do you want to do anything else today?"

"No," I mumbled against his arm, "Everything hurts and I'm sleepy." Tomorrow, I would have questions to answer, but for now, I wanted to forget it all.

"Get some rest."

The last thing I remember was the weight of a fuzzy blanket falling on me before I drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully y'all aren't disappointed. I just didn't feel like rehashing the whole Victoria thing. So, I got rid of them lmao. Will there be another antagonist? Sure. Not for a bit though.
> 
> Let me know if there's anything specific you want Isabella to reveal!
> 
> P.S. Garrett will be back :)


	20. The Good, the Bad, and the Okay I Guess

Sunday morning, I joined the Cullen's once more. This time with an old, unused leather journal, which I'd found amongst Bella's things, tucked under my arm. The list of bulleted points I made would mean nothing to foreign eyes―half finished thoughts, random names and dates, and little reminders that had no cohesive progression, but made complete sense to me. I wasn't about to sit down and rewrite the damn books, so I stuck to stuff I knew I was likely to forget.

Edward had barely helped me out of the car, when Alice materialized at my side and wrapped her paper-thin arms around me. "Isabella! I'm so sorry! There were so many last-second decisions involved, I didn't have time to warn anyone," she cried.

I patted her small back. "Don't beat yourself up about it. None of us knew."

"But it's my _job_ to know," she pulled back with a pout.

I shrugged. "Win some, lose some. Seriously, Alice. If it makes you feel better, I forgive you one hundred percent. Now quit moping."

"Oh, alright," she huffed, entwining her arm with mine and leading me up the porch steps, Edward a step behind us. "You have a lot of explaining to do, missy. What's this I hear of more trouble?"

I rolled my eyes as we stepped inside. "You've been talking to Rosalie?"

"Well, _someone_ has to ask the questions," Rosalie sniffed delicately, descending the winding staircase, Emmett following close behind.

"So! Where's the fight?" Emmett's boisterous laugh echoed in the open room.

"Give it a rest, Emmett," Edward halted beside me, wrapping his hand around my own. "You _had_ your moment."

"Well, little sis?" Emmett turned to me, "What is it? Lay it on us!"

"Emmett, don't be rude," Esme's chiming voice scolded him, as she and Carlisle joined us. "Dear, are you hungry? I can make you some breakfast."

"Oh, no. I'm not hungry, but thank you, Esme!" I shook my head before she could disappear and whip up some food regardless of my protests.

"Good morning, Isabella," Carlisle greeted me, "We normally conduct our family meetings in the dining room, if you wouldn't mind joining us there."

"Sure thing," I nodded and followed along as everyone converged towards the dining room at a slow, human pace. I had to bite back a crass joke about me being dinner, and instead took a seat between Edward and Alice. Esme, Emmett and Rosalie sat across from us, and Carlisle took his place at the head of the table. I belatedly noticed Jasper standing in one corner of the room, keeping his distance.

" _Now_ can you explain?" Rosalie demanded, a scowl pulling at her lips.

When Carlisle gestured for me to go ahead, I fiddled with the journal on my lap, and admitted, "Honestly? The Volturi don't _have_ to be involved. It's technically up to Edward."

"Ooh. Eddie, what'd you do this time?" Emmett teased him.

Edward shot him an irked glare. "If you'd quit interrupting, maybe we'd already know."

"Boys," Esme warned, and offered me an encouraging smile, "Go on, honey. Take your time."

"Thanks," I smiled at her gratefully and took a deep breath. "So, it all starts during a birthday party Alice decides to throw on my behalf…"

I carefully summarized the events of that night and their consequent departure.

The resulting silence is tense for many different reasons―some of which I can deduce, going by Edward's pained features and Jasper's flat expression. Although Alice disappears from my side, she doesn't say anything, simply standing before Jasper, clasping his hands in her tiny ones.

It's Rosalie who breaks the silence. "Perhaps, it's for the best."

Before anyone can come to my defense, I agree, "Perhaps."

"Isabella, what does this have to do with the Volturi?" Carlisle inquired, expression twisted with concern.

"During the time you're gone, I end up getting involved with the werewolves down in the reservation," I explained, still feeling odd that I was referring to myself as Bella. But it couldn't be helped. Not unless I wanted to sound crazier than I already did by revealing the fact that I once viewed them as storybook characters.

"What?" Edward hissed, snapping his gaze towards me.

I lifted my shoulders in a helpless gesture. "In this future, only James was killed. Victoria is looking for revenge and Laurent feels that he owes her. Fortunately, the pack is around to rebuff them. _But_ , they're Alice's blind spot."

" _Blind spot_?" Alice nearly screeched, turning towards me from beside Jasper with a horrified face.

"You can't see their future," I explained, "You're blind to them, and as result, blind to me whenever I'm near them."

I gave everyone a few moments to digest this, knowing they heavily relied on Alice's abilities to keep their family safe. Once Carlisle made a gesture for me to continue, I said, "There's an incident where I go cliff diving with one of them. Alice only sees the part where I go in, but I disappear to her before I come out. She takes this to assume that I have committed suicide, and succeeded."

"Ah," Edward murmured stiffly beside me, "I understand."

"I don't," Emmett frowned, folding his massive arms across his chest.

"It _means_ ," I heaved a sigh, "That in Edward's effort to commit suicide along with me, he goes to the Volturi. And Aro reads his every thought." I slowly looked around the room, meeting every pair of golden eyes, " _Meaning_ he discovers everything about your family. And he comes to covet not only Edward's gifts, but Alice's gifts as well."

"Perhaps you misunderstand," Carlisle carefully interjected, "Aro is a friend. He would never force anyone to join the guard. It is meant to be an honor."

I grimaced. "Unfortunately, you're wrong. He has a history of finding faults within covens of gifted vampires, and using those faults to destroy whole covens, save for the single gifted vampire he desires, offering them an alternative. To die for breaking the law, or to join the guard."

I was met with a stunned silence. "If you don't believe me, speak with your friend Eleazar," I told Carlisle, "He served in the guard due to his ability of sensing the gifts in others. It's likely he was the one Aro consulted in these circumstances."

"And of course," I continued, "When Alice and I go to Italy to show Edward I'm not dead, Aro discovers my existence as well." I slumped back against my chair, "So, there you have it."

"Whoa, wait," Emmett waved a hand, "Back up. What does he do about the fact that we broke the law?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Since Edward is unwilling, Alice makes the promise to turn me in order to keep your compliance with the law. He's too enthralled with Edward and Alice's abilities to think of punishing them," I elaborated with a small shrug. "That's about it, I guess. Really, most of the trouble was caused by Victoria, other than that one time Laurent nearly kills me."

"When is this?" Edward demands, as though Laurent isn't already dead.

"It's during the time you're supposed to be gone. But the wolves come to the rescue," I said, rubbing my thumb across his hand. I wasn't really sure how to comfort him. Edward had the bad habit of stewing over his faults―I wouldn't be surprised if that also applied to theoretical decisions and events that no longer have a chance of happening. "Of course, they're gone now, so most of the disaster has been circumvented."

"That's _everything_?" Rosalie checks with a suspicious frown.

I took a moment to open the journal resting on my lap, glancing over my messy scrawl. "Yep," I confirmed. "Well, not necessarily." Rosalie's face twisted with frustration, so I explained, "There _may_ be other stuff. _But_ that's based on decisions that haven't been made yet." I didn't see the point of bringing up the subject of the hybrid children when my relationship with Edward was still so new.

"And when those decisions _are_ made?" she demanded.

"Then you will all be the first to know," I offered. "Otherwise, it's irrelevant."

"What I want to know is," Emmett piped up, rubbing at his jaw, "If you knew all this, why did you ignore Edward once he returned from Denali? Alice knew about Jasper and spent years looking for him. But you...did the opposite?"

Edward huffed an exasperated sigh. "I already asked. She didn't believe I would really develop feelings for her."

"True," I admitted with a small shrug. "Plus, Edward is like a stray kitten. I would've just scared him off. I had to let him come to me."

Emmett burst into rambunctious laughter and even Rosalie's lips twitched into a small smirk.

"I am not," Edward protested, a little weakly.

"If you say so," I allowed. "But keep in mind that our meadow date wasn't scheduled to happen for another month."

When Emmett's laughter wouldn't cease, Esme silenced him with a simple, "That's enough, Emmett."

From the corner of my eye, Alice sent me a small wave, before leading Jasper away from the room. I felt a bit remorseful, suspecting that like Edward, he was resentful over something that hadn't happened. But I knew it was the better alternative. Allowing that event to follow its course would have been awfully cruel.

"Thank you, Isabella," Carlisle's voice reeled back my attention. "We appreciate your candor."

"Oh, of course. It's the least I can do after you all protected me," I offered them a grateful smile. "Let me know if there's anything I can elaborate on."

For a moment, Carlisle hesitated, and Edward spoke up, "You should ask. Even if it's a breach of privacy, it's for our protection."

My gaze bounced curiously between the two, until Carlisle relented, "How much do you know about the werewolves?"

"Um, not a lot, I think. I can hardly recall the legends, but I can tell you they're not actual werewolves―not like the Children of the Moon. They're shape shifters," I answered, scouring my brain for what little I knew of them.

"Children of the Moon?" Rosalie repeated slowly, as though the words were foreign to her tongue.

This time, it was Carlisle who explained, "I suppose they are a more accurate representation of werewolves, than the ones on the reservation. They only transform during the full moon, and if the stories are accurate, they are quite feral. Centuries ago, Caius was nearly killed by one and as a result, the Volturi hunted them down to near extinction all across Europe and Asia. To this day, the guard are still under orders to kill any they come across."

"Whoa, they actually exist?" Emmett marveled. "Where can we find one?"

"Emmett, no." Esme's longsuffering expression was truly admirable.

Carlisle also shot him a quelling look, before turning to me. "Shape shifters is certainly a better description for them. What do you know of them?"

Briefly, I gave them a rundown on how their telepathic connection worked, the abilities of the Alpha, and the imprinting phenomenon. "Ugh, I'm sure there was more, but I can't remember," I grumbled.

"No, it's quite alright, Isabella," Carlisle was quick to reassure me, before standing to his feet. "You've given me a few things to think on. I'd like to make a few calls before anything further is discussed."

"Yeah, sure thing, doc!"

It was then that my stomach betrayed me and grumbled loudly. Mostly, they appeared amused, but Esme was delighted.

"Anything in particular you'd like to eat?" Esme asked, already sweeping towards the kitchen.

Emmett and Rosalie disappeared, and Carlisle gave me one last nod of thanks, before I trotted after Esme, Edward at my back. "Um, how about a sandwich?" I suggested, "Like that first one you made for me!" _Nothing compares to Esme's chicken and avocado sandwiches,_ I mentally sighed with adoration.

"...Is that all, sweetheart?" Esme asked, unable to completely mask her disappointment.

I chuckled. "Yes. I only have one stomach, Esme," I pointed out, taking a seat on one of the stools lining the kitchen island, knowing better than to try and lift a finger. Edward, easily able to dodge Esme's shooing motions, ducked around her to pour me a glass of lemonade.

"Thanks!" I grinned, greedily taking the tall glass from his hands once he took a seat beside me. He managed to sneak in a peck on my cheek before I took a sip.

Esme hummed happily as she pulled ingredients from the fridge and set them on the counter, her fairytale-like beauty seemingly out of place in their modern kitchen. Briefly, I wondered if the physical softness she exuded was a result of being turned so soon after her pregnancy.

"Oh, how do you feel about dessert?" she offered, "Alice bought me a new recipe book that I'd love to try out."

Her eagerness to fill a maternal role in my life was so devastatingly sweet, I had no choice but to agree. "Of course. I'm sure Charlie wouldn't mind if I brought over some leftovers." I smiled as she passed over a brand new recipe book, the hard cover shiny and colorful. Edward peeked curiously over my shoulder while I flipped through the thick, glossy pages.

"Pick that one," Edward suddenly said, tapping a finger against the bright picture of a sponge cake.

"Huh? Why that one?" I glanced up in time to catch the wistful gleam in his eyes.

"My mother made them when I was a child," he recalled, features soft with affection. "I don't remember what they tasted like, but mother was not very happy when she'd found I snuck into the kitchen and spoiled my dinner," he chuckled, smile impish.

I snickered. "Why am I not surprised?"

Esme glided to my other side to take a look, her smile also growing nostalgic. "Ah, yes. Those were quite popular back then, weren't they Edward?"

"You remember eating these as well?" I gasped, fascinated. I knew how vague their human memories were to them, but getting a glimpse of a time long past through their eyes, no matter how murky, was incredible.

Esme sighed wistfully as she returned to making lunch for me, pulling a pan from the cabinet and lighting up the gas stove. "Hardly. My family and I, we lived on a farm―oh, but you already know all this, don't you?" she laughed softly.

I waved my hands. "No! Well, yes," I admitted sheepishly, "But only vague details! I'd love to hear more from you personally."

Esme hummed as she finished seasoning the chicken. "There's not a lot to tell. My strongest memory from when I was human was certainly of my brief encounter with Carlisle. Everything else is dim, but I recall that one of my favorite things to do was drive into town. We didn't do it so often, but when we did, my mother always indulged me in letting me pick something out at the bakery."

I leaned forward, cheeks cupped between my hands as Esme told me little anecdotes. Most of them short and incomplete, but all of them just as sweet, regarding small moments with her own mother and the horses she'd once cared for.

The warmth of the chicken grilling on the pan wafted across my nose and my stomach grumbled, louder. "Ah, sorry, dear! I'm almost finished up here," she was quick to reassure me.

"There's no rush, Esme! My stomach's just letting you know how wonderful it smells!" I laughed, sheepishly patting my belly.

Esme glowed at the praise, but regardless, she swirled into motion, chopping up the lettuce, avocado, and tomato, toasting the bread, pulling the mayo from the fridge, before tossing it all together into a delicious sandwich.

"Thank you for lunch, Esme!" I thanked her before digging in.

"You're welcome," she beamed, swiping back the forgotten recipe book and flipping back to where we'd left off. "That's a yes to the sponge cake, sweetie?"

I swallowed and nodded. "For sure! Can I help you out? I could be your taste-tester."

"I'd love that," she smiled and glanced down at the recipe one last time before deciding, "I'll have to go pick up a few things from the Thriftway. I'll be back in a little while." She pecked me on the cheek and patted Edward's head before flitting from the kitchen.

While I chewed on another bite, Edward spoke up for the first time in a while, "That was incredible."

I tilted my head with a puzzled frown. Once I swallowed, I asked, "What was?"

"Some of those stories Esme told us," he elaborated, pushing my hair behind my ear. "I'd never heard them before."

I straightened up. "Really? She's been your mom for a near century," I teased him.

He hummed in agreement, expression contemplative, "Yes, but your presence in our lives…she's certainly embraced it the most. It's brought out human aspects in her that have been dormant for a long time, like some of those memories."

"I see," I smiled fondly at the thought of Esme's eager consideration towards me.

Edward's eyes remained far away while I finished the rest of my lunch, blinking back to awareness once I stood and washed up my plate and cup. He dried and put them back into their designated cabinets on my behalf, before steering me back in the direction of the open living space. "I want to show you something," he said, cold palm pressed against the small of my back until we sat at the bench of his grand piano.

My eyes lit up with curiosity and I gazed up at him. Edward cleared his throat almost nervously, before splaying his long fingers across the black and white keys.

_It's not a lullaby_ , was my first thought.

His fingers danced as they played a bright and cheerful song that brought an instant grin to my face. Edward caught and matched my grin, looking radiant as his fingers drifted further along to a higher key and bounced, left hand swinging rapidly between different chords and right fingers a near blur as they tapped out the lively tune.

I swayed my head to the sanguine rhythm, fingers drumming and feet tapping. My cheeks strained from grinning so widely and laughter bubbled at the back of my throat. Maybe it's why I was caught off guard when the song began to dwindle, into something softer―something sadder. His left hand had drifted to a minor key, the deeper chords creating a somber background for the high notes weeping grievously below his right hand.

I grew still as the mournful melody washed over me and seeped into the marrow of my bones, eyes misting. Unbidden, the back of my throat burned cold with sea salt and my breath shuddered through my lungs.

When the song came to a halt, it was unexpected―as though it were incomplete.

"It's not the final version," he confirmed quietly, allowing his fingers to slip away from the keys, "But I wanted to show it to you."

"It…" I grasped for any word which could adequately describe the depths of which his song had pierced me, rising to meet and entwine with the sorrow curled at the base of my chest, both a reminder and a balm to my veiled tragedy. There wasn't any, and I weakly settled on, "It was beautiful…thank you."

Edward smiled warmly at me, butterscotch eyes gleaming with affection. "Would you like to play?"

I blinked in surprise at the offer and lifted my hands. But before they could touch the cool keys, I paused. _These are not my hands._

My hands consisted of wide, square palms, tall fingers, and long, manicured nails. These hands… they were so small, palms narrow and fingers stubby and nails blunted, the indigo polish flaking and chipping.

I curled them into tiny fists and rested them back on my lap. "No, not today." _Maybe not ever._

Edward observed me with his endless curiosity, eyes sweeping over my dim eyes and the flat line of my lips.

"Alright," he consented, skimming his knuckles across the apple of my cheek. "Would you like to hear the songs I composed for Esme?"

My shoulders relaxed from their taut line. "Yes, please."

His fingers returned to their place, pressing softly against the keys and creating a sweet song that could only be personified by Esme.

I leaned against his arm and closed my eyes, allowing the soft cadence of his melodies to drape across my soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you're curious about Edward's opinion on New Moon...well, it'll come up soon, although probably not in the next chapter.
> 
> Anyway, let me know your thoughts please! Until next time! :)


End file.
